Mating
by sandraj60
Summary: It is 1918 and Carlisle falls in love with a human Edward – his soul mate.  The plan is to change Edward, but another vampire takes him.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just having a little fun with Carlisle and Edward.

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Warning: This story contains slash. Do not read if you are under 18 or if this is not your cup of tea. **

PROLOGUE

"It's over now. You're coming home where you belong."

Edward's arm was yanked away from Carlisle's direction. He had not realized until that moment that he had been reaching for the older vampire - his body drawn to him like the earth toward the sun. His vampire mind (so capable of processing large amounts of information simultaneously) could not focus on, or comprehend what had just occurred. He felt as though he were outside of his body, watching the scene from a distance.

Until he met Carlisle's eyes.

At which point he then he came crashing down to earth.

The agony on Carlisle's face marred his own as well. How was it possible for his heart to yearn for one man when his body belonged to another? One surely could not exist without the other.

Jasper was pulling him roughly away from the palace chamber. The law was to be upheld. Jasper was his sire and had ownership rights. Edward would stay in his coven, remain his mate. Leaving Jasper again would result in both his and Carlisle's demise.

Aro himself had decreed as such.

It had been a vain hope, but they had truly felt that Carlisle's long standing friendship with Aro would work in their favor. Instead, in the end their case was used to uphold precedence. Aro's hands were tied. There could not be a cause for vampires to revolt against their creators.

Still, Edward knew that he was meant to be with Carlisle. He had learned that Jasper had stolen him away from his intended sire and then lied to him. He was never allowed to leave his side to seek out answers for himself. He had no choice but to submit himself to his maker for these many years. It took years before Edward was able to escape with Carlisle. They had even physically mated now.

Edward's eyes stayed trained on Carlisle as Jasper dragged him away from the room. Carlisle had been repeatedly screaming his name. He silently tried to will Carlisle not to fight the guards who prevented him from following. He knew that it would be the last time he would physically look upon the lovely features of the face that haunted him from the first moment he saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Warning: This story contains slash. Do not read if you are under 18 or if this is not your cup of tea (yes, I'm old enough to use a statement like that).**

Chapter 1

"Edward Anthony Masen, you are not getting out of this dinner party. I've planned this for too long."

Elizabeth Masen was not a woman to anger. Edward attempted to fix his white bow tie without success. He hated these formal suits as well as the dinners and was not fooled for the reason behind them. Elizabeth playfully slapped his hand away from his tie and proceeded to fix it quickly and proficiently herself. She smiled adoringly up at her son as only a mother could.

" Edward, you are my only son. I just want to see you happy." She wore a determined expression. "Even if I have to force you into it."

Elizabeth walked away in her silk evening dress ready to make sure the final touches for the party were complete. Mary, their maid, had been scrurrying around the house all day, making sure to stay away from the insistent, repetitive questions of her employer. Edward had been watching his mother and Mary with amusement all day. Mary always managed to stay one step ahead of Elizabeth, even to the point of leaving a room before Elizabeth entered.

The house was in perfect order. Fresh flowers were placed throughout. The best silverware and china had been brought out for use and polished until they gleamed. Edward knew he had his work cut out for him tonight.

He had been through this before but it never got any easier. He had pleaded with his father to no avail. His father only hinted to him again that he only had to endure one more year. Once he was eighteen he could be out of the endearing machinations of his well-meaning mother. The draft age had been decreased from 21 to 18 just the previous year. Edward felt that if it could be dropped by three years, why not one more. He was tired of doing his duty at home by helping to sell war bonds, but his mother had threatened him within an inch of his life if he even thought about sneaking off to enlist early.

Later, Edward and his parents were in the front hall awaiting the guests, greeting everyone at the door.

Mr. Charles Swan, his wife Renee, and their daughter Isabella, walked in. Isabella was petite with pale skin and dark mahogany hair. She was a beauty and more engaging than just looks. She was also Elizabeth's secret weapon. Isabella was the same age as Edward and had some of his same interest in literature. She could talk of more than just the latest fashion designer or ball. His mother had a look on her face that practically screamed this is the future mother of my grandchildren, whenever she spoke to Isabella in church.

At times he felt he would suffocate with the expectations of his parents. It did no good to tell his mother that he was not interested in marriage; that he wanted adventure and travel before settling down with a wife and children. If nothing else, he had school to think about. His father had planned to have him intern at his law firm for that summer, and gave him no option of refusing. His father wanted him to have something to fall back on, in case the other ideas in his young mind did not pan out.

The dinner parties were Elizabeth's way of to try to prevent Edward from going to the war by way of marriage. His mother had thrown various girls at him in the past year with the hope that one of them would stick. If nothing else, his mother had adhered herself to Isabella.

"Hello Isabella. It's so nice of you to come."

'It was very nice of you to invite my family to your home Mrs. Masen. And it is such a lovely home."

"Why thank you Isabella. I love my home but I think my garden is my pride and joy. Edward, why don't you show Bella the garden?"

"Of course. Isabella?"

Edward held out his arm and Isabella wrapped her arm around his. They walked toward the back of house to the garden. Edward could hear his mother and father greeting more guests.

Bella glanced around at the opulent but tasteful, furnishings and décor throughout the house as they walked to the exit leading to the garden.

"Are all these flowers in the house from your mother's garden?"

"Yes, my mother..." all of a sudden Edward felt an irresistible pulling from behind him. He abruptly turned around mid-sentence and began to walk back toward the palour. He heard voices all around himself but could discern no words. It was all just noise. He paid no attention to anyone he passed and couldn't even focus, but once he was able he discerned a voice saying, "I'll like you to meet my son. Edward, this is Dr. Cullen I've spoken about to you."

His father, Edward Sr. was trying to introduce him to someone. That's when he saw him. He was the same height as Edward but bulky in contrast to his own slim frame. He was pale skinned, blond, with sparkling blue eyes in a handsome face. The setting evening sun glowed around him from the open doorway, giving him an ethereal glow. Edward felt he was in the presence of an angel.

He reached out his hand and grasped the doctor's in a handshake. He immediately felt a tingling sensation shoot up his arm. Dr. Cullen's handshake was firm and strong. Edward reluctantly released his hand still staring into Dr. Cullen's eyes as Dr. Cullen was staring into his.

"Have we met before?"

"No. I never forget a face," he said. Edward thought he even sounded like an angel.

"Edward, I thought you were going to show me the gardens."

Bella took his hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?'

Edward turned to look once more at Dr. Cullen and saw an unrecognizable look on his face.

"It was nice to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise. But please call me Carlisle."

Edward led Bella out to the garden again and tried to keep his mind on the conversation, but all he could think about was Carlisle. He would occasionally nod his head or throw in a "yes" now and then, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the man he had just met.

"Edward, you're not listening to a word I'm saying. It's not flattering at all," Isabella said pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got so much on my mind right now."

Luckily dinner was announced and they headed back into the house.

The discussions at the dinner table were the most refreshing Edward had ever had. He sat near his father and Carlisle. Conversation flowed effortlessly between Edward and Carlisle. They discussed literature and science as well as many other topics. It was as if we were the only ones at the table.

When the subject of the Great War came up, everyone stopped their private conversations and joined in the greater discussion.

"'A boy doesn't have to go to war to be hero; he can say he doesn't like pie when he sees there isn't enough to go around'," quoted Dr. Cullen, and then looked a little chagrined for having spoken out of turn, and added by way of explanation, "Edgar -"

"Watson Howe! Yes, I know him." Edward exclaimed, staring intently at him.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat. "What I mean to say that war so often is depicted in literature, poetry," he nodded to Edward, "as a heroic or glamorous event. So few of us have spent time on the battle front. For my part, as a lowly doctor, I am most often confined to the medical centers, patching up the wounded.

"It does tend to skew one's perspective, I suppose, to see so much dying, but I dare say that few on the front will disagree that war is a brutal, nasty endeavor that wreaks havoc and incurs tremendous social costs - human and economic.

"I often ask myself why mankind has not learned from its past experiences and use historical precedent to note that the nation's interests are better served by intelligent discussions and negotiations. Wars are most often initiated by those in power who have nothing to lose for themselves and everything to gain, and fought by those who have everything to lose and little to gain.

"In the immortal words of Benjamin Franklin, 'All wars are follies, very expensive and very mischievous ones'. In my opinion, there never was a good war or a bad peace. When will mankind be convinced and agree to settle their difficulties by arbitration? '"

The table had grown quiet, its occupants tense.

"That sounds almost unpatriotic, Dr. Cullen," Charles Swan pointed out. "Pray tell us what you could possibly mean by such a statement. I served in the Spanish American War. I will admit that it was a terrible ordeal, but if we had responded by turning the other cheek, surely we would have been trampled. We might as well give this country back to the Indians or let the South secede and continue with slavery. Isolationist may feel that they are protecting their own, but what if a foreign power was threating to harm or take something that was not rightfully theirs? What if we simply sit back and let the Germans waltz across Europe! It's all good and well to discuss a 'balance of power', but if one of the parties refuses to comply with the existing treaty are you suggesting that we sit idly by and watch the ruin of our fellow man?"

Carlisle bowed his head and was silent for a moment before he responded. "If I have caused offense with my comment – and please let it be known that none was intended – I am most humbly apologetic. I simply meant to point out the tremendous loss of life and economic destruction caused by modern wars."

"I think back to monarchs of the middle ages, the total lack of consideration for the destruction of their own people in the name of winning a battle, the purpose of which few could recall. Fighting to defend something that is rightfully one's possession or one's family will always be justified, but fighting over a misunderstanding between cultures, or over a perceived slight?"

"Edward believes he's going to enlist. I can only pray that the war is over before he gets a chance."

"Mother I _am_ going to enlist and I don't believe that this war will be over soon."

"Elizabeth, I see nothing wrong with a man serving his country. I think it is the noble thing to do," his father argued.

His mother turned and looked at her husband.

_Someone will be sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight._

Edward felt Carlisle staring at him. He got the feeling Carlisle didn't like the thought of him enlisting.

"There are better ways of serving one's country" he stated.

"No more talk of war! I don't believe this topic is good for the digestion and I had a special dessert prepared that deserves attention. I heard that its Bella's favorite. It's called 'Chocolate Mousse."

Edward's mother had effectively changed the subject and bought the attention back to Bella in fell swoop. Elizabeth had ended up keeping Bella engaged as he had felled to do so.

"Bella that is such a beautiful dress. Where ever did you find it? That dark blue looks so lovely against that flawless alabaster skin of yours. Don't you think so Edward?"

"Yes mother you're right. Once again I must say I'm sorry to you tonight Bella. You do look lovely in that dress. "

Bella blushed and looked away shyly.

Dessert, the last course of the meal was brought out.

"Why Carlisle you're hardly touched your food. Edward has kept you talking so much you didn't get a chance to eat," Edward's mother said, glaring at him.

"No, that's fine. I wasn't very hungry anyway. As a matter of fact I should be going. I have work to do tonight." Carlisle excused himself from the table and got up to leave.

Elizabeth smiled politely at him."Oh. But you must come back. We have truly enjoyed your company."

"Yes, she's right. You must come back. Let me walk you to the door. Excuse me." As Edward got up from the table he glanced at Bella who was giving him a disappointed look. Her parents looked simply angry, and Carlisle, he observed, appeared forlorn. He didn't dare look at his mother. Edward felt he was not making a good impression on anyone that night.

"Maybe you should go back. Your girlfriend and her parents did not look too pleased."

"What? Bella is not my girlfriend. She's only a friend."

Carlisle began to smile.

"There's so much more I would like to discuss with you. Can you come back to dinner tomorrow? It won't be a fancy affair like tonight. I promise."

"Would your mother be alright with that, I mean me coming back so soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, mother loves having guest over and I'm sure father would be delighted."

"I could come back tomorrow but don't go through too much trouble. I won't be able to make it till after dinner time anyway."

Edward couldn't understand why, but he had never been so excited in his life. He watched Carlisle stroll gracefully down the street for a while before returning to the party.

When Edward got back to the party, the men were departing to the library and the women to the palour.

"Mother may we go home? I have a terrible headache."

"Are you sure Bella? Why don't I get you a cold compress for your head and you could lie down for a while?" Elizabeth suggested.

"No. I'll feel better at home."

'Well, thank you for coming. I hope you feel better. We're so sorry to see you go. Isn't that right Edward?"

"Yes. You must come over again soon. We have enjoyed your company."

"Really?" Bella looked up at Edward through her lashes.

He started to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, really." Edward kissed her hand as was expected. Bella blushed and Edward quickly retreated upstairs to his room, hoping he had done enough to please his mother for that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. I meant to get this out sooner but I got strep. I drove my beta crazy (in my delirium) to help me post, so any mistakes are all mine.**

**Besides, this was a toughie!**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Again: You must be 18 years old to read. There are no lemons yet, but who knows.**

Chapter 2

Carlisle felt an inexpressible longing for something he could not immediately identify as he walked up the stone steps to the elegant home. At that moment, he felt as if he belonged there and nowhere else. A servant admitted him and he was greeted by Edward Sr. and his wife, Elizabeth. And the very next second, the same pulling sensation within him grew stronger as Edward walked towards him.

_Could it be?_ He asked himself. _After all this time?_

He had heard of soulmates and had met various mated vampires over the years, but to experience it was altogether another matter. It was so foreign to him.

The young man was tall and slender, very well built, with unruly bronze hair and large emerald eyes. The latter offset to perfection his pale skin, high cheek bones, and full, pink lips.

He was unlike anyone Carlisle had ever dreamed of or even imagined.

He was human and male.

But he was everything he had ever wanted.

Carlisle passed a thoroughly enjoyable evening in the Masen household, relishing the sensation of being near Edward. At times he was so engrossed talking to the young man, he almost forgot he wasn't in the comfort of his own home.

He had difficulty bidding adieu to the household and its residents that evening. It was almost as if he was leaving something vitally important behind and needed to go back to retrieve it. The emotions coursing through his body were so new, raw, and scattered. He felt off-kilter. Lost.

He knew, then, that he was destined for Edward. He knew he had to be near him.

Vampire emotions run deep and attachments made cannot be broken. Vampires mate for Life. If he started down this road, there would be no turning back.

And was it even possible for Edward, a human being, to feel the same for him?

Carlisle had heard Edward's heartbeat accelerate when introduced and seen the dilation of his pupils and he sensed Edwards's eyes following him as he left the dinner party. But those were the same physical responses elicited by fear. He had witnessed that too many times through the years.

He recognized that his own confusion made it all but impossible to correctly interpret Edward's response to his presence. He did not want his own strong emotions to cloud his judgment. He needed to be certain.

Carlisle walked quietly to his apartment that night, contemplating the events of the evening. He remembered Edward Sr. telling him that Edward had recently made 17 years. He was at the cusp of manhood - still young and inexperienced. He also remembered that Edward Sr. and his wife had plans for the boy and loved him dearly.

Edward Sr. was very likable; it was easy to respect him. He could see so many of the man's admirable qualities passed on to his son.

He began to feel guilty about his longings for Edward. His physical reaction to the boy was painful in more than one way. What would his friend think about his completely inappropriate desire for his son? Homosexuality was not accepted by either society or the law. He himself had been raised by an Anglican minister who would not have hesitated to sentence him to death for that very great sin (He wasn't sure which crime his father would hate more - being a homosexual or a vampire).

He began to question his own feelings. Were they wrong? The whole predicament was causing him distress. He thought he might become physically ill from so much emotional upheaval. He hadn't felt that way since he woke up to discover he was a vampire.

His human life had ended, ironically enough, on the night he tried to prove his father wrong about vampires. After having planned the attack for months and following leads, he believed that if he could catch a real vampire, putting an end to his father's killing of innocent people as well as ridding the town of the evil terrorizing it.

Instead, he had been bitten and became a vampire himself. It was still difficult to think about it after all these years.

Unable to accept his new life, or non-life, he had tried to kill himself in a myriad of ways. Starving himself rather than take a human life was his last resort. It was only when a deer crossed his path, as if an act of God, that he changed his outlook on life. He had starved himself to near madness and attacked the deer before he even realized it.

He had killed and eaten animals as a human. As a vampire, he continued that practice, drinking the blood now rather than consuming the muscle. He felt he was consistent from one life to the other. He had not chosen to be a vampire, but he had learned to accept his vampire life and he felt God had as well. He didn't think of himself - as other vampires did - as an anomaly; rather, he saw himself as a vampire who had chosen not to kill men.

Likewise, he didn't think of himself as a homosexual. Vampires were inherently sensual creatures who did not think in the simplistic terms of the traditional male/female pairings. The vampire identity did not take gender into accounts in its needs or wants. He had seen a few same-sex relationships while in Volterra. The bond was just as strong as any other. Neither did other vampires judge or condemn those unions.

He, therefore, had no reason to think of himself as anything different among his own kind. A label of homosexuality was unnecessary. He had merely fallen in love with a male rather than a female. He had not chosen that any more than he had chosen to become a vampire. God had put Edward in his path just as surely as he had the deer. If God had not deserted him as a vampire, he was positive God would accept his love for Edward. He had witnessed many cultural changes over time and knew that there was a good possibility that one day, same-sex unions would be accepted in human society as well.

Perhaps his loneliness really was over.

But how would he - as a vampire - even pursue Edward? How would he approach him about a relationship? He had never even dated before.

He had to stop thinking about it before he started worrying about what he was going to wear the next day.

Indeed, the next day Carlisle had difficulty keeping his mind off the visit with Edward planned for that very evening. He wondered if he would be alone with him. There would certainly be others in the house but somehow he felt that this encounter was going to be more intimate. He knew he wanted to discuss Edward's future, especially his plan to enlist.

He then found himself wondering what right he had to interfere in the young man's affairs. Edward had his future all mapped out. His mother had her own agenda for him (and it was clear that Miss Isabella Swan was part of that plan). Now Edward should have to consider a second alternative to his own desires?

Carlisle was startled by a growling sound, not recognizing at first that _he_ was making it. He realized then that he would have to maintain his composure.

That evening Edward met Carlisle at the door. Carlisle thought the young man looked exceptionally handsome in his attire. He was dressed casually in a pressed white shirt and trousers; no bow tie. He looked as though he had tried to tame his wild mane of hair without much success. Carlisle thought he looked decidedly tantalizing, especially with the bright red blush on his face.

"Please come in. May I take your hat?"

Carlisle handed him his hat, which Edward placed on the coat rack near the door.

"I thought that we could go to the garden," Edward said. "Please follow me."

Carlisle walked behind Edward down the hallway, all the while admiring the graceful movement of his body. He liked the way his bronze hair curled at the nape of his neck, the broadness of his slim shoulders, his slim hips, and his long slender fingers. Combined with the boy's intoxicating scent, Carlisle was mesmerized.

The boy was breathtaking.

Elizabeth came out of one of the rooms to greet him. Carlisle clearly recognized again were Edward got his looks and grace. They had the same coloring and clear, bright, emerald eyes.

"Carlisle, it is so nice of you to join us again. Edward was so excited to have someone as a sounding board for his plans. His father has been so busy these days."

"Mother, please?" Edward said embarrassed, the blush making its appearance again.

Edward hated blushing and rarely did so. Now it occurred almost nonstop.

"Would you like something to drink, Carlisle? I made some ice tea."

"No thank you, Elizabeth."

"Well, I will leave you two men to your discussion."

Elizabeth walked off, leaving them to continue on to the back porch. Edward offered Carlisle a seat and they both sat facing the garden. It was July and the weather was still rather warm in the evening. The many different colored roses provided a rich color and fragrance to the vast yard. Still, the scent of the flowers could not compare to Edward's. His scent was just as alluring to the vampire as was honey to a bee.

The garden is beautiful," Carlisle said.

"Yes, my mother takes great pride in it. She sacrificed having a bigger house for the garden." Edward was hesitant. He had so much to say and didn't know where to begin. He had thought of so many questions that morning but now in Carlisle's presence, he could barely remember any one of them. He felt comfortable with Carlisle but would lose his train of thought looking at him. The evening sun gave a golden glint to his hair and his eyes were now the same color as the sky. His pale skin was glowing giving him an inhuman, unearthly quality. For a fleeting moment, Edward felt reverence and that, perhaps, he should be kneeling in his presence.

Carlisle sensing Edward's discomfort, gave him an encouraging smile.

"I want to thank you for coming. It was not an inconvenience, was it?" Edward asked.

"No. I was more than delighted that you asked. I enjoyed our conversation yesterday."

"Good. I have difficultly discussing some things with my parents. We do not see things eye to eye all the time. I know how you feel about the war. But I also feel that you are an honest man and have a great deal of wisdom. I feel I can trust your judgment. I know you are a bit younger than my father, but you seem just as mature."

For the first time, Carlisle was sensitive about appearing much older than his 23 biological years and hated it. Now he was feeling his chronological age of 278. Edward was so young. Did he see him as someone comparable to his father?

"Just how old do you think I am, Edward?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, you have not offended me, but you have not answered my question either," Carlisle replied a bit nervously.

"I would say no more than about 26 but I believe you may be older than you appear."

Carlisle was a little unnerved at how perceptive Edward was.

"Well, you have guessed right."

"I guessed right to which?" Edward asked shrewdly.

"My age."

Edward stared at him strangely.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked, abruptly changing the subject."

"As I was saying last night, my plan is to enlist next year, but my father is hoping that I will join his law firm and my mother wants me to marry. I don't want to disappoint my parents, but I don't know if I can do what they want or be what they want me to be. I have this last year to make a decision."

Carlisle inwardly cringed, thinking about the first and last options. He could see that Edward was bothered about the whole dilemma of his future. He believed that Edward thought the easier option was to run away to the war.

"What would you most likely want to do if it were not for the war?"

"I am not quite sure. I know that law or marriage do not interest me right now. I thought about applying to the Music Conservatory once. My father was not too happy with that idea."

"Edward, you have to live your own life. You have the whole world before you. Don't choose one thing because you are afraid to face the other."

"I know you are like others of your age when it comes to the War. You watch the men in the parades in all their glory. Heroes. But there is another side to it, Edward. You hear only the propaganda printed in the papers. But even when the men come back physically intact, they are often mentally impaired. Most are unable to speak of the horrors they experienced."

"But you have never been to war..."

"But I have treated some of the veterans. Please just think about what I'm saying. You are a sensitive and intelligent young man. Your talents could be better served elsewhere. You're so talented in many different areas. I heard your father talk proudly of them - even about your musical accomplishments."

Carlisle realized that he was pleading for Edward just to live. How then could he think about Edward giving up his life for him? Edward had his entire future ahead of him. He should have a career and family. What could Carlisle possibly offer him in place of that? Life in the shadows. Having to avoid the bright sun and sleeping during the day. Always pretending to be something he wasn't. Never staying in one place long enough to make connections with anyone, having to make acquaintances instead of friendships. He realized that he had already let himself get too close to this family.

He was starting to feel that ache again and decided to change the subject.

"How long have you been studying music, Edward?"

They continued the discussion on music and then on to several topics as they had the night before. Edward was engaging in so many ways. His youthful enthusiasm for life was catching, and he had a vast knowledge and intelligence for one so young as well as a deep curiosity. He had not enjoyed discussions like this since his time with Aro in Volterra. Only this time it was he in the position of the much older, more knowledgeable being. He somewhat understood why Aro had been attached to him.

Edward turned the scrutiny back to him.

"I am curious about you, Carlisle. You don't seem to have any attachments; at least that's what all the women are saying." Edward couldn't look at Carlisle at the moment. He was embarrassed to bring up town gossip.

"Do you mind me asking if you have anyone in your life here? You have a trace of an accent."

"No. I don't have anyone here or anywhere else. I'm originally from England, but I have lived here in America for many more years than there."

"What about your family?"

"My parents died years ago, and I was an only child."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago"

Edward appeared lost in his thoughts, as if on the verge of making some terribly important decision.

Carlisle was certain he could guess what the boy was contemplating.

"Edward, you don't want to be like me. Yes, I have had the freedom to travel and do whatever I please, but it has been a lonely existence. I often wished that I had family to come home to. You have it all, Edward. Don't be impulsive. There will be time for adventures."

Edward eyes started to glaze over like boys his age when they were no longer listening to reason.

"Carlisle, suppose you had someone to travel with you? Would you feel the same?"

Carlisle could have sworn he felt his dead heart skip a beat. All of the sudden he imagined the two of them going through eternity together. He would never to be alone again! He would make sure Edward would never want for anything or have one day of regret.

Wait, he was getting ahead of himself.

It had to be a rhetorical question.

Edward began pacing across the porch and running his hands through his hair with an impulsive look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"I mean... if you had someone, would you feel differently about your life? I mean... if you were not alone?"

"I don't know, Edward. That is a difficult question to answer. I don't even really know how to answer it. It would not be good to just be with anyone. Life is a little more complicated than that."

"Have you always been alone?" Edward asked, staring at him sympathetically, as if he already knew the answer.

Carlisle couldn't understand why Edward was pursuing this line of questioning. Edward was definitely his father's son. He felt it was too personal, and yet he yearn deeply to discuss his predicament with him. It was too much, too soon. He was a vampire. Certain conversations could have dire consequences. It had just been far too long since he had been able to discuss anything freely with another being. There were other vampires, but he had set himself apart from them because of his lifestyle. He realized then that even the years he spent in Volterra, surrounded by what he thought were the best the vampire world could offer, he was alone. He never truly knew how alone he was until that moment.

Carlisle hadn't realized that he was standing and that Edward had ceased his pacing. He was no more than an arm's length away from him. It was as if they had gravitated toward one another. He could hear Edward's heart beating rapidly. His bright emerald eyes were glazed and his lips slightly parted. A warm summer breeze was blowing a tendril of bronze hair over his face. Carlisle fought back the strong desire to reach out and brush his hair back. For once, in all his eternity, time was standing still.

Edward slowly shook his head as if coming out of a trance. "I am sorry. What was I saying?"

Carlisle had to take a moment to think clearly as well. He took the opportunity to change the subject again.

"We were discussing your predicament. Tell me what are you purposing, Edward?"

'Perhaps instead of interning at my father's law firm, I could work with you at the hospital." Edward began to speak very quickly, blurting the information out as if he feared interruption. "I have an interest in biology as well. I could become a doctor and perhaps aid with helping the soldiers in battle. Maybe after the war, I could practice medicine with you..." Edward let his voice trail off realizing how improper the whole request seemed. It sounded immature and impractical, even to himself.

Carlisle stood still as a statue, frozen in thought. He had to focus to remember to breathe. It did sound like desperation, but he didn't know if he was just as guilty of that at that moment. It was as if Edward had read his mind earlier. He tried not to sound the way he felt.

"Edward, you and I have just met. You hardly know me. What would your parents say to all this, are you sure you are still not just running away from something?"

"My father speaks highly of you, and both of my parents are excellent judges of character. I know that it has been a short time since I have met you, but I feel as if I have known you all my life." Edward began to blush again.

"Edward, I want you to think this over a little more? We can talk about this at a later date."

Edward smiled bright enough to rival a morning sun. "Do you mean you will consider my proposal?"

Carlisle felt that he could not deny Edward anything when he smiled like that.

The porch door opened suddenly and Elizabeth came out to join them.

"Edward, it's getting late. You have a busy day tomorrow with taking Isabella on a date. You promised at Church this morning that you would pick her up bright and early," his mother said as she walked toward him, a gleam of triumph shining in her eyes.

Carlisle let a growl slip before he could stop himself.

"Please forgive me! I should have eaten a little more at dinner." Carlisle said.

"I could have Mary fix you something to eat before you go?" Elizabeth said, ever the hostess.

"No, please don't bother. I will be home in no time at all and I'm used to having a snack before bedtime."

"Please forgive me for keeping you so late, Carlisle. I always forget the time when we're talking." Edward said.

"No. There is no reason to apologize. I enjoy our talks just as much. Thank you for inviting me."

Carlisle turned to Elizabeth and kissed her hand. "Thank you for having me in your lovely home once again."

"It's my pleasure. You know how much my husband Edward enjoys your company. He really admires you. I hear more about you than his partners at times."

Carlisle felt there was something more under the surface, something quite different to what she was saying.

"Your husband is much too kind. I admire him as well. He is a very honest and a just man - a credit to his profession."

Carlisle turned and looked towards Edward. "I hope you have a pleasant time on your date."

Carlisle felt that if it were possible for a vampire to choke on his words, he would have at that moment. He was feeling that he may have to get use to the current ache in his chest.

"I will walk you to the door, Carlisle."

"Please don't bother, Edward. I can see my way out."

"It is no bother at all," the young man insisted.

"I think I'll stay on the porch for a while. It's such a beautiful evening," Elizabeth said.

They both walked through the porch door into the house leaving Elizabeth on the porch. As they slowly walked through the house, Carlisle noticed that Edward had no trace of the smile he had earlier. His head hung a little low and he seemed pensive. As much as he disliked Edward's affection toward the girl, he wanted to see him happy.

"What is bothering you, Edward?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Oh nothing, really," Edward said. "It's just that I like Bella. She is much easier to be around than the other girls I've known."

They had reached the front door. Edward handed him his hat. Carlisle knew he had to go soon. He couldn't let Edward see him lose his composure. Edward had told him Isabella was just a friend. Could things be changing between him and Isabella?

"My mother guilted me into asking Isabella to a picnic for tomorrow. I feel terrible about neglecting her at the dinner party last night."

"I don't see the problem," Carlisle said a little sadly.

"I don't want Isabella to get the wrong impression. She wants to be more than friends."

"Are you saying you don't feel the same way about her?" Carlisle asked, looking at Edward and beginning to feel hope again.

"I don't think I could feel the same way about her. Not now," Edward said, lookingd at him meaningfully.

Carlisle had somehow found himself standing close to Edward, drowning in his beautiful emerald eyes. They were both leaning toward each other. Carlisle began to reach out his hand.

Carlisle could suddenly hear Elizabeth walking toward them. With difficulty, he was able to pull himself out of his daze.

"Edward, we can finish our discussion at a later date? You can contact me through your father. He's still working on a case for the hospital."

Edward slowly responded. "Yes. I'll do that."

Carlisle tipped his hat at Elizabeth standing in the hallway and walked out of the door. As he strolled to his car, he could not help thinking about the expression on Elizabeth's face when she looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long delay between updates. RL got a hold of me and then my Beta went Hollywood on me, and I'm more than happy for her, but thank God, I found another in time. I'm in no way confident enough to post without one.**

**Big smooches to Kinnetikdreams for saving me in the nick of time and to Hollywood Beta for getting me out of my comfort zone (I think).**

Chapter 3

THRACK, THRACK, THRACK!

The banging on the door sounded loud and angry. "Good evening, Sir. May I help you?" Mary the housekeeper asked after opening the door.

"Yes, you may. Where is he? Where? I want to see him now!" He walked into the house carrying his cane, without awaiting an invitation, his voice getting louder with each utterance. A male servant quickly came to the hallway. Elizabeth soon followed.

"Charles! What is all this commotion about?" Elizabeth was shocked to see him uninvited and unannounced. She normally would have asked Sam, the servant, to throw anyone that unruly and boisterous out, but Charles had always been cordial and well-mannered, as well as someone she thought of as a friend, but it was obvious that something had upset him terribly.

"I came home this evening to find my Isabella very upset. She wouldn't tell me what happened, but I'm sure that your son is behind it. I knew she should have had a chaperone. I want to see your son right now!" Charles face was red and flushed, his eyes wild.

"Please calm down, Charles - you're going to give yourself a fit. I am sorry about Isabella, but I assure you that Edward would never do anything to harm anyone. Now let's go into the library and discuss this peacefully." Elizabeth had gathered very little from Edward about the picnic. He had refused to discuss it and gone off to his room immediately upon arriving home.

Edward hurried down the stairs with his hair still wet from his bath. He had quickly climbed out of the tub once he had heard all the noise and then the loud belligerent shouting. He arrived to the hallway to see Major Swan looking at him with murderous intent in his eyes. His hands were balled into fists and Edward thought he had never seen anyone look so angry in his life.

"Major Swan. May I ask what brings you here this evening?" Edward asked, perplexed as to what could be the cause of Major Swan's rage.

"Don't play innocent with me. What did you do to my daughter?" Charles shouted at him. He stepped menacingly closer to Edward.

"I don't know what you mean, Sir," Edward said with bewilderment, not backing down from the menacing glare.

"You did not bring her back in the same condition she was given to you this morning. She was hysterical. She has always been very fond of you. You must have done some harm to her for her to be so distraught, and I can assure you of one thing. If that is the case, you will rectify the situation or I will not hesitate to defend my daughter's honor."

"Charles, I will not have you threatening my son," Elizabeth said fiercely, standing between the two men. She gently placed one of her hands on Charles arm. "Now let's go sit down and discuss this calmly." Elizabeth again tried to steer the conversation out of the hallway.

Just as they were about to depart to the library, Edward Sr. arrived through the door with Carlisle at his side.

Edward felt ashamed of the situation, even though he did not know how or if he had caused it. He was unable to look up at his father or specifically, Carlisle.

"What is the problem here?" Edward Sr. walked up to them asking calmly. "I could hear the uproar as I was climbing the stairs to the house," He said as he glared at Charles.

"I see this is a bad time. Maybe I should return at a later time," Carlisle said.

Edward then looked up at him, trying to convey to him not to go. It was a delightful surprise to see him, even under the circumstances.

Carlisle smiled at him reassuringly. "It's alright, Edward. We could talk another time."

"No, please stay, Carlisle. I invited you here. I'm sure this can be quickly and quietly resolved," Edward Sr. said determinedly.

Carlisle nodded his consent, and Mary then took him to the parlor. He declined tea and refreshments and with his vampire hearing, sat quietly listening to the conversation in the library. He was a little concerned about Major Swan's health both mentally and physically. His heart sounded erratic and his demeanor did not bode well for Edward. He had heard the accusations he had shouted at Edward. He was anxious about Edward and Isabella's picnic, and in truth, he wanted to know how it ended. However, he never wanted Edward suffering through the aggravation he was undergoing. Hearing how Major Swan was addressing Edward was distressing to Carlisle. He felt protective over Edward and never intended to leave Edward alone in such a situation. He was going to hide somewhere near the house and somehow, make sure Major Swan did no harm to Edward. In addition, in the event that Major Swan did need a physician, his professional skills may well be even needed.

He got up from the chair and began examining the room. There was a marble fireplace on one of the walls as well as paintings on others. He noticed a photograph sitting on a table and went to take a closer look. It was a family portrait of Edward's family. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair and Edward Sr. was standing to the left of her. There was an adorable baby sitting on Elizabeth's lap who had to be Edward. The old photograph clearly showed that they were a beautiful and ideal family.

Carlisle began to feel self-doubt creeping its way into his thoughts again. A family was something he would never be able to give Edward, even if he was human. Was he letting his heart lead his head? Could he give Edward enough to compensate for what he would have to leave behind, what he would have to sacrifice? Was he being selfish? The thought that someday Edward might even come to resent or worse, hate him, flooded Carlisle's mind with fear.

It was difficult to think with Edward's scent in the air and his being so close. All these thoughts and he had never even discussed the possibility of a relationship with the boy. _I must be going mad,_ he thought._ I must_ _get Edward alone to talk about this situation and to find out if a relationship is what he even wants._ Carlisle quickly decided to stop badgering himself and focus completely on the discussion going on across the hallway. That was the most pressing matter for the time being, Carlisle told himself.

Although a little calmer, Major Swan continued his accusations. He addressed Edward Sr., "Edward, I have known your reputation. Everyone knows your fair and admirable qualities. I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. It was with these thoughts that I agreed to Isabella courting your son. She is my only child and my prize possession. I entrusted her to your son this morning, only to have her returned to me broken and distressed. She hasn't stopped crying."

There were now tears in Major Swan's eyes.

"We cannot get her to tell us anything. I'm afraid my little girl is just too ashamed to tell anyone what has happened while she was out with Edward."

Edward was stunned. Yes, Isabella was unhappy at the end of their picnic - he refused to think of it as a date. However, it was nothing to the extent of her father's description.

Edward Sr. looked at his son. "Edward, can you enlighten us on what could be the matter with Isabella? What happened?"

Edward proceeded to tell them about the day starting with his arrival at Isabella's home that morning.

FLASHBACK:

He was sitting in the Sitting Room waiting for Isabella, who was being fashionably late, with Major Swan staring at him (He had been a Major in the army and Edward was never instructed to call him otherwise). Major Swan had always been an imposing figure and he seemed to be using it quite powerfully at that moment. Edward had politely turned down his offer to see his gun collection. Major Swan did not have much to say after Edward's firm but polite refusal and so they sat in uncomfortable silence waiting for Isabella.

He finally heard Isabella coming down the stairs and walked out from the sitting room to meet her. She was in a white dress with a peter pan collar. It stopped just above the ankles with a lace jagged design. She also wore a white wide brim hat to help block out the hot July sun. He could see her hair was twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck. Mrs. Swan was walking behind her.

"You look lovely, Isabella." He was not going to forget his manners today.

"My little girl is all grown up." Major Swan was beaming with pride and admiration for his daughter. "You look like Rene on the day I married her. Mrs. Swan smiled at her husband and then at Edward.

"Edward, it's nice to see you again," she said. "Where exactly are you taking our daughter?"

"I'm taking her to Jackson Park. I thought we could have a nice picnic there and maybe go for a boat ride or watch some golf and some of the other games going on. I haven't really decided yet, Mrs. Swan."

"Please call me Renée. That sounds lovely."

"Yes, but don't keep her out too late," Major Swan said.

"Yes, Sir. I'll have her back before dark."

Bella took Edward's outstretched arm and proceeded with him to the door.

"You two make such a beautiful couple," Renée commented.

Edward didn't know what to say except a rather weak "Thank You" at that moment. He just hoped all the awkwardness would soon be behind him.

"You do look very lovely, Isabella," Edward said, once he was out the door. He was walking her to his father's car; his mother had insisted he take. His father was to get a ride to work with an associate.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're finally noticed,u" She said with a smirk.

"I've always noticed. You're a very attractive girl, Isabella."

Isabella smiled at him with a gleam in her eyes. Maybe he had gone too far. He opened the car for her and she climbed in, commenting on how nice the car was. The drive to the park was pleasant. They were never at a loss for words, Isabella being able to hold her own on almost any topic.

The park had plenty of people but not too crowded. It was another beautiful summer day in Chicago. The sun was bright and hot, and the sky was clear. Olmsted's Jackson Park was a wonderland of a planned outdoor playground. There were still remnants of the 1883 Columbian World Exposition, the Japanese garden being one of them. They took a walk in the Wooded Island observing the different flora and trees.

The day progressed with walks, eating at various stands, and listening to music played by a number of bands in small pavilions. They took a buggy ride through the park and watched people play tennis. They strolled causally together with Isabella holding on to his arm as they talked and laughed the entire day, enjoying the different sites and sounds the park had to offer. People would sometimes stop and stare at them, commenting on how they made such a lovely couple or asking if they were newlyweds. Edward would smile, politely saying no and explain that they were just best friends. He noticed that Isabella would become quiet each time with a slightly vexed look on her face. At times, she would avert her eyes after his declaration of their relationship status, with her face sometimes flushed. Moreover, she was no longer smiling as much. Edward loved her dearly as a friend and tried various diversions to bring her out of her sadness. Maybe it was true of what he had thought – that Isabella wanted more than just friendship. They would have to talk about it before it could go any further. He had never had any thoughts or plans to marry Isabella, and he was afraid that she might have been coerced into the whole situation. She was a beautiful girl of which any man would not hesitate to marry. He had seen how men looked at her. All his friends were envious of the attention she gave him alone. She did not need to waste her time on him if marriage was her intention. Mike Newton, an acquaintance of theirs, had spoken of his affection for Isabella several times, but she had argued that he was just being bothersome; besides, she had no interest in him other than being little more than an acquaintance she may see on various social occasions from time to time.

They decided to end the day with a boat ride on the lagoon. Edward had always enjoyed boat rides and always looked for any opportunity to go out on the water. The scenery was beautiful, peaceful. It was just friends sharing a pleasant afternoon together on the water, Edward thought as he paddled the boat. He decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Isabella as she sat at the other end of the small boat looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What is it about me that you don't like?" Isabella asked unexpectedly before Edward had even a chance to start the conversation.

"Isabella, I like everything about you. I think you are perfect. I could not ask for a better friend than you. I just think that maybe you want more than I can give you."

"You don't think you could love me more than just a friend?" Isabella asked, still looking down at her hands her voice sad and almost shaking.

Edward let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. "Isabella, I don't know what my mother has told you. My mother means well, but she can be a little forceful in getting what she wants, and she wants me married. I'm sorry if you have been misled."

"No, Edward. I have not been misled. You see Edward. It was I who had my mother approach yours." Isabella looked up at him with sincerity, looking into his eyes. "I love you. Edward. I have loved you from the first movement I saw you."

"Isabella, I don't know what to say." He was totally at a loss for words. He had not expected the torrent of feelings Isabella had for him. He was an idiot. He should have taken more notice. He had always been able to read people quite well, but Isabella had always been hard to fathom, to read.

"Edward, don't say anything right now. I know you do not feel the same way, but perhaps your feelings could grow in time. My mother wasn't in love with my father when they married, but she is extremely happy now." Isabella pleaded. "I promise to give you all the time you need after we're married."

Edward looked at Isabella stunned. "I can't marry you Isabella." He was trying to be gentle but not give her any false hopes either.

"Why not, are you seeing someone else?"

"No, but…"

"I know you've talked about going off to war and travelling. If you still feel the need to go to war, after we are married, I will wait for you. If you want to travel, I will travel with you." Isabella's voice was becoming more fervent and determined.

"Isabella, this is not going to work." Edward declared, looking away from Isabella's now tearful eyes. The conversation was becoming more difficult. He himself had not been able to sort out any of his own feelings and felt even more poorly equipped to help Bella with her's, especially, in light of her sudden emotional outburst, which he had been totally unprepared for.

"Edward, please. I want to try something. May I kiss you?"

Edward was shocked that Isabella had suddenly become so forward.

"Here in public?" It was still very light out. He had promised her father to bring her home before dark.

Before he could respond, Isabella leaned forward, and being careful to avoid toppling the boat, touched her lips to his, giving him a chaste and gentle kiss.

"Was that so bad?"

It actually felt somewhat nice, but he still shocked that she could be so blatant about it.

Edward thought that she looked like the cat that ate the canary. She seemed very pleased with herself, in fact, and very pleased with Edward's reaction to her kiss. Edward could not think of anything to say to the girl who had just kissed him so sweetly, so he said nothing for the rest of their boat ride.

They soon finished and walked back to Edward's car. The day could not have ended on a worse note Edward thought sadly, remembering the happy and non-stop chatter they had shared this morning on their way to the park.

"You never answered my question about the kiss?" Isabella asked, once they had parked the car in front of her home.

"It was a lovely kiss Isabella," Edward rather sharply replied, "but I haven't changed my mind. It's not going to work. I think of you as a friend, nothing more. I have no wish to hurt you, but I will never feel for you what you so obviously feel for me".

"But you haven't even given me a chance Edward," she said softly. "Please think about it a little more. There is no rush. I'll wait a little longer for you. I love you, Edward." She was moving closer with each sentence. Edward tried moving away but it was difficult in the car. She grabbed his hair, knocking his hat off and kissed him openly on the lips, all the while trying to climb into his lap.

Edward finally managed to push her away, breaking the kiss. "Isabella, please stop. We are here at your home. Suppose someone sees us." Edward said straightening his clothes and putting his hat back on. He climbed out of the car to open the door for Isabella while she straightened her own clothes. She climbed out and took his arm as she had done throughout the day.

"So when is our next date?" Isabella asked quite innocently.

"Isabella. I am sorry but there will be no dates. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise but this was an outing, nothing more, for two friends to spend some time together, and I think we may now have to refrain from those as well."

Isabella stopped walking and turned to look up at him. "Edward, your mother approves of me. It is only a matter of time. There is no reason not to be engaged. We enjoy each other's company and everyone sees how perfect we look together."

Edward was now annoyed and began running his hands through his hair. She was starting to sound delusional. "Isabella, I will never marry you, and if you cannot accept that then we cannot be friends either. I had a wonderful time today. I would like to see you again, but only as a friend and only if you can accept my terms."

Isabella looked at Edward, her eyes glaring at him. She abruptly took her arm away from his and rushed up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

FLASHBACK OVER:

Edward finally finished retelling his recollections of the day and looked over at his parents who were both looking at him quite intently. He had left out the more intimate parts, as well as the references to his mother, out of respect to Isabella and his mother's feelings.

"You Cad!" Major Swan hissed.

"Charles, watch what you say to my son!" Edward Sr. said, standing up to his full height.

"Your son has led her on and then broken her heart!" The Major shouted.

"I never led her on. I only and always treated her as a dear friend – nothing more. I have always been completely honest with Isabella," Edward said, now standing in the middle of the room himself.

"What are you talking about? You took her on a romantic picnic and displayed her to the world as your intended. The whole town will be talking now. No wonder she is so distraught. She will never be able to show her face again. The gossip would kill her!"

"Charles, I think we should revisit this in the morning when we can shed more light on the subject. Things always look better in the morning."

"My wife is right, Charles. By then maybe Isabella would be able to help us understand what has gotten her so upset."

Charles glared at Edward, who was still too stunned to respond to his accusations or animosity.

"Fine, I'll see you all tomorrow evening and I want an apology to Isabella at that time."

They all agreed that they would meet at the Swan's residence the next day, bidding each other goodbye. Major Swan left in a huff, grumbling to himself the entire time. A servant led the way out.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair as he often did when frustrated or stressed. He could not believe how the day had ended with Isabella. It was just supposed to be a simple picnic. The last three days had been nothing if not very eventful. His father turned to him.

"Well, on a different note, Edward, Carlisle came to talk to you. Apparently you two had quite a discussion yesterday," Edward Sr. said, changing the subject and trying to lighten the mood.

Edward was nervous. He didn't know what to make of his father's feeling about his discussion with Carlisle, and he was still reeling from the Swan onslaught. However, he knew that he needed to see Carlisle. He was always there in the forefront of his mind, even during Major Swan's emotional tirade.

"Would you mind waiting a few minutes, Edward? I would like to discuss something with Carlisle.

Edward looked at his mother. She had indecipherable expression upon her face before she walked away, making it difficult for him to read her. She always knew how to get around his talent. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from his father. He knew this day was far from over yet.

Elizabeth made her way to the parlor. Knowing Edward's feelings about getting married at this time, she did not expect things to go too smoothly, but nothing of the magnitude that occurred. She would have to salvage something from the day.

"Carlisle, what an unexpected and pleasant surprise to see you again."

"I hope I'm not intruding, Elizabeth."

"Of course not, you are always welcome. My Edward speaks of you like a long-lost brother. You're practically family."

For a moment, Carlisle was not sure to which Edward she was referring.

"Your husband is too kind."

"Nonsense, my son has taken an immediate fondness to you as well."

"The feeling is mutual. They are both good men," Carlisle added.

"Carlisle, please sit down. I was wondering if I may have a word with you."

"Yes of course." He was wondering why Edward had not come. He was getting anxious to see him again. Not only could he smell his scent but he also found himself in tune to his heartbeat. It was starting to become a distraction. He sat down as Elizabeth had directed.

Elizabeth sat down across from him. Carlisle could see how very much alike in appearance she and Edward were. Yet, there was something about Edward, which made his beauty more defined.

"I'll get straight to the point, Carlisle. I know Edward has discussed his desires or plans for the next year with you. I was excited about it because I could see that you are not an advocate of war, such as myself.

Edward is still young and idealistic. He does not understand how the world truly works. He has not experienced the realities. He is my only child and the last of my husband's line - the only living relative of us both."

She looked at him imploringly.

"Edward believes I'm being pushy with my endeavors for his matrimony. I know it seems selfish of me to insist on it, but I am also looking out for Edward's happiness."

Carlisle studied her. What could she be saying? The whole direction of the conversation was unnerving him. He also knew that Elizabeth was observing him, watching for his reaction. He knew he was failing to hide or mask the emotion on his face. It was like a dagger striking through his heart each time she mentioned marriage for Edward. He had to look away from her. His hands clenched and he knew he was not far from baring his teeth.

He could not win this battle.

She continued sympathetically. "Do you have anyone special in your life Carlisle?"

"No. I have not had the time. I have devoted myself to my studies and to my career."

"You are a very attractive man, Carlisle. You could have your pick of any woman you wanted."

"As I stated before, I have had enough to keep me occupied. You're not trying to marry me off too are you?" Carlisle attempted to joke, although lamely.

"No, Carlisle. It is enough to deal with Edward. He is so stubborn. Just like his mother I'm afraid."

Carlisle could now see determination in her eyes and tried to brace himself.

"Edward values your opinion, Carlisle. What do you think of Isabella?"

Before he knew it, he was standing up from the chair. He had to resist the urge to growl and tear something apart. His body was tense, preparing to crouch. He had to fight his primal instinct to take Edward and run. It had never been this hard to suppress his vampire tendencies before. It was as if Elizabeth knew which buttons to push. Even his dealings with Aro had not prepared him for this.

"I think Isabella is a lovely girl." Carlisle said as calmly as possible through his hopefully hidden rage. "It is plain to see that you think that she would make an ideal wife for Edward. I say this with no disrespect to anyone, but it is not my opinion or anyone else's that really matters. Edward's heart is the only one who has the right to choose who is right for him."

"It is precisely Edward's heart I am thinking of - I want it to continue to beat.

My way seems cruel, but I will do whatever it takes for my son's survival. My husband considers you a good friend and I think you are a good man, Carlisle. You will do the right thing. If you care for Edward as you say or as you have indicated to me," she looked at Carlisle shrewdly, "you will consider his well-being a priority in your discussions."

Elizabeth words hit Carlisle's dead heart hard. Was she implying that she knew his secret, or his desires? Her words were ambivalent.

"Elizabeth, I respect your wishes and Edward's well-being is a priority for me, but I will not force anything upon him. If Edward should raise this subject with me, my only advice to him would be to follow his own heart and make his own choices".

Elizabeth was standing now. Her demeanor had not changed. "Carlisle, I only ask that you let him consider Isabella as an option to his future."

"You have nothing to fear, Elizabeth. I would never deter Edward or anyone else for that matter, from considering their options and then making the choice they feel is best for them".

"Thank you, Carlisle. That is all I ask of you. I will send my son in to see you now."

Elizabeth walked away leaving Carlisle feeling nervous and uncertain about his own future with Edward.

Edward walked in a few minutes later with a radiant smile on his face. "Carlisle…"

All the discomfort Carlisle felt earlier with Elizabeth dissipated once he heard Edward's velvet voice say his name. It stirred something deep within him, being both soothing and erotic at the same time.

"Edward." They stared at each other for a moment. It was as if they were trying to memorize each other for their next separation.

Carlisle finally broke the silence. "I came to see you about our discussion yesterday. I spoke to your father. He is agreeable to you volunteering at the hospital with me."

He didn't think Edward's smile could have gotten any brighter. He was practically jumping for joy.

"That's great. Thank you, Carlisle. I really needed that wonderful news right now."

"Yes, I overheard. I'm sorry about your date."

"It was not a date." Edward stated, sounding annoyed.

Carlisle couldn't help but smile despite what Elizabeth had said.

"When can I get started?" Edward asked enthusiastically.

"How about we meet next Monday at the hospital at eight o'clock in the morning? Are you sure you want to do this, Edward?"

"Of course. I'm looking forward to working with you, Carlisle." Edward was now standing closer to him. He slowly reached out and brushed his long slender fingers against his hand. Carlisle felt that familiar tingling sensation.

"Your hand is so nice and cool," Edward said, looking into Carlisle's eyes and stepping closer to him, both gravitating towards each other without even realizing it. Carlisle gave no thought to the way his body temperature felt, knowing that the summer temperature kept him warmer than usual.

"Edward," Carlisle said as he reached out with his other hand to cup the boy's face. The warmth was just as enticing as the rest of him. He gently touched his lips to his. Before he realized it, Edward had grabbed his face, ardently returning the kiss, pressing his body against him as if trying to create some sort of friction.

All thoughts of Elizabeth were gone as Carlisle walked Edward backward to the library desk. He felt their bodies responding to each other as if it was as natural as breathing. They were now groping each other's bodies fervently. Carlisle needed and had to touch Edward everywhere. God would have to forgive him for being selfish this one time, for he knew he was going to have to have Edward, propriety be damned. Edward started to groan into his mouth, the sound driving his vampire instincts to take over. Venom started to pool in his mouth, his member got harder and bigger as if his body as well as his heart knew they had found what they had been missing and longing for all these years. His lips found their way to Edward's neck, right over his pulsating carotid. His tongue darted out to taste the enticing ambrosia that had tortured him for so long. It wasn't enough. He needed more. He bared his teeth and his fangs started to protrude. _"Mine" _he thought savagely and possessively_._

"No!" Carlisle released Edward and quickly and with difficulty, stepped away from him.

Both of them were breathing harshly although Carlisle did not need to breathe other than out of habit.

Edward looked confused and hurt. "What's wrong?"

"What am I doing?" Carlisle said more to himself than to Edward. "I'm sorry, Edward, but besides this being your parent's house, this whole thing is wrong. I have to go. Please tell your parents that I'm sorry about not bidding them goodbye."

He couldn't look at Edward again because he knew his resolve would break. He had been so foolish. He couldn't do it. Elizabeth words were echoing in his head. He loved Edward too much. He could not take Edward's life. He was a monster to even think about it.

He quickly left the house a little faster than humanly possible. It was dark and late at night and he raced home avoiding main streets. He made it back to his apartment in no time, walked in, and shut the door. It was only then that he allowed himself to break down.

**A/N: I didn't want to make a long note at the beginning, because then you probably wouldn't read it. I know this is not the Academy Awards and this is not an Oscar nomination, but I wanted to say thanks to AllTheOtherNamesAreUsed for talking me off the ledge. Do not judge her work by mine. Her story is just as brilliant as the others posted in my favorites. You must read "Prelude in C" and the others mentioned. You will not be disappointed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all don't know what I went through to get this written. Let me clarify a few things:**

**My vampires are not canon.**

**My Carlisle is not your usual Carlisle. It's not a radical change to me but I could be bias. I want to explore the vampire who is a saint compared to all other vampires, but still a vampire.**

**I originally started this chapter a little too lemony. This is not the time. I want to focus more on the relationship itself. Some may think things are moving too slow, and others too fast. I will use that scene as an outtake, but don't get any ideas. Lol**

**Thanks to Snarky who reminded me of my path, and thanks again to my Beta, kinnetikdreams who was my GPS when I lost my way**.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight.**

Chapter 4

Carlisle knew that it was wrong, but he just could not stay away from Edward any longer. He went back to his house the next night and waited. Once he was sure that everyone was safely asleep, and following Edward's scent and heartbeat, he quietly climbed through the window of the second story bedroom. He felt desperate to be near him and could no longer resist the temptation that was calling to him. Edward.

He had tried to get through his usual daily routine at the hospital, but found himself in a constant struggle within himself not to go to Edward and claim him for his very own. No matter how hard he tried to stay focused on his work, his mind would soon quickly drift back to thoughts of Edward, touching him, and kissing him. He thought of how Edward's soft velvet voice sounded when he spoke his name, his smile and his inquisitive nature, and his soft pale skin and thick silky hair. He was utterly besotted with the boy, and the thought they could never be together, brought him pain that was both indescribable and unbearable at the same time.

His mind was in turmoil about how he had nearly lost control that evening. Making a mistake like that would jeopardize both their lives. Their sudden disappearance would have bought the attention of the authorities, especially with the Masen family being so well-known and respected. That attention could also bring the Volturi into the situation – a situation that could destroy them both. More importantly, Carlisle thought to himself, what about Edward, how would he react waking up after 3 days of feverish torment to discover his lover had turned him into a vampire. Could his mind even comprehend such an idea, such as his new "reality"? What if it drove the boy insane? What if Edward ran away in fear, lost to Carlisle forever, for eternity? What if he told Edward he was a vampire, and he rejected him? There would be no turning back, no matter how much Edward would wish it to be and no matter how much Carlisle would desperately want to give it to him if he could, if that was Edward's final choice. "No" thought Carlisle, realizing that once he changed Edward, the only alternative available to them after that would be that he destroyed them both forever.

The thought of putting Edward into such a precarious situation brought back his feelings of self-loathing and contempt for himself, which he had not experienced in a very long time. In addition, the longing and ache from being alone for so long, which he had tried to fill with his profession, had now overtaken everything else in his mind. Carlisle knew that the only thing that would fill that void, and heal the desperate aching he was now feeling was Edward. Nothing and no one else would ever be an option for him. It had to be Edward or no one. One way or another, whatever happened between Edward and himself, Carlisle knew that his own life, his own existence would never be the same again.

He entered Edward's room and stood near the window, afraid to go closer. The room smelled strongly of Edward's scent, and all sense of reason and control was now leaving Carlisle's mind, but he also knew that he had to stay in control by gradually become more and more familiar with the intoxicating scent that was now calling to him. A scent that stayed with him long after Edward himself had left his company. Carlisle watched Edward sleeping, breathing in the scent for hours, practicing holding his own breath for long periods. He watched Edward sleeping so peacefully in his bed. He looked more beautiful and enticing than anything Carlisle had ever seen before, either in his human life, or after he had been changed into what he was now. Carlisle stood there looking down at Edward, his long, thick eyelashes fanning his beautiful eyes and his soft and full lips in a slight pout. Carlisle could feel his entire being aching to reach out and touch Edward lying there on the bed, completely unaware of Carlisle's presence so close to him. Carlisle felt ashamed and embarrassed at this awful invasion of Edward's privacy, in his own home, his own room, but not enough to leave and never return.

Suddenly Edward started to stir in his bed, tossing from side to side, and ended facing him, lying on his side with his hand outstretched towards him.

"Carlisle."

He was still asleep. Carlisle was sure of that. His breathing was still even and his eyes closed. Edward was dreaming – Edward was dreaming about HIM !

Carlisle moved swiftly, climbing out of the window and racing home - not certain if, his feet ever even touched the ground.

He returned to Edward's bedroom every night after that, praying to hear his name from his lips again. It was the Sunday night before Edward's first day of work when Carlisle lost control.

Edward was sleeping fitfully in the heat of the night, only wearing pajama pants. He should have left immediately upon seeing so much of him exposed, his smooth skin glistening. Then Carlisle heard what he had been praying for … Edward calling out his name and reaching out for him. He left the safety of the space near the window. He was just going to touch him, just for a moment … just this once.

Carlisle vowed to himself that he could never let that happen ever again.

Edward did not see Isabella for the next couple of days, because she was saying she was still "too upset to discuss the matter". Major Swan had literally slammed the door in Edward's face on the two occasions Edward had come to visit and tried to talk things over with her.

The following Sunday the Swan family refused to speak to either Edward or his parents at church after the services. Mrs. Swan looked nervous, Major Swan appeared enraged as usual, and Isabella would not even look at them.

The dinner that night was solemn. Edward did not participate in any discussions, and his appetite did not match his usual enthusiasm shown at most evening meals. Edward felt terrible for a multitude of reasons. His family had grown fond of the Swans over time and he had alienated them, and he silently chastised himself for being so honest and open with Isabella about his feelings, or rather the lack of them, outside of friendship, only a few short days ago. He also missed Carlisle terribly.

"Edward you must eat something. You have eaten very little all week. I am sure Isabella will come around eventually. She just needs some time to calm down. We women can be very temperamental creatures. Besides, you have work tomorrow. You need your strength."

"Yes, mother."

Edward sympathized with Isabella, but she had to get over her notion of them ever becoming a couple, as he may have to get over his feeling and attraction to Carlisle. The difference was that, although he had never given Isabella any indication of reciprocating her feelings, he did know that Carlisle felt something for him. He just did not know if it was enough. There was that inexplicable feeling whenever Carlisle was in the room from the first moment he met him. The first time they kissed was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and it was certainly nothing like Bella's kiss. However, there had been "EVERYTHING" in Carlisle's. Edward could not sleep at night thinking about the way they had touched each other. He replayed every second repeatedly, treasuring the memory of their embrace, and then trying to understand what could have gone wrong for Carlisle to leave so suddenly the way he did.

The next morning he awoke, smiling after having yet another dream about Carlisle, but this one had been much more vivid. He still remembered the entwining of their bodies, the deep passionate kisses, and Carlisle's caresses all over him, savoring each thought. Edward slowly got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom where one of the servants had run his bath for him.

He took off his pajama pants and walked to the tub, glancing at himself in the mirror on the way. He suddenly did a double take when he saw bruises on his body, including the most prominent one on his neck. There had to be an explanation of course, but it eluded him for the moment, and he had no time to dwell on it.

Edward got to work early, almost an hour before he was due to even start. He was feeling anxious about starting at the hospital, but even more so to talk to Carlisle and find out the reason behind his sudden departure from Edward's house the previous week. Carlisle was waiting for him inside the hospital entrance. He had obviously chosen to get there early as well, Edward thought to himself. His face had the usual open and friendly expression, but Edward could sense a difference now. His whole manner was different. Carlisle had changed, and his eyes said much more than the smile he was giving to Edward as he walked through the hospital's small entry corridor towards him.

They got though the traditional pleasantries, and Carlisle proceeded to take Edward on a thorough and fascinating tour of the hospital. Carlisle introduced him to all the staff, instructed Edward on all his duties and what his assignments would be, and he walked with Edward as they went down to get the uniform he would now be wearing. Edward could not help but feel a bit excited as he caught a glimpse of himself wearing his new uniform in the mirror. But he was not sure whether his excitement was due to seeing his own reflection, or the fact that Carlisle had perhaps lingered a little too slowly in helping him on with his jacket, standing so close that Edward could feel Carlisle's breath on his face.

During the day, in which they spent mainly working close to one another, Edward was disappointed to realize that they had not had a chance to be alone or to talk privately. Edward had the feeling that Carlisle may be deliberately trying to avoid such a situation and conversation.

However, Edward soon had an opportunity when Carlisle was demonstrating how to listen to a patient's breath sounds. He reached over and gently skimmed Carlisle's hand as he held the stethoscope. He heard Carlisle gasp and freeze for a second. He was right. Carlisle may have been avoiding him, but Edward now felt certain that it was not because Carlisle did not want him. He was even more determined now to talk to him about this before he left work that day.

He walked back to Carlisle's office when he had completed his last piece of paper work for the day and was surprised when the door suddenly opened as he was about to knock.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Carlisle?"

"Actually, I was just leaving…"

"That's fine. I'll walk with you. I'm getting ready to leave myself."

He saw Carlisle's expression change momentarily, which was quickly replaced by a look of slight curiosity.

They walked silently out of the hospital side by side. It was now a little after eight in the evening.

"I need to talk to you, Carlisle, about last Monday night."

"Not here, Edward." Carlisle looked over his shoulder at the other people near the hospital exit.

"Then where can we talk more privately?"

"There is nothing to talk about. You should go home. It's late." Carlisle started to walk away.

Edward quickly caught up to him and matched his pace.

"No Carlisle. I am not going home until you talk to me."

Carlisle sighed. "My apartment is not far from here, but we will need to be discreet."

They walked to Carlisle's apartment again in silence. The apartment was large but austere. He could see from the hallway, a sofa and chair in the living room and a fireplace with a chair in front of it. He could see books on the floor nearby. Edward took the offered seat near the sofa as Carlisle had directed him to, while the older man sat down on the sofa directly facing him.

"I'm sorry about what happened…" Carlisle began.

"Sorry about what, exactly?"

"I should never have…"

"What?" Edward said impatiently. "Kissed me? Because if that is the problem than I'm wrong too."

"You don't understand." Carlisle poised at the edge of the sofa, leaning with both arms on his thighs and his hands clasped together.

Edward sprang up from the chair and began pacing, running his hands through his hair.

"Then make me understand. I'm not leaving here until you do."

"You are so young, Edward."

"No matter how mature you seem, you are not much older. Besides, in another year, I will be able to go to war, and old enough to marry. I am not young." Edward stopped himself before he was tempted to stamp his foot like a child.

"Why won't you look at me, Carlisle? Do I disgust you?"

"No, you could never disgust me," Carlisle said finally looking up at him.

"Then what is it? Why did you push me away? Why are you pushing me away? What is making you afraid?"

"Everything, Edward!" Carlisle shouted out in frustration, standing up from his seat. "Yes, I have feelings for you, but I care about you too much to let this continue. I cannot explain any more to you. I wish I could."

"I don't believe you! How can you say you have feelings for me, and yet you reject me at the same time? I know society is against it. I have heard the boys talk about it at school and at the country club too, but I don't care. You said that I should live my life – not let others make decisions for me. Why don't you take your own advice?" Edward asked pleadingly.

"Have you forgotten about your parents? What do you think your father, my friend, would think of this… your mother? She has plans for you to marry, if not Isabella, then some other girl. You are the last heir, Edward. Do you not understand what that means?

"I love my parents. They have been everything to me, but Carlisle you are my life now. You _are everything_ to me." Edward's voice was now no more than a whisper.

Carlisle was overwhelmed by what Edward was saying to him, and standing so close to Edward, being able to touch him, to feel him, was almost unbearable.

"Please don't Edward. I don't have the strength to resist this, to resist you," he whispered. "You don't know what you are doing."

"Yes, I really do, Carlisle," Edward replied, saying Carlisle's name breathlessly, caressingly, leaning in even closer to place his lips upon Carlisle's.

"Please Edward, stop," he pleaded weakly as Edward moved to deepen the kiss.

Carlisle pulled back his hand, which had been stroking Edward's hair and stepped back, looking away from him. "You have to leave Edward."

"Why are you doing this? Being apart is not what either of us wants. I'm not going to marry. If I cannot be with you, then I won't be with anyone else."

"Now you're just sounding immature, Edward. Don't waste your life waiting for me."

"I'm not wasting my life. Unlike you, I am being true to myself. I know I will never ever feel this way again, even if I live for an eternity."

Carlisle's head snapped up at that moment and he stared incredulously at Edward. Why did he and his mother have such an uncanny knack for saying the most revealing of things?

"It doesn't matter what you say Edward, we can work together if you still wish to, of course, but nothing more."

Edward couldn't ignore the irony of it. It was so similar to what he had said to Isabella that afternoon on the water. Maybe Carlisle didn't really have feelings for him. Maybe he was just as delusional as Isabella was. He could not stop the tears from falling, not sure, if it was more from anger or sadness.

"So, if we can only be colleagues or friends, why did you kiss me? Why did you lead me to believe you wanted more… that you wanted me?" he asked glaring at Carlisle.

"I told you I am sorry. " Carlisle turned away from him again, his hands clenched.

"That's fine, Dr. Cullen, have it your way." As Edward left the apartment, he felt as if he was leaving a part of himself behind.

Edward left the building and took the streetcar back to his home contemplating his day. When he slept that night, there were no dreams.

The next day at work, no matter how painful it was to him, he decided to end the awkward silences and be just as Carlisle had suggested - his friend. He was still hurt and disappointed, but he would not put Carlisle through what Isabella was doing to him.

As the weeks passed, they got into a regular routine as he continued to work under Carlisle's tutelage, learning to assess patients and do dressing changes and treatments. He enjoyed his work, and was more than happy and satisfied that he had chosen to go into the medical field. Carlisle was an excellent instructor. His vast knowledge and patience was a wonderment to behold. He would sometimes ask Carlisle a question about a certain procedure or diagnosis and Carlisle would animatedly elaborate, his face lighting up into brilliance. Edward would bask in his excitement as one would warm to the sun on a cold day. He relished seeing Carlisle happy. Carlisle had always had a look of isolation about him, even around other people. There was a part of him that he kept to himself which Edward wished he could reach, even if it had to be only as his friend.

More ever, he was in love with Carlisle. He had never had the chance to say it aloud to Carlisle, and he knew that he never would, but it was as true as knowing his own name. He found himself sometimes daydreaming about Carlisle's angelic countenance and voice, and he would surreptitiously watch the way he glided more than walked down the corridor. He moved about the hospital with a feline grace, his body appearing strong and lithe under his uniform. It was difficult watching the nurses and patients flirt with him, and he would find an excuse to intervene, or leave the room when he could not think of one. He berated himself for feeling or reacting way he did. He kept telling himself that he had no right.

Nevertheless, there were times he thought he could sense Carlisle looking at him, and there was the way Carlisle would smile when he would greet him in the morning, but he refused to read anything more into it. Even if Carlisle did feel something for him, perhaps it was no more than physical.

No, he would never get over him, but he would respect Carlisle's wishes.

It was the third week of August and the Swans were still not speaking to his family; his mother had let him know that she was not happy with the situation. Word had spread that there had been some kind of "incident", which had occurred between he and Isabella. There were conversations that would stop whenever they would pass people in church that Sunday. Rumors had permeated their social circle, and no parent wanted their son to date her. Major Swan had been prophetic. Apparently, someone had seen them at the park and now there were reports of a broken engagement. No one spoke to them directly about it, but of course, their maid, Mary, had all the details. Mostly, it was either that Edward had broken Isabella's heart or Edward rejected Isabella for unsavory reasons.

As for his mother's matchmaking, she had decided it was best to let the whole affair die down before attempting another dinner party. Besides, she had set her aspirations on Isabella, and it was almost as if she was in mourning. She said that she had already considered Isabella a daughter; she saw no one else in that role. However, although he felt sorry for Isabella, Edward was happy he did not have to go through an uncomfortable dinner party again.

Despite the unpleasantness of Church that morning, Edward was content to spend his evening reading some medical journals Carlisle had let him borrow. He was still thinking about Carlisle most of the time, daydreaming more often than he realized. He was surprised he was able to function at all in the hospital around him. He was starting to feel a little downhearted when he decided to play the piano. It was always soothing for him when his mind needed some peace.

It was later, while he immersed himself in playing, that he heard a familiar melodious voice. He stopped playing and turned to see his father and Carlisle standing in the doorway of the music room. Even working with Carlisle five days a week, did not diminish how his body responded to him ever since the first time he met him.

"Please do not stop Edward. Debussy, is it not?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Clair de Lune."

"You play beautifully. Your father's praise does not do you justice. You are just as talented as pianist as you are a medical assistant."

"Thank you."

Edward could not help the blush that heated his face as he turned back to the piano to play. His father and Carlisle stayed in the room listening until he finished the piece.

"We didn't mean to disturb you, Edward. I asked Carlisle to come over to discuss a malpractice case I've been working on," his father said.

"Yes, I could not resist the allure of your music, and Debussy is one of my favorites. Thank you for allowing me to hear you play."

"You are welcome to come and listen anytime, Carlisle." Edward told him. "It is the least that I can do for you after all you have done for me."

"No, it is my pleasure to have you as a protégé."

They stared at each other for an awkward moment before Edward's father broke the silence.

"We best get started on that case, Carlisle, before it gets too late."

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow at work, Edward. Have a pleasant night."

"The same to you, Carlisle."

Edward watched them leave for his father's study. He started to play the piano again although he didn't think that it would help to clear his confusion. Carlisle was hiding something from him. He could not mistake the feelings emanating from him any longer. Carlisle looked at him as if he could see through the very soul of him. No - Carlisle looked at him as if he _was_ his soul.

Edward once again slept restlessly that night thinking about his predicament with Carlisle. He was not sure what he was going to do, but he had to do something. He could not go on with the torture of being near him each day, knowing there was no potential of it being more than a working relationship. Maybe Isabella had the right idea after all.

The next day at work was busy. He was working more on his own now, with very little input from Carlisle. There was no time for any private conversions, which was just as well, because Edward did not know what he could say to Carlisle other than what he had already said. He had to look beyond his non-relationship with Carlisle and look to his future. He would start his last year of school in the fall and then there was the war he still had hopes of joining. It was with these thoughts that he left the hospital that evening to catch the streetcar home when he heard someone call his name.

"Major Swan?"

Carlisle watched Edward leaving the hospital through his office window as he had done every night since Edward's first week of work. He stayed at work longer than necessary most nights to avoid the temptation of following him. Carlisle knew that Edward was his one and only weakness now. He had almost lost control with him again on two separate occasions already. The temptation to follow, to touch was now almost consuming Carlisle completely.

As these thoughts were flooding Carlisle's mind, he noticed a familiar shape which appeared to be following Edward a block away. He saw Edward stop and turn around to the man behind him.

Edward waited for Major Swan to catch up to him. He was happy to see that he was finally willing to talk to him. Perhaps, Edward thought hopefully, they could put all the misunderstandings behind them.

"Major Swan, how are you this evening?"

"I need to talk to you Edward, but somewhere more private," the Major replied in a somewhat hushed tone. "Why don't we walk around to the next corner? It's just off the main street," the Major continued, pointing to the side street not far from where they were now standing.

They walked in silence to the corner and turned and had only taken a few steps when the Major suddenly turned around to face Edward, his expression now full of uncontrollable rage.

"You ruined my little girl!" The Major's anger now making his voice shrill, frightening Edward.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, feeling suddenly uneasy and apprehensive of the man standing in front of him. "I'm so sorry for all the dreadful upset that this has caused for both our families. It was never my intention to hurt Isabella, I do care for her, very much, but just not the way she cares for me. When I became aware of Isabella's feelings, my only intention was to avoid any further hurt for her and to not let her mistakenly think that we would ever be anything but good friends".

"You can stop that innocent act with me, Masen." Major Swan sneered at him.

Edward noticed that the Major had taken something out of his pocket and that he was now pointing a gun directly at him. Before Edward had time to realize and react to what was happening, the Major started to place pressure on the trigger.

A chill ran through Carlisle's body as he recognized the man walking up to Edward and turning the corner with him. He raced out of the hospital and down the back alley to see Edward and the Major at the end of the street, stunned at what he was witnessing. Before he really had time to think about the horror of it all, he was running towards the only thing that mattered to him in this or any other world.

Edward.

Edward, still in a state of shock of what the Major was about to do, thought he heard the shot and just as suddenly, felt his body being thrown to the other side of the walkway. He looked up to see a blur that was moving at inhuman speed, which appeared to be turning into Carlisle, grabbing the gun from Major Swan and then lifting him into the air like he was a feather and throwing him down on the brick pavement.

Carlisle bent over Edward who was still lying on the ground and started examining him, panic clearly shown on his face. "Are you all right, Edward? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Edward managed to whisper, still in shock, staring up at Carlisle.

"How is Major Swan?" Edward asked, looking at the man just a few feet away from him. He noticed how broken the Major's body appeared and had to turn away.

Carlisle looked at Edward strangely for a moment and then softly said, "He's dead Edward. He must have had a heart attack."

Edward slowly shook his head and jumped up to his feet. "No Carlisle, I saw what you did. I saw how fast you moved. I saw your amazing strength with my own eyes. How could you have done all this?" Edward asked, his voice now shaking almost uncontrollably. "Tell me Carlisle, what in Heaven's name are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my Hollywood beta for forcing me to get this published!**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

Chapter 5

There was no inquiry into Swan's death. The talk was that he was on his way to speak to Edward when he suffered a heart attack. Most were not surprised when the news of his death occurred. He had been obsessed with his anger toward the young Masen, telling everyone, whenever he did not run his audience off, about the wrong his daughter had suffered. He started drinking frequently and spouting violent threats, to the point of his friends having to see him safely home from the county club or pub.

He was given a large military funeral befitting a war hero, the police department of Chicago in attendance. There were several dignitaries attending including the current mayor. He was to be laid to rest in Graceland Cemetery, well-known as the resting place of élite Chicagoans. Edward sat in the church next to his parents. He could see Mrs. Swan and Isabella sitting not far in the front pews, clearly distraught. He was afraid to approach them after the service, now it was not so much of receiving a negative reproach but from the guilt of the circumstances surrounding the Major's death. He was still reeling from the incident in disbelief. Carlisle tried to convince him he was in shock and did not see that he was right behind him only a half a block away, and then quickly followed him to the alley, intercepting the Major before harm could be done. Edward refused to believe it. He knew what he saw. Carlisle then pleaded with him not to say anything and promised to explain later. Edward agreed to lie about the Major's attempt on his life. He never would have told a soul anyway. He still did not understand the Major's venomous reaction to his rejection of his daughter, but he did not wish his reputation soiled in any way. He owed that to Isabella. However, he also needed to talk to Carlisle soon.

His family followed the funeral procession out to the burial and paid their last respects. Despite his misgivings about the whole affair, Edward wanted to make amends and put any pain behind him. He approached Isabella at the reception knowing all eyes would be on them.

"Isabella, I am very sorry for your loss, please accept my condolences."

Isabella looked up at him with swollen red-rimmed eyes. He could see that the Major's death had taken its toll on her. His heart sank looking at her appearing so vulnerable.

"Thank you, Edward." Her expression then changed to her indecipherable one, just after he noticed what he thought was fear. "Edward, you were the last person my father spoke to before he died. What did you say to him? What were you discussing? "

"Isabella. What does it matter?" He asked, taken aback by the questions and accusatory tone of her voice.

"Isabella," Mrs. Swan interrupted them. "Come, the major is here to offer his condolences," she said, taking Isabella by the arm and giving Edward a slight nod.

"Edward, I hear you were the reason Major Swan died." Edward recognized to the voice and turned around to face him.

"Sergeant Newton," Edward acknowledged. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean that Major Swan left his home to speak to you and ends up conveniently dead."

"Sergeant Newton, be careful how you address my son," the senior Edward warned, walking close to Edward. "There was no need for an inquiry. He died of a heart attack as you and everyone else knows."

"What happened to his gun?" the sergeant asked.

"This is inappropriate talk at a funeral, Sergeant, as well as slanderous. Are you willing to take this elsewhere?" Edward Sr. asked intimidatingly.

"Come on, Father, there's nothing you can do. The rich can get away with murder," the sergeant's son, Michael said. They both walked away leaving the reception.

Edward again was at a quandary on what could have happened. Michael was never a close acquaintance but he had done nothing to warrant his animosity. Things appeared to be spinning out of control rapidly.

"Maybe you and mother should reconsider my enlisting before my next birthday."

"This is not a joking matter. If the sergeant continues in his accusations, it will accumulate in court. We have dealt with enough these past weeks; I do not have patience for any further nonsense. I can see how much strain you have been under." His father placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't let him get to you, son. He was the Major's close friend and a little biased. We will discuss this when we get home, away from prying eyes and ears."

Once home, Edward changed out of the suit and tie into some comfortable clothing. He ate very little at dinner that night, his mind still on the recent events. He had not been back at work since the Major's death. Both his parents and, to his dismay, Carlisle decided that he needed a few days off to recover. He knew Carlisle was stalling, but this time he would not get away with it. He would find out the truth one way or another. Carlisle owed him that. He was tired of trying to figure out what was going on with him. All he could think about were the incredible things Carlisle had done to prevent the major's attempt on his life. He always felt Carlisle was different but what he could not fathom.

He was surprised to find both his mother and his father in his study when he arrived. He braced himself for the discussion to follow, because things never went well when both parents were involved. His father spoke first.

"Please take a seat, son." Edward sat in the chair facing his father's desk while his mother stood next to his father behind his desk. "Your mother and I have been discussing options for your future, Edward."

"I don't understand, Father. I thought this was decided. I'm doing well at the hospital and I would like to continue in my studies once I'm back at school."

Edward watched his mother place her hand over one of his father's shoulders.

"Edward," she began, "I spoke to Renée privately before I left the funeral. She wanted to speak to me; rather, she wants you to reconsider marrying Isabella. Your father and I have discussed it and decided that it would be the best thing for both of you…"

"But Mother…?" Edward interjected.

"Please don't interrupt, Edward. Please hear us out. Charles was going through a financial hardship. That and Isabella's emotional state were circumstances that could have possibly contributed to Charles demise."

Edward had nothing to say, the guilt, and remorse eating away at him. He did feel somewhat responsible for the Major's death, truth be told, his mother's remarks painfully hitting their targets, but he did not love Isabella. How could disregarding both his and Isabella's happiness benefit anyone in the long run. He looked at his father for some sort of support or solution to the dilemma. His father gave him a sympathetic look but was not forthcoming with any reprieve.

"I don't love her!" He simply stated. Surely they would put his happiness first, he thought.

"Isabella loves you, and in time you could grow to love her. It's not like you are in love with someone else."

Edward looked at his mother in disbelief, frustration becoming anger. "I'm sorry about Isabella's and her mother's dire circumstances, but I won't marry her mother. How can you even ask me?"

"Watch your tone, Edward!" His father said.

Elizabeth ignored his outburst. "It would be the best thing for both of you. You would have the perfect wife, she would have financial security, and you would be helping your friend out of a terrible situation. Is it not enough that she lost her father? Besides, I don't want to see you ending up like Carlisle, wandering around all alone with no purpose other than his career."

Edward shot up from the chair. "What do you mean, Mother? There's nothing wrong with Carlisle or the way he lives?" His anger and disbelief had reached its peak.

"Gossip says otherwise. He is a single, attractive, successful, physician and he has no wife or intended. No one has seen him pay any attention to any woman. I don't think it is in your best interests to continue to work with him any longer."

"This is absurd. You can't mean that. You have never let gossip sway you before, and I thought Carlisle was your friend. Now simply because he's not married or engaged he's not to be trusted? Father, I can't believe you're going along with this! You of all people…" Edward said, still in disbelief.

His father finally spoke up. "We are only stating the way things are perceived. I will not force you to become engaged against your will, Edward. I feel that is too much of a life changing decision for me to make for you, but I do want you to step back and take a look at where you are headed if you continue on your course. Our society can be very unforgiving for certain choices we make. You are still so very young and inexperienced in the ways of the world. As your parents, we have to use our own observations and experience to prevent you from making mistakes. I want to see you happy, Edward. We may be going about this the wrong way but we are only looking out for your best interest. We do think of Carlisle as a friend but I agree with your mother. If things were different, if you were engaged, your continuation of you working with him would not be an issue. I see nothing wrong with your friendship but I think you should limit your contact with him. Carlisle has lived a singular life without family or responsibilities. His life is different from yours, Edward, and you have to think about the Masen reputation."

"What are you implying, Father?" He noticed his father staring poignantly at him.

Edward bit his tongue. How could he argue with his parents? His parents' disapproval of Carlisle's lifestyle should not affect their working relationship, as far he was concerned. "I think it would look suspicious if I quit my job now and it's only for the summer. By the time school starts in the fall, I'm sure the gossip mongers would have found other fares."

"I hope they will. In the meantime, it has been long day. I want you to think about what we discussed and we will revisit this in the morning," his father said.

"I think I'll take a walk to clear my head."

"Sure, Edward, know that we love you."

He left his parents in the study, doubtless plotting some other way to get him to marry Isabella. He walked out of the front door of the house and went to a nearby park, taking a seat on a bench.

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle walked out from behind a nearby tree. Edward knew he had been following him. After working with him for so many weeks, he could sense when he was nearby, but then again, now when he thought about it, it had always been that way. He could always feel a slight humming in the air, like electricity. It would fade to the background after a while, but it was always there, accompanying a feeling of comfort and security. It was difficult to put into words other than saying that he felt connected to Carlisle in some way, like the stars in the sky or the earth and air and water. Each one an entity onto itself but much more enhanced by the other.

Carlisle wordlessly sat next to him. He made sure to keep a respectable distance from Edward.

"Why have you been following me around? I though you agreed to meet me later."

Carlisle stared out to the little pond in front of the bench. There were two swans peacefully gliding across the water.

"I had to see if you were alright. So much has happened lately. I was concerned." Edward's brush with death reminded Carlisle how tenuous Edward's human life was. He had been following Edward around as much as time permitted since the Major's attack on his life.

Carlisle thought about all the subjects they needed to discuss and yet feared to - his revealing himself the foremost. Edward had enough burdens to bear without dealing with the added pressure of associating with a vampire.

"Are you going to tell me what you are?"

"Don't you have more pressing matters?"

"'You are my most pressing matter. My mother's plans for my future with Isabella are minor."

Carlisle felt Edward words cut deeply into him. Primal thoughts of the words "he's mine" started to reverberate in his head.

"You heard us, didn't you?" Edward said, realization dawning on him.

"Yes, I could hear the entire conversation. I am sorry for eavesdropping. I had to know that you were alright."

"What are you, Carlisle? I don't understand how you are capable of doing the things I saw."

Carlisle expected to see Edward looking at him with fear as he had seen that fateful day after work, but there was nothing but awe and curiosity on his face. "I am sorry I can't tell you, Edward, I'm not allowed."

"But you promised to tell me."

"We can discuss this later. What are your plans with Miss Swan?" Carlisle said, changing the subject.

"I don't want to stop working with you, Carlisle, and I enjoy what I'm learning."

"Does that mean you will consider the engagement?"

"No, that could never be possible. I don't care what you are, Carlisle. It does not matter to me if you are an angel or a ghost. I want to be with you and only you." Edward looked over to Carlisle. "I love you, Carlisle."

Carlisle had dreamed of hearing those words from Edward as he longed to say them to him in return but he could not - not until Edward understood their situation fully. "Edward, you should know what getting involved with me entails."

"No, it doesn't matter. We could run away together and go where no one could ever find us, away from incriminating eyes. It doesn't matter to me if you don't feel the same way I do, but I know you feel something."

"Running away never solved anything. It would be the worst thing you could do. You have to face things head on."

"You can say that. You don't have my parents. "

Carlisle wondered for a moment if Edward was not so much in love with him as wanting to escape from his responsibilities or his parents. He could see the pressure affecting the boy. His shoulders were starting to slump and his easy smile was gone.

"What would you have me do, Carlisle?"

"I cannot make that choice for you, Edward."

"Then what would you wish me to do?"

Carlisle stared into Edwards eyes earnestly. "I would wish us to be together for always. It is just that it is too complicated. My road is not easy, Edward. You would have to give up life, as you have known it to be with me. Life with Isabella would be so easy. She could give you everything - children, a normal life. I live a peripatetic existence. I can never stay in one place for too long."

"It doesn't sound like such a bad deal as long as I'm with you."

Carlisle was suddenly unable to look at Edward. "I think it's best if we stop working together. It's imperative that we not draw attention to ourselves. I should leave before things get too dangerous."

"You're abandoning me?" Hurt was clear in his voice. "You accused me of not facing things."

"This is different, Edward."

"Yes, it always is, isn't it?"

"My only priority is you."

"You are not one of my parents. Stop sounding like them. Everyone is doing things for my benefit, never asking me what I want. Why don't you admit you love me, Carlisle, and then we can work from there? Whatever the problems, we can face them together."

_How can someone so young be so wise?_ Carlisle thought. "Our feelings for each other are more complicated than you could ever realize. Society frowns on a relationship between two men and I am a friend to your parents. However, those two reasons are insignificant compared to the last complication. You want to know what I am but I cannot tell you, and even if you guess or find out your life could be jeopardy."

"Are you a spy or some secret weapon the government created to help fight the war?"

Carlisle had to chuckle at the boy's imagination. He took a book out from his jacket pocket. "Here, take this."

"I don't understand. What does this mean?"

"I can't say more. I am bound by rules of my kind." Carlisle knew he was bending them tremendously.

"Your kind? There are more of you?" Edward asked, incredulously.

"It is late. We will have to discuss this later and in a more private setting."

"Carlisle, my parents are concerned about me seeing you so often. I may be able to get them to allow me to continue to work with you, but we would have to be discreet to see each other further."

"I understand, Edward. Don't worry. I will get in touch with you."

Edward had every faith in world that he would, and walked back to his home somehow confident that Carlisle would never stay far away from him as much as he professed that he should. He prepared himself for bed, sat at his desk, and picked up the book Carlisle gave him.

**A/N: This is a short chapter, so I'll make up for it by posting an outtake soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: All my gratitude to Snarky, who takes time out of her busy schedule to play with me.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Carlisle was called to the house in the middle of the night. Dr. Gerandy was unavailable, working with the latest spate of patients admitted with the outbreak of pneumonia. Carlisle had worked two shifts and was not allowed to work the last, but this was an emergency request.

It was a grand stone house, the largest on the block. As he walked through the house, he could see that no expense had been spared. Damask silk was in abundance and intricate gold inlaid furnishings gleamed throughout the rooms he passed. There were Tiffany lamps and windows, paintings by Rossetti, and a Singer Sargent family portrait.

"Come right this way, Sir."

He was led up the winding staircase to a bedroom. He saw the servants carrying out bloodied sheets. There on a large bed lay Isabella with her mother at her side.

He conducted the exam, but found it too late to do anything. She had miscarried. He gave her morphine for the pain and advised bed rest and plenty of fluids for a few days.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mrs. Swan asked

"Yes, she should be fine. I am sorry about the child."

"It's for the best." Mrs. Swan looked nervously at him, wringing her handkerchief. "May I please speak to you for a moment?"

Carlisle nodded in acquiescence and followed her downstairs to the parlor. It was just as elaborate as the rest of the house he had seen. He took the offered seat across from her.

"I know that you will not tell anyone about this because of patient-doctor confidentiality."

"I would not tell anyone regardless."

"Good. I had heard you were a man to be trusted."

Carlisle was wondering when she was going to get to the point. He had actually known the reason behind Isabella's urgency to marry from the very beginning. He smelled the pregnancy hormones in her at the dinner party. He could not have - and would not have - told Edward, no matter how much he had wanted to. Besides, he didn't' know if that would have been the final straw to push him to marry her, to keep her from disgrace. In spite of Edward's refusals to agree to matrimony, he felt Edward was the gallant type who would sacrifice his own happiness for a friend and filial piety.

"Dr. Cullen, I know you are aware of the Masens and my proposal of marriage between Isabella and Edward. I think you understand now why it was so urgent for them to marry. But my husband's finances are also an issue. To put it bluntly, we are ruined. We stand to lose our home, servants, everything. We will be forced to depend on the kindness of relatives who cannot afford to keep us in the manner to which we are accustomed. When Charles died, the reality of our monetary state combined with Edward's refusal to marry her – well, you appreciate that Isabella could not bear it in her delicate condition. You must understand, she does have feelings for Edward, so there is no reason for the marriage not to occur, especially now."

"This is not a matter to discuss with me, Mrs. Swan. I told you that I will not tell Edward about what transpired here tonight." Carlisle was infuriated but trying his best to avoid showing it and wanted the conversation to end quickly. To think that Edward was being railroaded into a loveless marriage to cover an illegitimate pregnancy in which he bore no part, and for financial gain of another party, was more than he could bear. That the woman was still persistent, in spite of Edward's repeated refusals, was intolerable. Edward's suggestion of running away did not sound so irrational at the moment.

"Isabella and I could see how much taken Edward is with you. He listens to you." She dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief even though he could smell no tears.

"Maybe you should have this discussion with the father of her child," Carlisle said, with barely held contempt. For he knew the child could not have been Edward's. "This is not a matter to discuss with me. I will not talk Edward into something he does not want to do. He should have the freedom to choose whom he wants or if he wants to marry. I also would never talk anyone into a loveless marriage, especially for someone else's dire straits. My main concern for Edward is his happiness and _that_ is the only advice I will give him. Have a good day, Ma am." Carlisle stood up to leave.

"What would happen to Edward when the rumors start?"

Carlisle stopped abruptly, not taking another step. He felt an uneasiness not usually induced by a human. He turned to look at Mrs. Swan's smug face. Gone was the grieving widow, the distraught mother façade. "To what rumors are you referring to?"

"You don't think anyone notices the way you two look at each other? Edward doesn't smile at anyone as he does at you. He ignored Isabella and everyone else completely at the dinner party. He hung on your every word, like a lo -"

"That's enough!" Carlisle snarled. He felt the venom pooling in his mouth in response to the venom she had been verbally spewing. His primal instincts were pushing him to protect his mate but his rational side reminded him that killing her would not be the best course of action.

Renée Swan was startled at Carlisle's anger, not expecting the mild-mannered physician to respond so furiously. But she had a lot at stake and verbally attacked, like a cornered animal.

"They would be engaged right now, if it were not for you. You have been leading that boy astray, running around town with him, pushing your perverted ways on him. Sergeant Newton would be all too happy to arrest you and bring you up on charges. Neither he nor I have forgotten that you - and Edward too for that matter - were suspiciously the last to see Charles alive. It would drag the Masen family's name through the mud right along with you."

"Mrs. Swan, if you think that I'm going to hand Edward over to you on a silver platter, you are sadly mistaken."

"It doesn't matter to me how you do it, but Edward had better marry Isabella and soon."

Carlisle left the home several minutes later, feeling the need to see Edward to assuage all the hostility he felt toward the human race at the moment. It was at times like these that he felt there was little difference amongst the two races he skirted.

* * *

They had decided to meet secretly at Carlisle's apartment later that evening after work. Edward told his mother he was meeting a few friends after work. But he knew she knew otherwise and simply no longer questioned him. His parents had finally understood that forcing him to marry Isabella or anyone else was not for the best. He had heard about a relative leaving the Swans a large inheritance, so at least there was no need to marry Isabella off for financial security. He hated the thought of Bella being married off to someone she did not love - the very fate he was trying to avoid. He was happy he no longer had to think about what he would have done to prevent that from occurring.

Besides, there were more pressing things to attend to.

There were not many people about due to the recent outbreak of pneumonia. Signs were posted everywhere to wear masks and avoid public places. His parents had allowed him to continue to work at the hospital because of the shortage of qualified medical personnel. It would not look right for him to quit he argued. (His mother was concerned for his safety but he reminded her of the war he could be fighting, where he would doubtless have caught the sickness.)

He left the hospital later than Carlisle to avoid leaving with him. They were still taking a chance being seen in his apartment but they knew it would be more private than any public place, especially with so few people around where they would stand out more.

He hoped his mask would provide some safety from being detected and glanced around every now and then to see if anyone he knew was watching. He could not shake the feeling of being observed. He had felt it as soon as he had gotten off the streetcar. He could not see anyone following him when he looked around, but the feeling was still there. He could not shake the sense of foreboding and decided to speed up his pace but then he felt silly. There were dark clouds in the sky and it was threatening to rain. It was probably the combination of the weather and reading Carlisle's book that had him so jittery.

He made it to Carlisle's apartment and took the stairs to the third floor. He surreptitiously looked around the hallway before knocking on his door. Carlisle opened it immediately and invited him in his home.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" he asked, taking his hat and mask and placing them on the small table near the door. He was growing increasingly concerned for the young man's welfare in the current crisis. Initially, the Board of Health had incorrectly labeled the sickness pneumonia, but Carlisle knew from the start that they were on the brink of an influenza epidemic and that the world had not seen the worst of it. He also knew the soldiers brought the plague with them as they returned from the front lines and that Edward's neighborhood was in danger for its proximity to the Great Lakes Naval Training Station. He had begged him to cease his activities at the hospital for fear of exposure, but Edward steadfastly refused.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. How are you feeling?"

"I am never sick. Would you like something to drink?"

"Maybe some water if you please. And if you could direct me to your lavatory to wash my hands?"

Edward took the seat offered to him in the living room on his return. He was a bit nervous and his throat felt dry more from that than thirst. He saw that Carlisle, too, appeared a little anxious as he sat down in a chair across from him. He had his hands clasped together on his lap and he stared pointedly at them as if he was afraid to meet Edward's eyes.

"You promised to tell me everything, Carlisle."

Carlisle peered at him intently. "Did you read the book I gave you?"

Edward pulled the book out from his pocket.

"Dracula… " He shook his head as if to dispel whatever thoughts it contained. "What are you saying… this is fictional, isn't it?" At that moment a loud thunder-clap was heard outside, and the rain started beating hard against the window panes. Edward looked out at the turbulent downpour before returning his attention back to Carlisle.

"Most of it."

Edward stood up and began pacing the room, running his hands through his hair. It had gotten notably darker outside; the lights dimmed for a second.

Edward looked at Carlisle to see if he was joking with him or at worse showing signs of madness. Carlisle continued to look at him with a mixture of sadness and apprehension.

"The story _is_ fictional, Edward, but even fictional stories can be based on fact. Think about it, Edward."

"I have thought about it and nothing else for days. You have incredible strength and your skin is always so cold, but I've seen you during the day and seen your reflection in mirrors."

"You have never seen me in direct sunlight. I only go outside after sundown or on cloudy days. Sunlight won't hurt me but I have to avoid it."

"Why do you have to avoid it if it doesn't hurt you?"

"It would be better if I show you. One day, if you like…"

"What about sleeping in coffins, crucifixes… and stakes…?"

"Only the sleeping applies but it's not really sleep. It's a sort of stasis, if you will, and only a few hours a week and never in a coffin.

Younger vampires sleep a little longer."

"Younger vampires?" He looked puzzled. "How old are you?"

"I was changed in 1663, in London, England. I was 23 years old."

"You're trying to tell me that you're 255 years old?"

Edward stared at him in disbelief. "This is a bit much to take in right now." He started pacing again.

"So it doesn't bother you that I am a vampire but it bothers you that I am 255 years old?"

"No, that's not it…" Edward stopped and realized the absurdity of it all and started to laugh hysterically.

Carlisle found himself questioning Edward's sanity.

"Edward, are you alright?" He walked toward him but was afraid to touch him, afraid of rejection. He knew he would not be able to withstand that devastating blow.

"My parents were afraid of me falling in love with a man and instead I fall in love with a man who just happens to be an ancient vampire."

"Who are you calling ancient?" Carlisle tried to sound indignant but he was far too happy to see that Edward was not running away in fear of him. And he did say he was in love with him. He could never get tired of hearing that.

"So do you believe me, Edward?"

"I'm trying to believe you." Edward smirked. "You're not trying to scare me away are you, because you'll have to do better than that?"

Edward slowly walked over to him and knelt in front of him as if he was afraid of frightening him. He took the vampire's cool hand in his and pressed it to his cheek. Carlisle looked down and tentatively placed his other hand in Edwards's wild, thick, hair, feeling the strands against his fingers.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself involved in, Edward. Why are you not afraid? You should be running in the opposite direction.

I'm not human, Edward." He said in a strained voice, barely able to get the words out coherently.

"I'm too much in love with you to be afraid. My only fear is that you will leave me for my own good. We are bound together, Carlisle. We belong to each other. The circumstances of our gender, or life or death, cannot separate us. If I must become like you to be with you then so be it. I won't live without you."

Carlisle pulled Edward to his feet and looked into his eyes, still searching for any sign of revulsion or doubt, but saw there only adoration and love. He embraced Edward smelling his scent, absorbing his warmth, and felt utterly at peace.

"I love you, Edward," he said into his hair, unable to believe he had been so blessed.

Edward stood back from the embrace and looked at Carlisle with glistening eyes, elated that Carlisle had finally spoken the words he had been waiting to hear since he first met him.

"You are so beautiful, Carlisle," he said tenderly, cupping his face. "I bet you even make a beautiful bat."

Carlisle started laughing while Edward looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Like I said, most of the book is fictional."

They lost track of time as Carlisle explained the difference between the book and reality that night, including the fact that vampires did not morph into bats or, indeed, any other animal. The electric lights had gone out and they had to use candles. Strange shadows fell across the walls that should have given an eerie ambiance to the room, but Edward only felt completely safe as the wind howled in the rainstorm as Carlisle continued his tale about being a vampire. It was a night of revelations for Edward in more ways than one.

"Wait a minute… I wasn't a dreaming, was I? You really were there, in my room… that night. Oh God?" Edward stared at Carlisle in disbelief, his face flushing red enough for the other to see even without vampire sight.

Carlisle looked away ashamed and afraid that Edward would surely want to leave him now. He had utilized glamour on Edward; it was one of the things that he had abhorred to use and so had done so infrequently which was probably why he had not done a good job of it. Edward was not supposed to remember it. "You don't know how sorry I am. I had no right… I never should have…"

For the first time in his long existence, Carlisle was at a loss for words, a phenomenal he had never experienced. He was unable to look Edward in the eye. He felt more like a monster at that moment than at any other time in his life. He suddenly found himself gasping for air trying to will himself to breathe. Then he felt Edward's warm hand caressing his face.

"I'm happy to know that one of best nights of my life was actually real."

"One of the best?' Carlisle questioned.

Edward gave him a crooked grin before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Of course, the best is yet to be," Edward said kissing him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to O Highly Gifted One (as I was commanded to call my Beta from now on)!**

**I know this chapter is short, but in my defense, the next chapter is written and being edited as you read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

"I think I may have created a monster."

"Don't tell me you plan on giving me 'Frankenstein' next. I'm going to be hesitant to read any book you give me from now on," Edward said playfully, attempting to lean in for a kiss again as Carlisle pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. We can't let things get out of hand again." Carlisle hated seeing the wounded look on Edward's face. "You have to help me to stay strong. What happened that night should never have occurred. Vampires have heightened emotions, as well as senses. Our emotions can easily overpower us. I am not excusing myself for what I did, but because of what I feel for you, I have very little control of myself."

"Good."

Edward threw himself into Carlisle's arms, who could have easy sidestepped out of reach but had little inclination to do so.

"Why do I have a feeling that you have just taken advantage of me?" They lay lazily in a rarely used bed Carlisle had bought, coincidentally, after meeting Edward, but Edward did not need to know all his secrets. He had also hunted the day before to prepare himself for Edward's enticing aroma in the closed space of his apartment. He knew his control was slim at best with his instincts screaming at him to bite Edward whenever he was in close proximity. He had nearly unsheathed his teeth twice but was able stop himself when the smell of Edward's arousal superseded his desire for his blood. He had, however, been unable to prevent himself from bruising his neck as before, marking his territory. Edward had assured him that it had not hurt and that he rather enjoyed it. Edward lay resting against his chest with his head nuzzled under his chin, their arms wrapped around each other. This time both were fully awake and aware and without pajamas. They had spent the last hour exploring one another's body, delighting in the scent and texture of each other.

"Turn-about is fair play," Edward said, clearly happy now that everything was in the open. It was not unlike that night before, the one that even Carlisle's power could not make him forget, only he had been the aggressor this time. He had enjoyed watching Carlisle's body respond to his touch and made sure every inch was covered. He had much to learn and he was always an eager and studious pupil.

The storm has stopped while they each reached climax, but the electricity was still out. He could not stop looking at or touching Carlisle. His body was perfection, especially with the candle light, giving it a surreal glow. He had clearly defined muscles and smooth unblemished skin with the exception of the large, jagged scar on his neck. He had never seen it before. Carlisle always kept his neck covered with high collars or scarfs. He reached up and touched the scar.

"It must have been very painful?"

Carlisle had not discussed the transformation before. It was one of the many subjects he had been avoiding, just one more example of how selfish he was being. How could he ask Edward to endure three days of hellish torture? Would this be the final straw for Edward? Would he hate him for it when it was over? Would he even survive it? He had never created another vampire. Did he even know how to do it properly and how could he endure watching Edward go through it?

"What's wrong, Carlisle? You don't have to talk about it if it's difficult for you."

"No, it is important that I do talk about it."

Carlisle turned, lifting up to be able to look into Edward's eyes.

"The book was correct in that we only can recreate another vampire by biting them. It was only by accident that I was created. I believe he was only trying to make me his next meal. He was mad from hunger and would have finished draining me if it were not for the others in my group that chased him off. I knew that I had been infected with his venom when I felt the burning at my neck. I also realized that I was going to be one of the pursued if my group found me. I dragged myself into the sewer and hid under a pile of rotting potatoes. The pain was excruciating Edward. My whole body felt like it on was on fire, burning from the inside out. I stuffed a potato in my mouth to prevent anyone from hearing my screams. I hated what I was becoming but vampire survival instincts are strong. It was when my transformation was complete that I tried to kill myself. I could not go back to let my father do it, as I was sure he would not have hesitated to do so. I could not have endured the burning again and that was my father's preferred method for dealing with demons of any kind. Besides, I was ashamed of what I had become."

Edward could feel Carlisle's pain at reliving the events. He rubbed his hands over his shoulders in comfort.

"I'm sorry for all the pain you endured, Carlisle, but I'm so happy you did not kill yourself. I can't imagine my life without you."

"You don't understand, Edward. The transformation takes three days. You burn for three days. There is no turning back once the process has begun. You wake up with an unquenchable thirst. It's as if the burning is intensified there, centralized in your throat. It is all-encompassing and all-consuming. There is no other thought but ending that thirst. Blood becomes your only thought. Have you even considered _that_ aspect of life as a vampire?"

"No, I haven't." He had to admit it to himself that he had not wanted to think about it, although the thought of Carlisle drinking his blood was strangely a pleasant one.

"Blood is a vampire's only means of survival, Edward. I tried to kill myself rather than take a human life. It was when I decided to starve myself rather than attack a human that a deer crossed my path. I have never tasted human blood. I only drink the blood of animals. But I am a rarity and other vampires have shunned me because of it. In turn, I prefer to stay away from them. I cannot abide watching them take human lives. If you become like me you will also be isolated from others like me. We will have to live among humans yet be apart from them.

"I will not let you become a killer, Edward. I will train you how to hunt animals as I do. But it has to be your decision to not only give up your life but to become like me and live in isolation from others of our kind. Think about thoroughly, Edward. It will be an eternity of never quite being satiated from thirst. Animal blood does not satisfy the thirst completely. I am told only human blood does that and it is much more appealing.

"I'm not trying to scare you away from me but I want you to make an informed decision. I want nothing more than you to be at my side forever but if you decide not to I will understand."

"But you said that it is dangerous for you to tell me about your secret of being a vampire. Won't you be in trouble for telling me and allowing me to live?"

"I will try to make sure no one finds out. I would sooner harm myself than you, Edward, and I would gladly die rather than let anyone else hurt you. I am bound to you whether you choose to stay with me or not."

"What do you mean, Carlisle?"

"I told you that vampire's emotions are stronger than human ones. When we fall in love, it is for life. Unlike humans we are unable to fall out of love. We mate for life.

"You are now my mate, Edward. There will never be another for me."

Edward sat up with the shock of the enormity of Carlisle's words. "But you live for an eternity."

"Yes."

Edward sat quietly for another minute before musing aloud. "You would be mine for eternity."

"An eternity loving you is not such a bad thing." Carlisle smiled.

Edward's eyes were shining when they looked at him. "Indeed!"

"Are you sure, Edward?" Carlisle hesitated despite the happiness flooding him. "Please be sure. There is no turning back for me and neither will there be for you if you decide to be changed."

Edward put his arms around Carlisle's shoulders and hugged him tightly, molding his body as close to his as possible.

"I don't want to go back. I cannot go back."

He had finally seen Carlisle's eyes without the underlying look of loneliness and he wanted to make sure he could always see the pure beauty of the man as he was now. It was like looking at the sun once the clouds had passed. Even if it was a sacrifice, and truly he felt otherwise, he never wanted to think of Carlisle with that pain in his eyes again. He tenderly kissed Carlisle.

"Thank you for waiting 255 years for me."

Carlisle kissed him back passionately, savoring his warm lips and lightly pressing his tongue against them, silently asking for entrance. An eternity would never satisfy his craving for the young man, he thought as he sought more than he could actually take at the time. He held himself back with great difficulty, afraid to take his lovemaking too far lest he harm Edward. He was certain he would harm him – or worse! - bite him if his instincts took over. He pulled himself away reluctantly.

"You have to go, Edward."

Edward started placing small light kisses on Carlisle's face, driving him insane. _Well, maybe just one more time_, he thought and he slowly placed open mouth kisses down Edward's chest as Edward lay with his back arching, whimpering and then moaning in ecstasy, as he reached his intended destination, getting another taste of what would be coming soon.

"What do we do now, Carlisle?" They had enjoyed each other twice more, with Carlisle's quick vampire recovery time and Edward's being a young healthy 17 years old. Carlisle had suggested they get washed up and dressed before Edward ended up dehydrated or anemic.

"When will you change me? How are you going to change me?"

"Don't be so eager, my young man. I think we should wait until you're a little older, Edward. It will be easier to move around in society if you do not look like you belong in school. If you want to become a doctor, it would be more plausible if you looked older."

"I don't want to wait that long, Carlisle. We cannot keep sneaking around and besides, I'm supposed to enlist in the army next year. How would I get to see you?"

"We will figure it out, Edward. In the meantime, I could always visit you at night, remember."

A smile lit up Edward's face. "You will not glamour me again will you?"

"No, seeing how it had very little effect on you anyway."

Carlisle did not tell him that it could have worked better if they were blood bonded but that was more information for another time.

"You must go home, as much as I hate to let you go. I do not need to sleep but you do. You have to go to work in the morning."

Carlisle watched Edward as he dressed, thinking it sinful to cover such a specimen of perfection. It took great effort for him not to reach out and touch Edward, to stop him committing such a grievous act. If he could he would lock Edward in his apartment, never allowing him to depart from his sight. But he knew he would have to hold on to this memory until the next time he could hold him in his arms again.

Finally dressed, Edward found himself dreading to leave; he always felt empty without Carlisle beside him. He knew he could never wait a few more years. He would gladly repeat high school if it meant he could really be with Carlisle sooner. He embraced Carlisle one more time and left the apartment, nevertheless, with a smile that had not been there before the visit, knowing that his future was with Carlisle. His steps were a lot lighter as he walked home that night, the book in his pocket as a memento.

Carlisle watched Edward leave, taking his heart and soul with him, and for the first time he looked forward to rest of his impending years. The phone rang, bringing him out of his daydream.

* * *

The next morning he was still working after being called the previous night to the hospital. They had desperately needed him after the physician on duty had become ill with the influenza. He had worked only a few hours when he was stunned to see Edward walk in with his mother and his ailing father. Edward Sr. was gravely ill and unconscious from the influenza. Edward and his mother were distraught. He could see the fear on both their faces. He promised to take care of Edward Sr. and convinced them to go home and get some rest to visit in the morning. Edward was determined to not only come back for his father but to work as well and there was no convincing otherwise. He just needed to get his mother settled at home first.

But Edward never arrived for the morning shift. Carlisle had thought he had gone to see his father first, but he was there alone. Elizabeth came in an hour later, also alone.

"Has Edward shown up here? He was gone when the servants got up this morning." She saw the desperate look on Carlisle's face. "We were hoping he had decided to come back to work last night. One of my servants brought me to the hospital."

Carlisle felt a chill throughout his body but he had to stay calm for Elizabeth's sake. She had enough to worry about with her sick husband.

"No one has seen him, but I'm sure he will show up. Why don't you see your husband in the meantime, and I'll check to see if he is helping out in another ward?"

He asked around as he had suggested and no one had seen him. He had to stop to tend to his patients, including Edwards's father, his friend. He had promised Edward that he would take care of him. But something was deathly wrong and he had to hold himself together with difficulty. He had to stay sane and continue to work when all he really wanted to do was run out the building and look for Edward. He was trapped until the end of his shift.

Edward Sr. took his last breath at noon that day having never regained consciousness. Elizabeth was at his side. She was inconsolable now, having lost her husband and not knowing the whereabouts of her son. Captain Newton, who had just recently gotten his promotion, had refused to provide any men to look for him, seeing as it had not been 24 hours and they had more important things to do other than looking for some spoiled rich kid who was probably just loafing off somewhere.

It was of no surprised that Elizabeth had to be admitted to the hospital by the end of the day. He planned to stay longer than he desired to make sure she was properly taken care of - Edward would never forgive him otherwise, but she had other ideas.

"You must find my son. I know he needs your help. He would have moved heaven and earth to be here at his father's side. You must do everything in your power. Promise me, Carlisle. You will find him and take care of him for me.

"Here, I want you to give him these when you find him. I will not have much use for them much longer."

She handed him her and her husband's wedding rings.

"Elizabeth, you should keep them for later. You must fight to get better for Edward."

"Do not patronize me, Carlisle!"

Elizabeth surprised him by speaking so strongly while apparently very weak.

"I'm going to die. It does not matter now. My husband is dead and you two were going to run off together anyway. Edward never could fool me. I knew I could not stop it, and then I knew that you were his destiny no matter what obstacle I or anyone else could place in his path. I still believe that. He loves you just as I know you love him. Stop wasting your time here with me. You cannot save me but you can save Edward. Go! Save my sweet boy!"

Elizabeth fell back into a coughing fit. Carlisle helped her into a sitting position and gave her a sip of water. He held her feverish hand one last time.

"I'll find Edward, even if it takes an eternity."

**A/N: ****You guys are not looking at my favorites. You all are missing out. Jealousy in C by feckle, is unbelievable! The latest chapter blew me away. Tell you what - Jasper is up next! How about you show that story some love and I go without sleep and try to get Jasper posted by this weekend. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My many thanks to the Highly Gifted One for making sense of my incoherent ramblings.**

**My many apologies for the long wait. It was due to unforeseen circumstances beyond my ... Oh, the point is that I will never promise an deadline again! But my Beta was very busy with a very good cause, and I was proud of her for doing so.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains rape.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

After spending an eventful day with Carlisle, he returned home for a late dinner to find his father, ill with fever. His mother immediately took action. They put Edward Sr. back into his car and drove him straight to the hospital. The waiting room was crowded with flu patients and stressed, overworked hospital personnel trying to cope with the growing crisis.

They stood helplessly for an hour before finally receiving help from Carlisle, who had only arrived to work a few minutes earlier. By that time his father had lost consciousness. Carlisle ordered him admitted to a large ward.

Carlisle assured Edward and his mother that he personally would care for his father. It was the only way to get Elizabeth home to rest up for her day tomorrow, for Edward knew she would be back at his side as soon as possible. He had decided to work the next morning to help out with the sick and to be near his father.

One look at Carlisle and Edward knew that his father's condition was serious. He had to hold himself together for his mother. He had to be strong for her. He could fall apart later when he was alone.

When they arrived home, his mother, who had always been so strong, had to be led like a child into the house. He and Mary had finally gotten her to her bed and to sleep.

As Edward walked exhaustedly into his bedroom, a chill ran up his spine and the hairs on his back of his neck stood up. That's when he slowly turned and saw him standing in the corner, partially obscured by shadows.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Edward began to have shivers as the being crept toward him. The man had been there in his bedroom waiting for him. He recognized that it was a vampire instantly even though he was distinctly different from Carlisle. Carlisle had a seraphim look and countenance; this vampire's demeanor and visage were more demon-like. He was not as Carlisle had told him that vampires were to attract their prey – alluring; Edward felt no attraction, only fear. This vampire did not even attempt to look human; there were no discernable respirations or blinking. He just stared at Edward with dead greyish-blue eyes, his movements slow and deliberate, like a snake coiled, ready to strike. There were several crescent shaped scars on his face and arms adding to his reptilian appearance.

"Leave my home. You have no right to be here?"

Trembling, Edward slowly backed away to the opposite wall. The vampire continued his steps towards him. He knew that he couldn't outrun a vampire, and he was afraid to make a sound and risk his mother to the horror. He felt trapped. He had to figure out a way to escape. He thought that maybe he could reason with him.

"What do you want? Please, take my blood if you must, but don't hurt anyone else."

His mother needed him now that his father was ill. He decided to try to run and possibly find some sort of weapon to protect himself, but suddenly found himself too lethargic to move.

The vampire stood in front of him and reached out his hand to stroke his cheek with icy fingers. He was afraid for his life, as well as his mother's.

Edward thought of Carlisle and closed his eyes, not caring or concerned about the tears that fell down his face.

Then he felt an icy tongue lasciviously licking away his tears.

* * *

Finally able to leave the hospital, Carlisle was having mixed feelings. While working, he could only think about finding Edward as soon as possible, his fear of not finding him safe or alive increasing with each second. It was an indescribable torture to remain at the hospital as long as he did, but he did so because of his promise to Edward.

_Oh God, Edward, please be safe. I kept my promise to you and therefore you must keep your promise to me - to stay with me forever. _

And yet, work had been a preferable respite from the overbearing fear he was now experiencing.

Carlisle had resigned from the hospital earlier that day, telling the administrator he had a sick family member to attend to in another state. The woman was concerned, no doubt taking in his paler than normal appearance, and asked if she could do anything to help. She was losing the best hardworking, dedicated, physician she had ever encountered. Her heart ached for the man. The hospital needed him, especially with the amount of new patients arriving every day, but she wished him luck and sent him on his way.

He hesitantly walked out of the hospital door and felt it envelope him - the paralyzing enormity of it. He felt as if he had stepped into a chasm, a fathomless black hole. Air seemed to rush passed his ears and as he was now completely unable to discern sound around him. The atmosphere seemed different, changed; his universe was off kilter.

Glancing around, he could see that even the world no longer even looked the same. The September sun in the evening sky had dulled more than it should have, and the vibrant colors of the surrounding foliage were gone. The buildings and people appeared faded to him as well. He felt lifeless. His entire perspective was irrevocably altered, for his sole reason for existing had disappeared into thin air. He was an empty shell, a ghost of what left of what was once a vibrant sentient being.

With great effort he walked catatonic down the hospital steps and started his trek towards Edward's home, praying feverishly to himself, afraid of what he would find or not find.

He accelerated to his vampire speed once in the shadows of hind streets and trees, making it to the house within minutes. There were no lights on and he could not detect any heartbeats. The servants were not there, probably dismissed to care for their own families or perhaps they left out of fear of catching the sickness themselves. He climbed up to the bedroom window into Edward's room. He perused the room, looking for traces or any clue to Edward's possible whereabouts. His mother said they arrived home late that night and that she had gone to bed and Edward had retired to his room. The servants had discovered him missing early the next morning. The bed was still made and undisturbed from the night before.

Nothing seemed out of place but then he detected it. The rain had prevented him from smelling anything outside but once in Edward's room he could clearly distinguish it from the other scents.

It was a faint but stronger as he advanced across the room. He stopped at the far wall near the bedroom door. It was mixed with the smell of blood. The blood smelled of Edward. The distinct, irresistible aroma he had sought out each day. But there was another scent, also unmistakable.

_Another vampire!_

He bit his fist to prevent himself from screaming and sank to his knees. Did the Volturi find out about him already? Did they kill Edward because of him?

_No, this could not be happening. God would not be this cruel, he thought._

He did not recognize the scent. Surely it would have been Demetri with the others to track him down and kill Edward. And they would have been waiting there to dispose of him soon after.

But if the Volturi were not responsible for Edward's disappearance than who was? It had to have been a nomad, but they were known to be feral and primitive.

Carlisle curled into a ball and wailed like a wounded animal, his sobs shook his body as his hands twisted into his hair. He had met misery many times throughout his life but this time the pain was stronger than ever before - latching on to him, gripping mercilessly. Was this to be his fate - to find true love and enjoy it for one fleeting moment in this infinite life of his, only to have it snatched away? Was this his punishment for wanting to take the young man's life for his own pleasure, to end his loneliness? He had been selfish and God had seen fit to show him the error of his ways - to give him a taste of paradise, just to let him know what he could never have or deserve. His father's old sermons were coming back to haunt him.

It was while thinking about his sinful transgressions that Carlisle suddenly realized that his memories of his father were actually giving him strength. His father had been wrong on so many levels. His father found sin in everyone and meted out punishment without immunity. Edward was innocent. Any punishment of him was unjust and it was Edward who was suffering more in this situation. It was wrong to wallow in self-pity and damnation when he needed him.

Carlisle stood up - tears abated, back straight and strong, hands clenched. Passivity would no longer reside in him. He would find Edward, he prayed alive, but if he were dead, well, then he would be as avenging as Gabriel and smite any vampire responsible for it. He would do whatever it took - he would beg for God's guidance but would bargain with the devil himself to save Edward, or die trying.

He turned and followed the scent back to the window and began to feel hope. If he was taken to another location it usually meant he was taken to feed on for later. There was still a chance he could find him alive but he didn't know where to begin his search. He tried not to think about what Edward may be suffering though, remembering some of the cruelty he had witnessed in Volterra. He went back to the bed and ripped off a piece of Edward's pillow case, needing something of Edward's to hold on to and help keep him grounded.

He jumped out of the window and raced to the nearby woods, the most logical place to start, hoping to be lucky enough to find a clue.

* * *

Edward awoke feeling cold and disorientated. When he was finally able to focus he saw he was in a bedroom, but not his own. He tried to rise but felt pain throughout his body, especially his neck.

Then he then remembered. He panicked, throwing off the quilt and jumping out of bed, forgetting about the pain. He looked at his naked body covered in bruises and suddenly felt dizzy and nauseated, stumbling over to a water pitcher on a nearby dresser and throwing up the contents of his stomach.

"Good, you're awake."

Edward, startled, quickly crouched into a defensive stance. He saw the vampire who had kidnapped him, leaning against the door frame, in a relaxed pose with his feet crossed.

"What am I doing here? Why don't you let me go? You have gotten what you wanted," Edward said angrily.

"How do you know what I want? Besides, do you think I could let you go back to your boyfriend? Let him put his hands on what is rightfully mine now?"

Edward was stunned. _How did he know about Carlisle? What did he mean about rightfully his? And was Carlisle safe?_

"I don't know what you are talking about." He hoped the vampire would tell him more without his having to reveal anything. He wanted to keep Carlisle safe from harm. But the vampire was only hardly any more willing to communicating with him than the previous night.

The immortal smirked. "Alice," he called. A young, petite female with dark brown hair came into the room with towels in her arms. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes.

Edward quickly grabbed the spread off the bed and covered himself.

"Get 'em cleaned up and fed," the vampire said before he left the room.

"Yes, Sir."

Alice turned to address him. "Please follow me."

"Wait, I don't understand, what's going on?" He tried not to sound hysterical. He could not understand why he was still alive or rather allowed to live. The vampire had bitten him the previous night among other things. He could not endure that again and it was his only conclusion as to what his immediate future held. He would rather be dead. Anger, shame, and frustration were quickly replacing his fear.

"I'm getting out of here. Where are my clothes?" He wrapped the spread around himself, and when she did not answer him, raced to the door. He felt no hesitation in leaving the house in just a bedspread. He opened the door to run out but fell to the floor after hitting a brick wall or rather a 6 foot 6 darkhaired, muscular vampire. He quickly scrambled back and got up to run to the window but it was locked and he was too high up to jump to safety.

"Your bath is ready, Sir," Alice said.

Edward looked at her as he she was crazy as she walked out of the room. She appeared to be human. She had more coloring than himself and although attractive and graceful, it was not the same fluid movements as he noticed of Carlisle or the other two vampires he had just encountered. The large vampire was still standing in front of the doorway. Edward was frozen in fear. He could not believe he was in this nightmare.

"You had best do as you are told, human. The Master expects you downstairs in 30 minutes." The large vampire sneered to him.

He backed away to the bathroom and shut the door. He used the toilet to relieve his bladder and then climbed into the bathtub. The warm water eased some of his body's soreness. He tried not to think of the cause of his physical pain and mental anguish. That vampire was the worst sort of monster. His blood should have been enough. Why wouldn't he let him go or just kill him?

He thought about his parents and Carlisle and cursed the tears that began to fall down his face. He had to get out of this predicament, away from these vampires. They were all counting on him. His mother would be alone with his father ill in the hospital. His had to take care of her as his father would expect of him. And Carlisle, he had to see him again. He could not live without him and he too would be alone. He had to bide his time until he could escape.

Edward slowly dressed with the clothes left on his bed, and, despite instructions, followed Alice downstairs _after forty_ minutes. He tried to question Alice about the whole terrifying situation but she ignored him and continued on with her tasks. Edward looked at his surroundings, trying to find a way to escape. It was a large farm house from what he could gather, and the family portraits on one of the walls had no similarity of the current occupants of the house. He kept his eye out for the large vampire that he had literally run into earlier. He knew he would be there somewhere watching him, preventing him from leaving.

"I said _thirty_ minutes."

The blond vampire was in front of him and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was grabbed by the hair and dragged to the back of the house. He was then pulled out of the house across an expanse of trees and thrown to the ground next to a mound of dirt.

"Take a look, human."

Edward looked over the mound and then fell back, dry heaving. Grotesquely lying in a grave were a naked man, woman, and small child, all with frighten looks frozen on their faces, eyes and mouths open in silent screams. They had grey hued skin and large gaping holes on their necks. They were the same people from the portrait.

He slowly gazed up at the large vampire who was filling the grave with the dirt from the mound. The vampire glared back at him with contempt. He got up and walked back to the house. Alice was waiting for him with a towel to wash his hands. He was then led to the dining room. The blond vampire was leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table. Edward noticed that even with the scars the vampire could have been attractive if it were not for his demeanor. He had dark blond wavy hair and looked to be about 6'3" and was lean but muscular.

"I'm not hungry."

"What makes you think that was an invitation?"

Edward remained standing, his temper starting to rise.

"You're goin' to do it the easy way or the hard way. It doesn't matter to me, so you might as well get it over with and do it the easy way."

Edward could feel the explosive evil lurking under the surface of that eerie, calm, Texan drawl. He had suffered through enough of it the night before. He sat down at the table across from the vampire in front of the glass of wine and steak and began to eat but was unable to actually taste anything. He wasn't even sure if he could keep anything down thinking about what he had just witness outside.

Carlisle had not told him about vampires who liked to play with their food.

He looked at the vampire staring back at him, watching his every move. He felt like a specimen in a jar in one of his biology classes. The vampire was difficult to read in no small part because he had never demonstrated many emotions except those of a change from the carnal nature.

"How long do you plan on keeping me?" Edward asked, more curious than angry at the time.

"That depends on you," the vampire said with a suggestive leer.

Edward chose to ignore the insinuation.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jasper, but you may call me Master."

The bite of food he had just taken stuck in his throat. He swallowed some wine to help it pass. This vampire was nothing like Carlisle. Were all the others like him? No wonder Carlisle preferred to be apart from them! He swallowed a few more bites of food.

"May I be excused?"

"'May I be excused, what?" the vampire said with a smirk.

Edward stood up and walked away from the table, his temper rising. He had had enough of the cruelty and intimidation. He thought about the people who had just been buried. This vampire had no intention of keeping him alive, so there was no need to continue to play his games. He prayed to God to take care of his parents and Carlisle. He would try, but he wasn't sure how he was going to make it out alive. He had made it to the front door before he sensed the vampire was behind him. He swung around with the knife he had taken from the table. The blade broke as it came in contact with Jasper's neck. He tried to punch him with his other hand, but Jasper clasped his wrist tightly before he had barely raised his fist. He fought not to scream from the pain.

"Emmett!" Jasper barely whispered it, but the large vampire immediately appeared at his side.

"Take 'em to his room."

Emmett picked him up and stuffed him under his arm, carrying him like an unruly child up the stairs. He struggled and fought, but as before, it was like punching a brick wall, causing harm to himself than the large vampire. He was thrown in his room and heard the door being locked.

He remained locked in the room for the rest of the day, all the while praying that his father survived his illness and that his mother was being taken care of. He knew Carlisle would take care of them as he had promised and would eventually come looking for him. It filled him with hope and trepidation simultaneously. Jasper seemed deadly compared to his gentle Carlisle and then there was Emmett... How would Carlisle be able to fight both of them?

It seemed only yesterday when his biggest problem was trying to decide what to do with the rest of his life. Then fate had given him Carlisle. His mind kept replaying the last time he had seen him. How Carlisle had told him how much he loved him. Tears welled up in his eyes when he thought of the possibility of never seeing Carlisle or his parents again. He stood up from the floor and started to examine the room, trying to find something he could pick the lock with or use as a weapon.

He suddenly heard the door being unlocked and grabbed the water pitcher and held it above his head, bracing himself next to door.

He relaxed once he saw it was only Alice, who walked into the room carrying a tray of food. She placed the tray on the small breakfast table in the room and turned to leave. She never once made eye contact with him; it was as if he wasn't in the room. He placed the pitcher back on the bedside table.

"Alice, wait. Please."

She stopped and glared at him, her expression, usually blank, now one of disdain. She looked to be quite young, yet there was something about her that made her seem old beyond her years.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her.

"We have only been here a few days but I've been with Jasper for two years," she said, in a high pitched, sing-song voice.

Edward hesitated, not wanting to ask but he had to know. He was afraid for the woman's safety as well as his own.

"Alice… is he hurting you the same way he's… hurting me?"

Anger immediately flashed on her face.

"He has never hurt me. I love Jasper and he loves me. You're just food he's playing with. You will be gone soon enough. He will finish you off one of these nights, so enjoy yourself as much as you can."

Edward was stunned at the vitriolic words she had thrown at him and watched her leave and shut the door, locking it once again. He had not eaten since early that morning but had little appetite now. The woman had to be mad. How could she be in love with something like Jasper?

But she had been with him for two years. And she was still human. Maybe he could survive long enough to escape or for Carlisle to find him. He hoped the latter. He reluctantly ate the food provided knowing he needed all of his strength in order to find a way out of his dire situation.

He had once wanted to join the war and now he was in the midst of his own personal battle, a battle he had to win. He had to figure out a way to fight and survive.

* * *

Jasper had difficultly waiting until the evening. Edward's body and blood called to him, and he no longer knew which draw was more alluring.

He could not let the boy know how much his need for him controlled him. It was a weakness he could not afford to show and still govern his little coven. He was gifted at controlling other's emotions but for the first time, had difficulty with his own when it came to Edward. He would never call him by his name, to allow him that power or respect.

Edward would be his human, his pet. He would make sure that Edward believed that he was nothing more to him.

He walked casually into his room that evening, feeding off the fear and adrenaline from the boy. Edward was putting on a brave face, not portraying his true feelings. He was going to resist. Good. He quickly shed his clothes and then Edwards when he refused to do so himself, ripping them to shreds. Edward was thrown across the bed and pinned face down before he could recover from the fall. He took him as brutally as the first time. He pounded into him harder him each time he thought of that other vampire – Carlisle, (even the name left a bad taste in his mouth) putting his hands on his human. Edward's were eyes as tightly closed, teeth clenched, and face flushed, tense with pain, yet he refuse to make a sound. He could still smell the stench of that vampire on him. He wondered if Edward still thought about him. He would fuck that vampire right out of him even though he knew_ that_ was the one thing they had not done. He was still pure in that aspect. He would have killed that other vampire if that had occurred, even if he had to deal with the Volturi later for it.

He could smell Edward bleeding now bringing him quickly to orgasm. His blood was as bewitching as his body. Growling, he rose up enough to grab Edward's thick bronze hair, twisting his neck and exposing his long, delectable, creamy neck and bit hard through the silky skin. He heard Edward's barely suppressed scream, pushing him over the edge into his venomous release. He had never experienced such orgasms before. He took his safe amount of the warm sweet nectar from Edward, stopping when he could think of getting more another time. He bit his own lip and licked the bite with his own blood to seal the wound, not wanting to cause another scar as he had made to mark him the night before, making sure to cover the temporary mark that other vampire had made. He had licked him with his own venom at that time to make the mark permanent. Mine.

He turned Edward onto his back and demanded he look at him. He used glamour on him, as he had done the previous night, telling him to drink as he put his sliced wrist to Edward's mouth. The blood would heal him of his injuries as well as bind him to him. He had taken a great deal of things and people as he wanted through the years and discarded them as easily as they were acquired. Things, as well as the humans and vampires he had dealt with, meant very little to him. They were just means to an end, necessities.

Edward was the first thing that he wanted to keep.

Relax…Sleep. He watched the human relax into a peaceful slumber. His face serene and body at ease. He wiped his tongue across a tear that fell once his eyelids closed for sleep, and then softly kissed him tasting his own blood on his lips. It was when Edward was asleep that he could let his guard down. He could look and admire him as he longed to, letting his true emotions take over. He slowly examined Edward, caressing his body, fascinated with the beautiful creature he now possessed.

He had made sure to be more careful this time, not wanting to mar the perfect pale skin. There has far less bruising on the fragile human this time and they should heal quickly anyway after another night of sharing his blood. He had wanted to wake the boy and make love again but he had to be careful. He could only take so much blood a night from the human, and he wasn't sure he could prevent himself from biting him again. He would be keeping this one.

His blood will keep the human, almost immortal. He would age slowly and he would change him before he would let him age past his current state. His face was angular, but still soft and boyish, and his body not yet grown into manhood, lanky but muscularly with slim hips and long slender legs. He wrapped his longer body around Edward's, luxuriating in the feel of his smooth warm body next to his, positive that the boy was made just for him.

* * *

He knew when he first saw Edward that he was the one. He felt as if his cold dead heart had come back to life. No human could be that perfect. He looked as though he was destined to be a vampire.

He had seen the boy strolling gracefully down the avenue holding a book in his hands. He had a crooked smile on his face and looked as if he was daydreaming. The late evening sun was beaming across his hair highlighting the red and gold strands of hair interwoven in his bronze locks, hair that blew wildly in the breeze as if it had a life of its own. His skin was pale, a glowing alabaster with slightly rosy hued cheeks. He had a straight Grecian nose and full pink lips, his long, slender, lithe body, not quite grown into manhood. He was already enamored and then the boy looked up, and he saw green eyes that bested anything he had seen in nature.

He continued to follow the boy, observing him from a distance, when he was stunned to see another vampire approaching what he felt already belonged to him. He growled instinctively and started to move toward his prey when he saw the boy smiling and engaging the vampire in conversation. The vampire did not appear to be trying to glamour the human or entice him somewhere away from the open to drink his blood. They talked to each other for some time before parting ways. It was not a typical interaction between a vampire and a human. The vampire was not on the hunt. He was interacting with humans, pretending to be one.

He remembered hearing about a vampire that did not drink human blood and lived among humans. That must be him.

Carlisle Cullen-Stregoni Benefici.

The boy was his for the taking, but it was obvious he was important to the vampire. The vampire looked at the boy as if he could devour him on the spot. But he had to be careful; he had heard that this vampire was favored by Aro. He had to wait for an appropriate time.

It took only two more agonizing weeks as he continued to follow the human at a distance, keeping out of the path of the other vampire, before he could seize his opportunity. He knew the rain would hide his scent, preventing the other vampire from following him. He had done his nesting by taking over the house a few days before. It was on a large secluded lot outside of the city.

He had Alice and Emmett prepare the house for his new pet - his mate.

* * *

Carlisle sat down against a tree. It was not from exhaustion for vampires did not tire, but from frustration. It had been two weeks of agonizing search without a clue to Edward's whereabouts. He had returned home after the first few days to retrieve money, identification, and other needed items. He had also gone to Edward's home again to make arrangements for the maintenance of his home. It was emotionally draining to go back to Edward's house. All the memories came flooding back to him. He could remember seeing him for the first time when he arrived at the dinner party. One look and he knew his life would never be the same.

Carlisle got up on his knees in prayer.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to thank my Beta…Oops! I mean, I want to thank the Highly Gifted One for all she could do for my little chapter. She struggled through it even though she did not feel well. Bless her heart. So any mistakes you find you can credit to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 9

Carlisle sat down against a tree. It was not from exhaustion, for vampires did not tire, but from frustration. It had been two weeks of agonizing search without a clue to Edward's whereabouts. He had returned home after the first few days to retrieve money, identification, and other needed items. He had to have his belongings shipped to another address, one he had planned to share with Edward for a while. It was the place he was going to change him. Maybe the old wives' tale was true about not counting chickens before they hatched. Again he thought how God must be punishing him for his selfishness. Carlisle prayed to God, begging for forgiveness for himself and mercy for Edward. And then, as if in answer, **Isaiah 41:10 **came to him:

_"Fear thou not; for I am with thee: be thou not dismayed for I am thy God: I will strengthen thee; yea, I will help thee, I will uphold thee with the right hand of my righteousness."_

Carlisle hunted again. He had no appetite but he forced himself to feed anyway. He fed continuously until he felt bloated. He wanted to be prepared to confront the nomad. Nomads were notorious for their wild and primitive natures and not easily reasoned with. More than likely it was going to take brute force to deal with the vampire. But how much longer could Edward survive? They generally fed as they travelled. And although it did not matter, was it a male or female vampire?

Carlisle looked around the dense woods. Traipsing about the forest several times had netted nothing. It was like looking for a needle in the haystack. Not knowing if Edward was alive or dead or what was happening to him was maddening. He pushed those disheartening thoughts to the further recesses of his mind in order to and continue on with his quest. But it was plain that another search tactic was needed and this one had to be abandoned. He had never been much of a tracker and never had a need to track anything before, but he recognized that he desperately needed help to find Edward.

_Eleazar?_

Maybe he could help him. But he needed assurance that Eleazar would not involve the Volturi. The Volturi would not allow Edward to live being human and knowing about vampires. Or perhaps because of his earlier ties to Aro, the Volturi would allow Edward to be changed. But would Edward want to become a vampire after being taken by one? Maybe after seeing how base a creature a vampire could be, he would change his mind about being with him. It was painful to think about it, but he would do all he could to give Edward back his life the way it was before they met, if that was what he wanted.

* * *

A few days later while Carlisle waited in the nearest town, Eleazar came alone, without Carmen. He did not to have her associated with their quest if the Volturi were to get wind of it. Carlisle told his old friend everything about his relationship and plans with Edward and then his subsequent disappearance.

Eleazar told of his theories and then tried to talk Carlisle out of the search. He hated seeing the pain and anguish in Carlisle's eyes, but he did want to raise his friend's expectations. He hoped he could get him to see reason before they went farther. It was unlikely they were going to find the human alive, if they found him at all. And it would be difficult trying to be discreet and openly looking for a human taken by another vampire. Nevertheless, he would put forth his full effort if only to end it quickly. Carlisle looked as though he was hanging by a thread. The spark was gone from his eyes. He was starting to look more like a vampire and less like the humans he emulated. He did not know if Carlisle could survive this.

Could the human actually be his soul mate?

"Carlisle, I'm afraid we have to start from the beginning. We have to go back."

They arrived back at Chicago in the dead of night. The smell of death and disease was still prevalent in the air as the death rate from the influenza had climbed. There were many unburied bodies as there were too many to dispose of in a timely manner. The streets were mostly abandoned with the wagons carrying the dead - the only vehicles seen for long city blocks at a time. If Eleazar was one to believe in bad omens, this would have been one.

They reached Edward's home and climbed in through the bedroom window. The windows and house had been kept closed; the air along with the scents, was still locked inside. Eleazar was able to pick up the scents as Carlisle had before, but focused on the vampire. He thought the best course of action was to focus on following the vampire more so than Edward.

Carlisle looked around the room. He had been reluctance to return but he knew it was the only way if they were going to start the search anew. It bought so many memories back to him as the home itself did. He could still picture Edward and the last time he saw him there in his room. It was difficult to think of some other vampire tainting that memory.

Eleazar saw that Carlisle looked pained standing near the window. He had not ventured any farther into the room.

"He must have been waiting for him, Carlisle, and he did not harm or take anyone else. He left the house with Edward only." Eleazar thought that it did not bode well for the human nor Carlisle, but he did not have the heart to tell him that.

"Come, my friend, let us go. We will follow the vampire's trail from here."

They left the house and travelled through the forest taking an entirely different route than Carlisle had previously. Eleazar had worked for the Volturi once, helping Aro find new talent for his citadel. He had tracked the new recruits with Demetri and picked up some techniques from him even though Demetri's skill came naturally.

Chicago was an imposing city and yet there were still large amounts of untouched forest surrounding it and in neighboring cities and states.

Carlisle suddenly ran quickly to a tree. Attached to a lower branch was a small tattered piece of cloth, worn and discolored, blowing in the wind.

A clue! Or was it a cry for help?

"It's Edward's. I recognize it as the material from his shirt, and although it is faint, it still has his scent. We are going to find him, Eleazar. We just have to figure out where he would have taken him from here."

Carlisle's excitement was heartbreaking for Eleazar to witness. He was like a small child who believed in Santa Clause.

"Carlisle, this was not a typical nomad. This does not look haphazard. I believe this was well planned. The vampire targeted Edward; he is not going to give him up that easily. And what if he has been changed? How would we be able to pick up his scent? Supposed the vampire abandoned him? It is forbidden but it happens."

"It doesn't matter. Even if he was changed, I would know his scent. I would know him anywhere. I would only have to follow my heart."

Eleazar knew that Carlisle was not to be deterred.

"The vampire would need a food source to feed Edward whether he has changed him or not. We must find the nearest town."

They headed toward Michigan running at a fast pace due to Carlisle impatience. Eleazar stopped him on the way once to plan their strategy but he could tell he was wasting his time. He doubted if he would be any different had it been Carmen although he shuddered to think so.

No sooner had they come into a clearing that Carlisle picked up Edward's scent and started racing at breakneck speed. Eleazar was unable to keep up and began frantically calling from behind him. They needed to be careful. They had no clear picture of what they were up against.

"Carlisle, please wait! It could be dangerous."

Carlisle paid no heed to Eleazar's calls as all thoughts of personal safety were forgotten. His only thought was seeing Edward again. He saw a house in the distance and stopped to look for the best way to enter. Eleazar was able to catch up to him. He could detect the scent of the vampire they had been following but there was the scent of another vampire as well.

"Carlisle, it is not safe. Please, you don't want to come this far to lose him. If you are ambushed, you will be no help to Edward."

Carlisle abruptly stopped and turned toward Eleazar.

"My friend, I want to thank you for bringing me this far but you must go back. I do not want to put you in any further danger."

"No, Carlisle. I will not leave you when you need me the most. What type of friend would I be? We will face this together."

Carlisle was secretly happy to have him stay; finally realizing how much he still needed him. He knew he was not thinking clearly with his emotions in turmoil since Edward's disappearance. They both walked determinedly forward to the house. As they got closer, they could see no lights shining through the windows. But vampires had no need for light. Then it dawned on Eleazar first. The scents had not gotten any stronger as they should have by that point. He quickened his pace to the front door, barely beating Carlisle there. The door was unlocked and slightly ajar. Carlisle entered and raced up the staircase. He followed Edward's scent to a room left of the stairs. It was a simple room with a dresser, desk and chair, and a bed. Carlisle walked into the room and proceeded to rip the bed apart.

"Carlisle, what are you doing? Let us go. They are not here and I don't believe they are coming back. I believe we have just missed them."

"Carlisle did not answer him and continued to throw the splinters of wood across the room, his face an expressionless mask. The bed linens torn in tatters at his feet with the feathers falling like a snow storm around him. Then Eleazar could smell what Carlisle could not verbalize or accept. Carlisle was, therefore, trying to erase the only way he saw how, because for vampires, blood and lust usually went hand in hand.

Eleazar approached him slowly and placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Come, Carlisle. This will not help. I know it sounds like a terrible tragedy but his body is not here. The vampires that took him are keeping him alive in one form or another. Come on; let us search the house for more clues to their possible whereabouts. It seems your young man is the enterprising type. I wouldn't be surprised if he left something here for you."

Eleazar kept talking to Carlisle, trying to bring him out of his stupor.

"Carlisle, you have to stop this. Edward needs you." His name did the trick. Carlisle started frantically searching the room, disrupting feathers in the air again. Eleazar walked over to the desk and opened the roll top. There, as clear as day, was a letter. "Carlisle, it's addressed to you."

Carlisle took the letter from Eleazar, fear and anxiety causing his hands to tremor.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_If you have found this letter, then there is a possibility of finding me. Please don't look any further. They know about you and it would only be a trap. It is too late for me anyway, Carlisle. It's not meant to be. Remember me as I was and I will hold on to the memories of us and what could have been._

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward_

* * *

Carlisle took the letter out of his pocket and read it from time to time. It was a week later and they were in Indiana, having found no other clues in Michigan and Wisconsin.

Eleazar looked across at is his young friend as he stared across Lake Michigan. Carlisle had been changed as a young man, only a few years past adulthood. His father was an angelic minister, yet he had been still innocent to the ways of the world and still eager to explore new ventures. Idealistic to a fault and a knowledge seeker, academics spurred him on with a purpose after feeling condemned for so long after being turned.

His piety was still evident as was his faith. When one really looked at him you could see goodness radiating from him. Most vampires saw this as a weakness, underestimating the strength his faith and righteousness provided him. He would not start a fight nor run from one when unavoidable.

Through the years he had known him, he had seen him contented and even smile over some new discovery or subject. But he had never really seen him happy. His loneliness was palpable, especially around other mated pairs. His path of being a vegetarian vampire was an extreme, to live among humans was another.

Now he had fallen in love with a human, a human taken by another vampire. Another uncharted territory. How many more conventions could he throw in the face of other vampires?

The human was that vampire's prey or pet. The vampire would kill to protect it.

Carlisle stood stone like, not moving for over an hour. His meticulous appearance had deteriorated since they had started their search. His clothes had become dirty and tattered, and there was a sadness in Carlisle's eyes that he had never witnessed before, giving him the appearance of someone older than his human 23 years.

Carlisle, my friend, we will find him. We will return him to you."

He held out his arms and Carlisle fell into them, clasping on to him as if it was _he_ who needed to be held together. He consoled him as a father would a child. Carlisle trembled in his arms and openly cried for his loss. Sobs resounded across the shore.

"There, there, Carlisle. We will find him."

The water was turbulent and the sky was overcast. A storm was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: This chapter was very difficult and did not come to me as naturally as the others; therefore, my thanks to the Highly Gifted One for practically having to perform a C-section to get this chapter published.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

Chapter 10

It had been more than two months, and they had moved several times. Edward suspected the frequent moves were Jasper's attempts to avoid being followed, but Jasper never any shared information with him. He hated the sound of the vampire's voice and his malicious jibes and likely would not have listened to Jasper even if he had informed him of his plans.

They had finally arrived at Jasper's large ranch outside of Austin, Texas. The house was a stone, fortress-like structure. He saw small windows and a large wooden front door. There was a barn nearby and a corral.

Texas was dry and cold, but Edward thought of Chicago's winters, and Texas was mild in comparison. The scenery was breathtaking. He thought it ironic that he had once dreamed of traveling with Carlisle and was now doing so by force with another vampire.

Two people, he was certain they were vampires, greeted them at the door appearing to have been waiting for their arrival. They were unnaturally pale and beautiful and he noticed that their movements were stiff as they stepped back to allow them to enter. Emmett and Alice walked past them without any preamble or introductions.

"Peter, Charlotte. I see you made it back," Jasper said pleasantly.

Peter had dark hair and bluish-green eyes. Charlotte was a thin, brown-eyed blond. Peter had his arm around Charlotte's waist as if they were a couple. They were also both dressed in stylish clothes, and Edward briefly wondered how they had acquired them, if perhaps they had human pets as well.

"Jasper, I see you bought a snack," Peter said with a deep, melodious voice.

Edward stood back on guard. He was sure Jasper could feel his fear.

Jasper growled and crouched into a protective stance, feral. The two vampires tensed and stepped back. Then they bowed their heads as in submission.

"Alright, I can see he's not for sharin', Jasper. I thought he was a comin' home present. Charlotte and I won't touch him."

Jasper relaxed and grabbed Edward's arm pulling him to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Repulsed, Edward struggled to break free.

"This is my new pet. He's not on the menu."

Charlotte stepped tentatively closer, staring at Edward as if mesmerized.

"He is beautiful, Jasper. Where did you find him?" Charlotte reached out to touch Edward's hair. Jasper swung Edward away from her with a low growl.

"Listen carefully, my friends, because I will not be repeatin' myself. No one is to touch or go anywhere near him but me." He released Edward from his grip and shoved him toward the stairs.

"Go, my pet. Alice will show you to your room."

"My name is Edward," Edward snarled through clenched teeth.

Jasper's friends both laughed, clearly amused.

"No wonder you are possessive of him. I bet he keeps things interesting," Charlotte said.

Edward didn't like the suggestive undertones and became angrier. His temper was past the point of trying to rein it in. He picked up a small table near the door and threw it across the room, barely missing Jasper who neatly dodged it. Jasper's face was inexpressive as he looked at him. But Edward didn't care for the way the two other vampires stared at him. He still felt as if he was on the menu.

"I have had enough of this. I'm not staying here with you. I'm walking out of this door, and you can kill me if you like. It doesn't matter to me anymore." Edward turned to leave, but Jasper had clasped his arm before he could cross the threshold. They had done this dance so many times before.

"Let me go, Jasper. Get your filthy hands off me. I'm not going up to any room. How long do you think you can hold me captive? I'll be gone as soon as I get the chance," Edward said as he struggled again to break free of Jasper's grasp.

Jasper reached out and cupped one of Edward's cheeks with his cool hand.

"You clearly have not been listenin' to me either." Jasper said as he continued to stroke Edward's face. Edward felt he was being petted like a dog and his rage and frustration grew.

"My pet, what would happen if you actually were able to go anywhere? Who would suffer?" Jasper asked as he turned Edward's head and whispered coldly into his ear. He then tenderly stroked some hair off Edward's face before letting him go.

Edward stood looking at Jasper and thought about Mildred. His resolve broken as he thought about the repercussions Jasper would wreak on an unsuspecting victim. Jasper would not hurt him, but someone else would suffer twofold instead. Edward gave Jasper a hateful glare, and resigning himself to the situation, followed Emmett up the stairs.

Peter sensed that Jasper's new pet was different from all the others. The human should have been dead by now, given the insolence he displayed. And they were always allowed to play with the pets before. He gave Charlotte a knowing look. They had been soulmates since they first locked eyes after her change. Perhaps Jasper had found his.

* * *

It had not gotten easier, but he had learned to live with his confinement and restrictions. Jasper did, after all, allow him certain freedoms and privileges in exchange for acquiescence. He was able to leave the ranch as long he was back by evening. He usually ventured no farther than the ranch and was apprehensive being among people again. But it was difficult being in the house with vampires, and Alice - the only other human around - made it quite clear that she did not prefer his company.

He took a car to Austin and walked to a park. Cars were more prevalent than horse-drawn carriages on the streets. The end of the war and the oil rush made gas cheaper, and the new mass production of cars made it easier for the average American to obtain one. Austin made him homesick for Chicago. It was there, while he was alone, that he would think of Carlisle and wonder how he was faring. There was not a day that he did not miss him. He was careful not to think of him around Jasper, for he would pick up on his emotions and punish him for them. Edward was becoming adept at controlling his feelings. Jasper would taunt him about Carlisle when he was in one of his moods. It was the only thing guaranteed to provoke Edward to anger, and Jasper seemed to relish the combat.

"Hello. I could not help noticing you here all alone on such a beautiful day - but with such a sad face!"

Edward looked up from his park bench to see an attractive older man with a kind face. It had been so long since he had had someone to talk to, and he was far from the ranch.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day, but I guess my mind was elsewhere."

The man sat down next to him. He appeared to be a distinguished looking man in his late forties.

"From that Midwestern accent, I would say you far from home. I am betting it's girl trouble although I can't see an attractive young man like yourself in that predicament."

Edward was apprehensive but sensed that no harm could come from his telling the man about being from the Midwest.

"No nothing like that. I was thinking about a friend and my parents. I have not seen them in quite a while."

"Well, why not? Communication has improved vastly these days."

Edward thought of the letter he left for Carlisle.

"It's... complicated."

"Young man, life is only as complicated as we make it. When I was your age I had the whole world ahead of me and yet worried over every little decision as if the earth would shatter if I made the wrong one. But as time went on I realized that things work out just fine on their own. Even if you have made the decision to leave your family and friend, it is never too late to rectify it."

Edward thought how much the man sounded like his father, and the pain of not seeing him at least one more time to say goodbye was unbearable. He had not shed a tear since leaving the first home of his captivity, but he could not hold back any longer as a single tear fell followed by a few others before he could control himself again.

"I don't think I'm helping things at all. Let me introduce myself before I cause any more trouble. I am Stanley Johnson and you are?"

"Edw… Edwin Matteson." He shook the outstretched hand after wiping his face with a handkerchief.

"Come on; let's go get some ice cream. One is never too old for ice cream."

Edward spent an enjoyable time with the gentleman as Stanley regaled him with stories about his wife and kids who were visiting relatives for a few days. He could not get the time off from work and missed them terribly. He had a son Edward's age, who was away at college, and a two-year old, who was his pride and joy. Edward felt normal for once and was able to forget about his troubles briefly.

He had gotten used to the stares that followed him everywhere he went. It was if they could sense he was not the same as they. Women as well as some men tried flirting with or approaching him at times, but he didn't feel comfortable around them. He felt tainted being around people. Different. Stanley made him feel like his old self, and he was easy to talk to.

Edward made plans to meet Stanley's family the next time he was in town and thanked him for his time and wisdom. He sighed as he walked away to return to the ranch. He took his time driving back knowing he would get there well before evening. He had missed Chicago and exploring Texas had been a needed distraction.

He had his own wing he could retire to, Jasper only allowed Alice and Emmett there. Charlotte and Peter - his friends and companions, were kept away from him. They had no pets of their own and he doubted if any pets would survive any length of time with them anyway. They seemed contented with each other, and, from the discussions he heard from them, just as sadistic as Jasper. He was happy he only saw them at dinner time as they watched him eat as if it was a performance.

He read for a while, then dressed for dinner. Jasper bought him the finest clothes money could buy as if he was showing him off like a highly prized race horse. He walked downstairs to the dining room but for once, he did not have an audience. He was grateful. It had so far been a decent day - as much as one in his predicament could say that. He ate his dinner in solitude and reminisced over his day. Maybe he could regain some semblance of normalcy during those hours when he was away from the ranch. If he was discreet enough, maybe he would meet Stanley again sometime.

The next morning he awoke to another sunny day in Texas. It seemed like such an unlikely place for vampires. He had never seen any of the vampires in bright daylight. The curtains were always closed to avoid sunlight streaming in and he usually saw them late afternoon or evenings. There was so much he and Carlisle had not discussed. But, then, they had thought they had time.

He bathed and dressed for breakfast. He had a proscribed schedule and was not allowed to deviate from it. He realized he had to work within his restraints, but he continuously searched for a chink in Jasper's armor, determined to find out what it was and possibly use it to escape.

_Jasper_. He could sense him waiting for him in the dining room.

"Edward, how are you this fine mornin'? I missed you yesterday."

"I am fine, Jasper. How are you?" Edward said sarcastically. He hated him and he knew Jasper felt it.

"Where are Peter and Charlotte? Are they tired of my performances already?"

"I don't see how they could be. You always have somethin' new you can provide, but tell you what. Since you're so concerned about them… Peter, Charlotte," he called out. "Edward misses you. Why don't you come on in?"

Edward turned as he saw the sliding door open and Charlotte and Peter walking in, dragging a body between them.

It was like it had been with Mildred all over again.

**Flashback:**

Edward and Alice walked through town to the general store. They had already garnered enough stares from the people of the small town, being strangers, but some people were rude enough to stare and point at them. They were barely noticed in the larger towns.

He and Alice were again posing as brother and sister. Edward surmised that that was how Jasper acquired his homes and supplies - other than taking over someone's home by killing the occupants. He would make his pets interact with other humans while he stayed in the shadows. Edward had been instructed to play his part or else. The vampire left the rest up to his imagination; he knew Jasper would make good on his threat.

The store was typical for those of the towns they had come across. It had a little of everything. The store was stuffed with rows of merchandise for farmers and household necessities. There were also baskets of fruits and dry goods with barely enough room to walk between the items. They were told to buy the essentials they needed. Basically, Alice was to purchase the items; he was there to observe and learn.

Alice left him alone as soon as they entered the store. She only hid her contempt from him in the company of Jasper. She waited on him without hesitation but spoke to him only when necessary. She would not provide any information on Jasper. She was faithful to Jasper and hung on his every word, behaving as if it were an honor to serve him. Edward had construed that Alice must truly be mad. He walked toward the potbellied stove at the back of the store. He needed to feel some warmth. He had felt a chill ever since first being with Jasper.

"May I help you?"

Edward looked at the young woman who had just addressed him.

"No, thank you, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my sister to finish her shopping." He indicated Alice who was watching him with a cunning smile.

"Oh, she is a lovely girl. How long will you two be here in town?"

"I'm not sure, Miss."

"Oh, I must have forgotten my manners. My name is Mildred."

"It is nice to meet you, my name is Edward."

"Well, let me know if you need anything. Maybe you'll need to know about where to eat or have to fun."

"Come on, Edward. I'm done. Let's go," Alice said. She gave Mildred a snide look before turning around and walking out of the store.

Edward glanced at Mildred once more and then picked up the supplies from the counter. He and Alice walked back to the carriage and he placed the packages inside. Emmett steered the horses as Edward sat in the back of the carriage with Jasper and Alice. Alice spent the ride trying to engage Jasper in small talk. Edward felt Jasper's eyes on him the entire duration of the trip. He refused to look at him. Instead he looked out of the window and daydreamed as he watched the scenery go by. He wondered what was in store for him. How long was Jasper going to keep him alive? As always he thought of Carlisle and how was he faring? He said he could love only him and never another. How much pain was he enduring? He prayed to God that he was alright.

They arrived at their destination - a house far from town and secluded as the previous one had been. Edward dreaded getting out of the carriage to continue the insufferable existence with the macabre group. He was still afraid of entering and seeing the previous occupants of the house - tortured bodies drained of blood. But thankfully there were none. Emmett and Alice seemed familiar with the house and went directly in with the supplies, navigating the room as if it were their home. He felt Jasper place his hand on his shoulder.

"Come, my pet, I'll show you to our room." Edward cringed and tried to shake the hand from his shoulder.

"I'm tired and I need a bath. Maybe Alice could show me the bathroom first."

"That's fine. I need to hunt anyway. I'll be back a little later." He embraced a struggling Edward in a kiss before releasing him before walking out of the door. Edward wiped his mouth with the back of one of his hands, turning to see Alice glaring at him. He felt he wouldn't be surprised if she tried to kill him in his sleep.

He followed Alice to a bathroom where she had placed clean towels and pajamas for him; her expression was more dourer than usual. Nevertheless, he approached her, hoping she could help him.

"Alice, I don't want to be here. Why don't you just tell Jasper how you feel so that I can leave and you can have him for yourself?"

"You idiot! I _have_ told him. He loves me. I have been with him for two years, longer than anyone else. He found me in an asylum. No one else wanted me. My family didn't want me, but he did. He saved me, and he's going to change me into a vampire one day and we will live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales. I'm his princess. You will see. You're just another shiny new toy. I cannot wait to watch him kill you as he has done with all the others. You'll see one day, Edward. You'll see. He loves me. You'll see." She then started laughing.

She _was_ crazy. Edward waited until he heard her walk down the hallway, opened the bathroom window, held on to the ledge, and then jumped into bushes. The fall had given him a few scrapes, but was he was basically uninjured. He looked around a second to make sure Emmett was not about to lurch out at him, then ran to the barn and saddled a horse, fearing capture the entire time. He managed to get the horse out of the barn quietly, trotted to the end of the property, and took off like a bat out of hell, heading for town. He raced to town only stopping once to water the horse. He finally reached the main downtown area, tied the horse to a post, and entered the general store.

Mildred looked up in surprise at him. She could see that he was very troubled. She had felt something was not right when she met him earlier - he had seemed so melancholy and lost.

"Edward, did you forget something?"

With labored breathing and beads of perspiration on his face, he answered her. "Mildred... I was wondering if you could help me. I need to leave town quickly. Is it possible that I could get some supplies? I don't have any money. I was hoping that I could trade this for it." His hands were shaking as he held out the pocket watch his parents had given him for his 17th birthday. It was the last thing he had to remember them by.

Mildred took the watch and examined it. It was made of fine gold and it was engraved. "This is a beautiful watch, Edward. Are you sure you want to part with it? What is the matter that you must leave so quickly?" She hated seeing his beautiful face so forlorn and desperate.

"I can't say. Please, I'm in a hurry. I have to leave, _now_."

"Sure, Edward, take whatever you need. I'll have this watch waiting for you if decide to come back."

"Thank you, Mildred. You are a Godsend. Please don't tell anyone that I'd returned to the store."

"I promise you I won't. Go and God's speed, Edward." She did not know what was troubling the young man, but she trusted that he needed to run. She knew it could not have been from something he had done wrong but from something that was being done to him. She had remembered seeing a neighbor once, running from an abusive husband. Edward had that same appearance. She watched Edward grab a few supplies and leave the store, all the while looking like a skittish cat. She prayed the boy would make it to safety.

Edward rode the horse back to the forest trying to find a path back up north. He could not believe his luck so far. He had attempted to escape a few times before, but Jasper always seemed to know. He would only get so far; just when he dared to allow himself to feel hopeful, _he_ would be there - as if waiting for him, with a smug look on his evil face. It was nothing but a game for the vampire, one he seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

He was sure that Alice would have alerted someone by now. She had told Jasper about the letter he left for Carlisle. Jasper didn't care as long he did not reveal too much. Jasper had laughed and still taunted him about it occasionally. He even told him that he quite hoped Carlisle would find them, that it would make it so much more interesting.

That was another reason he had to escape. He was sure Jasper would kill Carlisle given the opportunity. He couldn't take that chance.

It was getting chilly with the darkness of night falling. He had his jacket and scarf, but it did not completely protect him from the wind, and it was getting difficult to see with only the moonlight illuminating the way. The thick forest was blocking out most of the light. He could use a fire for heat and light but was afraid of Jasper seeing the smoke.

He travelled on, going deeper into the forest for several miles, following the North Star. He finally stopped, needing to find some sort of warmth. And it had been a long time since he had eaten. But before he could dismount his horse, he saw a cabin in the distance.

He approached the cabin cautiously. There were no signs of it being lived in and he did not see smoke coming from the chimney. After tying the horse to a tree, he slowly walked to the door. He knocked on it, then opened the unlocked door when there was no answer. There was a thick layer of dust over everything. After cleaning off a chair and a place at the table with a rag he had found, he sat down and ate some fruit and nuts he had with his supplies. He was still cold but decided again not to light a fire. He was still too fearful of being discovered. Grabbing his blanket, he wrapped it around himself, happy at least to be out of the wind.

Finding a small bed, he laid down, immediately falling asleep from exhaustion. But he had no sooner closed his eyes when he sensed _him_. He was nearby. He didn't know how, but he knew. As quickly as he could, he opened the flue in the fireplace and lit a fire. There was no longer any need for subterfuge. He steadied himself near the mantle and waited.

Jasper walked in without Emmett. Edward actually would have preferred Emmett. The vampire had his classic smirk on his face.

"Did you have fun on your little excursion?"

"I'm not going back with you. You can just leave me here. I won't tell anyone about you."

"You fail to realize you do not have the liberty to leave. You belong to me, my pet."

"That's not my name and I will never belong to you. You're just as mad as Alice. You two belong together."

"Now, there is no need for your jealous of Alice. She _is_ very useful, but she will never mean anything to me. Is that why you ran off?" Jasper said in a sickening, placating tone.

Seeing Jasper stepping toward him, Edward and quickly grabbed a log from the fireplace.

"Don't come any closer, Jasper. Get out and leave me the hell alone."

Before Edward could grasp what was occurring, Jasper picked up a chair and used it to knock the log out of his hand.

"Oh I do love it when you resist!" The vampire crooned. And he slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

They stayed until the middle of the night the next day, travelling back on horse, avoiding any townspeople.

Edward stayed locked in his room for three days, only allowed out to eat and bathe.

It was on the third night that he heard a woman screaming.

He banged on the door until Alice opened it with a smile on her face. Although he was afraid to look, he raced down the stairs to see what was transpiring; he had a sinking feeling.

There, in the hallway, were Jasper and Emmett. Emmett had Mildred in his arms.

"The games are over," Jasper said maliciously. "There will be no more escape attempts.

Look who we found, Edward! Your partner in crime! How fortunate for you that I cherish our little games together, but how sad for your friend… Mildred, is it ?" He asked the woman politely, as if he were helping a damsel in distress.

"Jasper, please! No! I'll do anything, whatever you want," he whispered hoarsely, his voice all but failing him. "I won't leave you again, I promise, but please let her go! She's innocent! It was all my idea!"

But no amount of his pleading and begging could save the woman. Jasper held him tight, making him watch until it was over.

Alice cleaned up the evidence as Emmett buried the body, and they left the town that night.

**Flashback over:**

Edward only hoped Stanley had not suffered as Mildred had, but he now was responsible for two deaths. He tried to choke back tears as he looked with stunned disbelief at Jasper. He would never be able to grasp the magnitude of the atrocity of the man. He peered at Jasper as he grabbed the table knife, and before Jasper could understand his intent, he held out his own arm, slashing it from elbow to wrist. He heard snarling and saw Peter and Charlotte drop the body, their feral instincts surfacing at the smell of fresh blood. It was the last thing he remembered before Jasper pushed him, propelling him across the room.

And then he crashed against the wall and blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: All that's Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

Chapter 11

The force of Jasper's shove caused Edward to crash against the far wall, spraying blood across the room.

He lay unconscious with the sanguine fluid spurting from the open wound on his arm. The invitation did not go unnoticed from the other vampires who began to savagely snarl for the meal they were offered so brazenly. Jasper turned to face them. In his fear for Edward, he had all but forgotten that he had dealt with worse. He concentrated on the two vampires and they slowly slid to the floor, too lethargic to move. He grabbed a napkin from the table and slowly backed up to Edward. He wound the napkin tightly around Edward's arm and then tied it securely.

"Alice!" She came quickly down the stairs to the dining room. It was common for her to hear commotion from Jasper and his friends; she, therefore, knew to stay away until summoned. Once she arrived to the dining room, she was pleasantly surprised for a moment to see all the blood and Edward lying still on the floor. But then she became confused when she saw Jasper lift Edward into his arms. She became even more puzzled as she walked farther into the room and saw the two vampires lying on the floor.

"Clean up this mess quickly, Alice."

She hesitated, suddenly stunned to see Jasper put Edward in his lap as he sat in a chair.

"Alice, do it NOW!" Jasper shouted at her.

"Yes, Master Jasper." Alice wiped up the blood as she surreptitiously watched Jasper slice his wrist open with his thumb and place it over Edward's mouth as he coaxed him to drink, almost cooing to him as a mother to a babe. She quickly wiped up the blood fueled at seeing Jasper do what he had never done with her.

Once Jasper saw that the blood had been thoroughly washed away, he got up from the chair and carried Edward to his room. He could leave his friends now and they would be released from his influence.

"Emmett!" he called. Emmett came in from the back door. "Watch over Peter and Charlotte until I tell you otherwise. Do not allow them near Edward's quarters."

Jasper knew he had lost his entire pretense with Edward, but he no longer cared. He carried Edward to his room and gingerly placed him on his bed. He walked to the bathroom and wet a towel and then went back to Edward's side to wipe blood off his face and body, tearing off his shirt to thoroughly clean off all traces of blood. Once he had delighted in tearing off Edward's clothes, he now only wanted to make him as comfortable as possible.

He stayed vigilant at Edwards's bedside all night. He had wanted to make sure Edward did not need more blood. He had never nursed a human before and was fearful his ministrations would not work. He had some faint human memories of some patch work done on wounds while he fought in the Civil War, but could not remember if the wounded he remembered survived. Besides, they did not have vampire blood to help them heal. But he was still uncertain if the blood he gave him was enough, and Edward had yet to fully regain consciousness. He was prepared to change Edward if it became a possibility that he would lose him. He had had enough experience with creating vampires while working for Maria, his own maker.

Maria was the leader of a newborn army she had created to fight in the territorial wars of the south. She was vicious in her acquisition of what she wanted. The newborns were destroyed before full maturity when they would be harder to manipulate. She could not use the law of the Volturi to control them because she existed outside of the law. The Volturi had eventually become aware of her army. She had become too large and conspicuous after the Civil War. The Volturi systematically wiped out her and her army,only giving quarter to the gifted ones. He had to join the Volturi in order to save his own skin. He had served them for 20 years before they released him from his servitude. But he knew it was not out of kindness that he was released. Aro had feared his gift and how it could influence every one of them, including his precious Jane and his personal shield - Renata. He had become a liability. They were no better than Maria. They just appeared more civilized. At least she was aboveboard about it. She never appeared to be anything more than what she was - a blood thirsty self-serving vampire, just like the rest of them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to my beta for making this all shiny.

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to SM.

Chapter 12

They had dismissed going north for none of the clues had pointed in that direction. Eleazar would have loved to see his family in Alaska. He missed them terribly. Instead, they continued to travel south, passing through larger cities where a vampire would be easily overlooked in the hustle and bustle, to focus on the smaller towns, much like the one where they had first found clues as to Edward's whereabouts.

Carlisle read newspapers looking for missing people, which could be an indication of vampire activity. General stores were also frequented, for there was a possibility, albeit slim, that supplies had been procured for Edward. They were not sure how well Edward was being cared for but the first house had evidence that he was a least sheltered and fed.

It was while they were searching for clues in one of the various small towns that they came upon a poster in the general store window.

"Eleazar!" Carlisle cried excitedly, grasping the other man's arm. Both were elated at what they saw. The poster showed a photograph of a woman and underneath a sketch of Edward. The woman, Mildred Peterson, had been seen speaking with a stranger – a young man going by the name of Edward - three days before her disappearance. Neither one had been seen since. He was described to be about six feet, pale, with bronze hair and green eyes.

"It's him, Eleazar!"

"Yes, Carlisle, you are right." Eleazar said quietly, noticing that the few patrons standing around the front of the store were staring curiously at them.

"I will go in and ask the clerks," Carlisle replied in a hushed tone, trying to suppress his eagerness.

Eleazar drew him back for a moment. "Carlisle, be careful." He worried that Carlisle in his excitement might act rashly and reveal too much information to townspeople already predisposed to view Edward with hostility. Then he reminded himself that Carlisle had lived among people for hundreds of years. Of course, Carlisle had not had a mate missing during those hundreds of years. Finally, he decided that having two vampires approach the clerk would simply be too intimidating. "I'll go wait in the car," and he turned away, leaving the blond vampire alone.

Hopeful, Carlisle strode quickly into the store. The poster had not been there long which meant there was still a chance Edward was alive. Moreover, he felt his heart would _know_ if Edward was no longer living, that he would not continue to sense him the way he did in odd moments, almost as if they were connected, as if their souls continued to reach out for one another across time and land. Somehow he knew he would find Edward alive. It was just a matter of when.

He looked around the store, seeking the owner, and saw a gentleman staring at him from behind the counter. The man's features were similar to the woman in the photograph.

"Hello," Carlisle said as he walked up to the man. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. May I have a word with you about the young man in the poster?

The man eyed Carlisle suspiciously. "Kevin!" He called to a young man who had been watching Carlisle ever since he came into the store. "Take over for a while."

Carlisle followed the man to the back of the store, apparently for more privacy which the vampire appreciated.

"I'm John Peterson, and I'm more concerned about Mildred, my sister, than that young man, but if you can tell me where I can find that boy then just maybe I'll be able to find her. She was always too trusting of strangers and look where it's gotten her. No one has seen her since that boy and his so-called "sister" came to town."

Carlisle listened patiently while the man vented, hoping to at least get some information from the tirade. The sister could possibly be the vampire that took Edward.

"I feel for your concerns, Sir. I have been searching for the young man for some time now, as he too has disappeared from his home**.**I was a close friend of his parents, and the boy is just as dear to me. His parents are no longer living, but I promised his mother before she passed that I would find her boy."

John could see that the stranger looked sincere, that there was something pure and trustworthy about him. He could also see that the man appeared be a kindred spirit – suffering as much as he. He decided to relate all that he knew although it wasn't much in his opinion.

"The boy and his sister came to the store initially together, but the boy came back alone later. He appeared nervous and kept looking about the entire time. He sought out my sister, probably because she had conversed with him earlier. They exchanged some words, and the end result was that he needed supplies but had no money."

"Can you tell me about his sister? What did she look like?"

"She was a charming little thing, attractive with dark hair and grey eyes. Mildred didn't like her. Said she gave her the creeps. Mildred also said she didn't think the two got along. "

Carlisle disliked drawing attention to himself, but he had to know.

"Was the sister as pale as me?"

The man scrutinized him for a moment. He noticed that the blond man was attractive, as men go, and very pale, paler than that boy he was looking for. _Apparently the people up North don't get enough sun_, he thought.

'No, she wasn't and neither was the boy, but some of the women who saw him said he had a certain _glow_ about him. The women were enamored with him. He's been the talk of the town ever since. There is gossip that my sister ran off with him, but I know that's not true. He had barely enough supplies to last a few nights for one person, let alone two. And my sister and I both watched him race alone from the store on a horse that night as if the devil himself was after him."

"You said he had no money for supplies, how then did he acquire them?"

The man walked behind a counter and pulled out an item, placing it on top.

"May I?" Carlisle asked not taking his eyes off the item. It was Edward's watch. He had always carried it with him.

"Sure. He came in and traded it for supplies. It looks mighty expensive. He could have gotten much more than he did, but my sister said he was in a hurry."

Carlisle picked up the watch reverently.

"May I ask why you have not given this to the authorities?"

"I don't trust the sheriff. He barely pays for groceries or supplies. He would probably be wearing that watch sooner than using it as evidence. I'm better off selling it."

"Then is it possible that I may buy it from you?"

"No. That wouldn't be right," the man said.

Carlisle's face fell and his breath caught in his throat.

"You can have it. Like I said, the boy practically gave it away. The little supplies he took did not come close to the value of that piece of jewelry. He must have come from a good home with loving parents to have such a watch."

He stared into Carlisle's eyes for a moment. "Please tell me. Do you think he could have done harm to my sister?"

Carlisle saw that Mr. Peterson was a good man, and although he had labeled his sister as such, he was as trusting a soul as he described his sister to be.

"Edward would not harm a fly. I cannot explain his circumstances, but Edward is in danger and trying to find his way back home. I do not know what could have happened to your sister, but Edward would not have had a hand in it. I pray that God may find favor in you and that your sister is returned unharmed. Thank you so much for your help and for the watch, but can you tell me one more thing, Sir?

"Do you know which direction he came from, and to which direction was he heading when he was last seen?"

Eleazar knew from the moment he saw Carlisle's face as he exited the store that the search was coming to an end.

"Come, Eleazar. He can't be far."

They drove in the direction Edward rode his horse from the store.

"Carlisle, we don't know how far he went or where he could have veered off, and I'm sure he would have steered clear of the main roads. We should run on foot through the forest."

They ran in different directions until Carlisle heard Eleazar call him. He found Eleazar standing in front of a cabin.

"What have you found? Is there any…"

"No, Carlisle," he interrupted. "But he has been here."

"Then that is good news. He has escaped. We can find some clues in the cabin."

"No, Carlisle, there is no need. There is nothing here."

Carlisle looked at Eleazar who stared back at him unblinking even as his eyes pleaded with the other man to come away. The blond rushed past him, entering the empty cabin in a fraction of a second. There was a table with noticeably less dust than the other surfaces. He walked further over to the fireplace and saw that it had been recently lit. But it was what he saw by the fireplace that clenched his heart. The scent was unmistakable. He picked up the torn shirt and held it to his face.

Eleazar placed his hand on Carlisle, shoulder.

"Come on, my friend. Let us go."

"That sick bastard is just playing with him," Carlisle said.

They both had seen such things in Volterra. Carlisle himself had turned a blind eye at that time, and Eleazar, while he had not participated, accepted it as the way of their kind. It was from Eleazar that he had learned not to interfere with vampires who were only enacting their true natures; it was after all, the same as they both did now living amongst human beings – they did not attempt to alter the habits of man.

But now Carlisle wondered if his inaction had come back to haunt him. He was beginning to think that refusing to partake had not been enough, that he was guilty by association, that he should have done more to halt the slaughter. Oh, he had made some feeble attempt to persuade them to his way of thinking (Aro had tried just as much to persuade him to his way of thinking), but in the end he buried himself in the libraries and studied medicine while blood sport and feeding frenzies occurred. He rationalized that he would be able to help humans better if he stayed and gathered all the information that he could before leaving. But to be honest, he admitted to himself that he had enjoyed the cultural atmosphere and the lively talks with Aro, his mentor.

As he stood clutching the remains of Edward's shirt, he suddenly remembered once walking in on Aro. He had known the ancient being's intentions at once. The ancient vampire held a young blonde girl in his arms. She was naked and screaming, pleading for mercy. Aro's garments were undone. Carlisle would never forget how she desperately looked at him, and how he had turned and walked away.

"Come, Carlisle. We can track him from here."

They followed Edward's scent to the next town. The ride in the car was silent as Eleazar drove swiftly through the night. He knew his friend well. Carlisle should have been elated over the new development, but his guilt overclouded it. He knew Carlisle was reliving his days in Volterra. They had interacted only briefly while Carlisle was there, but in the successive years, the younger man had told him all about it. And it was always with remorse.

"What is past is past, my friend. We live a long time, too long to wallow in past mistakes and regrets. Besides, this is not your fault. God is not punishing you. This is just circumstance.

"I know it is hard for you accept sometimes, Carlisle, but we are vampires. You and I have chosen a different path, but it is hardly an easy one! Even now, we have to suppress what we really are to do so. You did no wrong… "

"No, I did NOTHING!" Carlisle shouted angrily. "And Edward is suffering for it."

He turned his head and stared out of the window until he was startled by Eleazar.

"STOP IT! You have to snap out of this. This is not about you." Eleazar knew it was time to more stern with Carlisle. "Wallowing in guilt is not going to help Edward." If nothing else, his friend's penchant for self-flagellation was becoming irritating.

Carlisle turned to look at him for a moment. And then, without looking, he dropped the scraps of Edward's shirt he had been holding out of the window.

"What would I do without you, Eleazar?" He asked after a long pause.

"I'm not quite sure, but it would probably involve a large cross and some nails." The older vampire smiled, but he was all out of sympathy.

Carlisle returned the smile and for the first time that night, he was again able to focus on the search


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. The chapter was nineteen pages and growing before I could stop it.

My thanks to my Hollywood beta and **Sisterglitch** who knew how to say "enough".

**Sisterglitch **took time out from her excellent story, "**Trespass**", to help keep me afloat. Her story has totally different concepts that blew me away. It is not your ordinary Twilight fic. It also has a lot of conflict and angst. Don't miss it!

OK, I digress.

Disclaimers: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

He rode Nosferatu across the expansive greenery, taking in the massive Magnolia trees and the blossoms providing additional colors to the landscape. It was a bitter irony, he thought, that such a heavenly appearing place could be such a hell. The sky, although dark and cloudy, still reminded him of the freedom he craved from his ongoing misery. With the wind whipping through his hair and his gaze upon the sky, he felt like he was flying, free as a bird. It had been profoundly lonely in his imprisonment, for he was no longer allowed beyond the ranches' borders. Even if he could not speak to anyone, it had helped to be amongst people. His only companion, his salvation was his horse, and he spent as much time with him as possible, short of sleeping in the barn with him.

It had been a week since his suicide attempt. He had awakened, weak and disoriented, to Jasper at his side and was told if he attempted a stunt like that again, his precious Carlisle would suffer for it. It was a few days later when he was summoned to the side of the barn, and Jasper brought the horse out to him.

Nosferatu was a beautiful, black stallion, and he was taken with the horse immediately. He thanked Jasper only out of good manners, in the graciousness of his mother's memory. As much as he loved Jasper's gift, it could never make up for all that he had endured at the hands of the laconic fiend, he thought to himself.

Memories continued to bombard him as he galloped faster as if to outrun them. He was ashamed of his suicide attempt. It was not a soldier's way out, for he still thought about the abandoned profession, but it had not been premeditated. It was a visceral reaction to Stanley's murder. Jasper had taken everything away from him – his freedom, his parents, and his future with Carlisle. The jealous tyrant had then refused him any kindness from any other living soul. It was his own fault Stanley and Mildred were dead, Edward thought, for being weak and selfish enough to seek the help and comfort they provided.

He began to think how strangely Jasper had been acting towards him. The other vampires were no longer allowed near him. Jasper was now his only dinner companion, and it had become even more difficult to swallow food during the meal. Although it had always been uncomfortable, he had learned to expect his lewd comments and lascivious stares, and there had been times before he found himself across the table after Peter and Charlotte were sent out of the room, he thought as he shook his head to attempt to dislodge the image.

But the looks that Jasper gave him had gotten more disconcerting. They were of more longing and desire rather than lust. Jasper would sometimes touch his hair or cheek or brush his hand. And the biggest change was that Jasper had not been visiting him at night. He knew he should feel relief, but this only brought more fear and trepidation. He hoped the vampire had gotten tired of him. But he did not think that was the case because Alice had become even more vicious in her interactions with him. He was sure she would be skipping into this room with a smile on her face if his demise was imminent.

And then there was Nosferatu. He knew Jasper sensed his loneliness, for he had guessed his captor had a gift for empathy. Carlisle had briefly touched upon gifted vampires with the vampire history he had related. Even so, it was out of Jasper's character to care about Edward's feelings. He wondered if most of the vampires were like Jasper. Was Carlisle that much of a rarity in valuing human life?

Edward worried about Carlisle finding him. He missed him terribly and wanted to see him again, but he feared what Jasper would do to Carlisle. And if he were honest with himself, he also feared his rejection. He did not feel he was the same man Carlisle had fallen in love with. Or perhaps Carlisle was not even looking for him. Maybe the vampire had forgotten all about him.

Lightning flashed across the sky, soon followed by loud thunderclaps. The large rain drops started to pelt him and turned rapidly to little rivulets that ran off the brim of his cowboy hat. He knew he had to go back, but he wanted to taste the little semblance of independence for just a moment longer, even if it was in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Come on, Nosferatu," he said after the animal neighed and whinnied after the last thunderclap. "Let's go just a little bit further. I promise to get you back safely. I'll even give you a sugar cube." Edward smiled as the animal nodded his head as if excited and continued his pace.

He raced to the end of the known property line. It was now spring in Texas. The ranch had plenty of Magnolia and other trees, various budding plants, and a small creek. Texas was not as dry and dusty as he had seen in the picture shows back home in Chicago. The landscape was lush and beautiful. But he still missed home.

Ignoring the rain soaking his clothes, he stopped for a moment to gaze across the creek that was now swelled and swirling. The rumbling thunder and flashing lightning did not frighten him. He had been enduring far worse. He stared at his surroundings a few moments more. The rainstorm had become more violent, and it had become difficult to see clearly. He started to turn his horse around when he unexpectedly heard his name.

This day brought them to the fourth ranch within twenty-mile radius of the town and the most remote. The rain had started to fall before they could pick up any sort of scent. They would have to investigate closer to the structure, which was dangerous but necessary. Eleazar advised Carlisle to wait until the thunderstorm ceased, to no avail. They proceeded with caution, listening intently for any abnormal sounds. It was still a long shot, but Carlisle would leave no stone unturned.

"I cannot stop now. I feel that we are close, and the longer we wait, the chances are he will be moved again."

Eleazar could not deny this reasoning, and he too wanted the search to be over, sooner than later, but he would proceed with caution.

Eleazar glanced at his friend as they ran to the ranch. There was a palpable difference in was a renewed energy about him. Carlisle was almost vibrating with anticipation, as if he could almost feel Edward in his arms. Eleazar prayed that there would be no more disappointments.

They had no sooner gotten near the border of the property when they saw a figure on a horse across a creek. The pouring rain had masked his scent. But there was no mistaking his features. It was him.

They raced towards him. Carlisle called out his name a few times before the figure looked in their direction. Carlisle stood still for several seconds, to become visible to the human eye, and then he saw his whole reason for being swiftly gallop towards them.

After all the searching and time, the only thing now separating them was a creek that was dangerously high and turbulent. Edward was impatiently trying to cross it on his horse even though Carlisle and Eleazar called to him to remain on the shore. More than likely he could not hear them due to the distance and the sounds of the storm.

Edward finally realized the danger and tried to return to the embankment, but he was dismounted from his horse as a result of the forceful undercurrents.

"Edward!"

Carlisle was frantic with fear as he jumped into the water to swim to Edward. He watched Edward trying to reach his horse and then go under twice as he was pulled down the stream. There was no way he could lose him now when he was so close. He managed to grab Edward before he was pulled into the rapids.

"Nosferatu!" Edward screamed between coughing out water.

Carlisle ignored Edward's struggling efforts to swim to his horse and pulled him over to the embankment. The rain was still pouring in blinding sheets as thunder and lightning continued its battle in the sky.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted, smoothing away the wet hair from his face. "Are you all right?"

Edward coughed a few more times." Carlisle," he said tenderly in a disbelieving voice.

Edward looked at Carlisle as if he was awakening from a dream. He could not believe that Carlisle was actually holding him. His heart would surely break if he found he was only sleeping or imagining what he prayed to see for so long.

"Yes, Edward. I'm here. I have you now. It's all over."

Edward grabbed onto Carlisle and hugged him as tightly as possible, as if he was trying to attach himself permanently. If it was not for the rain, tears would have clearly shown on their faces.

Eleazar watched the two, happy to see Carlisle's prayers held Edward in his arms, emotions ineffable. The search was over and there was much to be said, but it was not the time.

"Come on, you two, we have to get out of here," Eleazar finally said, hating to break up the reunion.

Edward noticed Eleazar for the first time and shrunk back into Carlisle's arms.

"Do not be afraid, Edward. He is a friend. He will not harm you." Edward glanced at Carlisle once more for confirmation and then looked at Eleazar." He noticed the dark-haired vampire did not appear to be menacing.

"Eleazar, this is Edward."

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Edward. I have heard so much about you. It is nice to meet you, but we must be on our way."

Edward nodded to him but then tried to struggle out of Carlisle's arms. "My horse!" He said piteously.

"I'm sorry, Edward we do not have time to look for him. Come, I will buy you all the horses you could ever want," Carlisle said anxiously.

"No, Carlisle. I can't leave him. I have to find him. Please." Edward pleaded.

"We do not have time, my friend," Eleazar stated urgently, looking at Carlisle.

"Then leave me here, because I won't leave without him," Edward said defiantly. He had dreamed of seeing Carlisle for so long, but he could not sacrifice Nosferatu for his own happiness, although it broke his heart to send Carlisle away.

Carlisle still held on to Edward, he could not let go of him even if he tried. The situation was dire, but even so, he could deny the boy nothing.

"It's alright, Edward. We will look for him," Carlisle said without hesitation.

Eleazar again conceded. His friend had been solitary too long and had also been through too much pain. He would help deal with the consequences whatever they may be. They searched for no more than a few minutes when Eleazar spotted the stallion on the other side of the creek. If he had not known better, he would have said the horse had been searching for Edward. He had been prancing back and forth near the creek as if trying to find a way to cross. Edward sighed with relief but then became apprehensive again, fearing for his horse's wellbeing if he were left behind. He could not chance the horse venturing the creek again. He was in a dilemma to as what to do next.

"Edward, wait here with Eleazar," Carlisle said as he reluctantly let go of Edward.

He dived into the creek and swam across to the waiting horse. Carlisle climbed out of the water and approached the skittish horse slowly. He grabbed the reins and guided him to the creek. Once into the water, he wrapped his arm around the neck of Nosferatu and swam against the currents to the other side. Edward was happy to see his horse and Carlisle arrive safely across. He hugged his horse and climbed on, riding as Carlisle and Eleazar ran by his side as they raced as fast as they could from the ranch.

They stopped when they got to an open prairie. Carlisle took off Nosferatu's saddle and Edward reluctantly said his goodbyes, hugging and patting his friend one last time. Edward watched him for a moment as they released him before they continued on their journey. He would miss him, but Nosferatu was free to continue his life as he had before, and hopefully he, himself, would be able to do the same. He was still somewhat dazed having difficulty believing that he was now free from his torment, but he also wondered if Carlisle would still love him if he knew what Jasper had done.

Carlisle and Eleazar had already made plans to leave Texas by train. Carlisle had Edward climb on his back and they ran to a cream colored McFarland Touring car stashed a few miles away. Edward had little time to admire the vehicle before they climbed in and quickly drove off. Edward and Carlisle sat in the back, drying off the best they could as Eleazar navigated the wet streets effortlessly. Carlisle could not believe that Edward was in his arms once again. He had a strong urge to examine him all over, to make sure that he was unhurt. He was concerned about what damage could have been done to him. But he could see that Edward was very fragile at the moment and just holding him would be the best medicine.

Keeping a lookout for anyone following them, they raced to the trainstationwith moments to spare. They bought the tickets and boarded the train, carrying a few bags with them. Eleazar had to remind Carlisle to let go of Edward's hand and to stop touching him in public. This did not stop Carlisle from keeping his eyes on Edward the entire time. The same went for Edward, who was initially afraid to lose physical contact with Carlisle. Eleazar was rather pleased that the search was over, but it was now a matter of seeking some asylum that would keep both Carlisle and Edward safe.

They made it to their quarters with Carlisle and Edward taking a room separate from Eleazar. Carlisle immediately held Edward in his arms and separated only long enough for both of them to change into dry clothes he had in his bag. He had gone too long without him and was afraid that Edward would disappear if he was not holding him in his arms. For Edward, the fear was the same, but he would not allow Carlisle in the room with him when he was changing. Carlisle understood that he might feel some modesty and shame after what he had been through and managed to quell his anger and disappointment.

Surreptitiously examining Edward, he noticed he was much slimmer, and he was paler than before with dark circles under his eyes. He was also different in another way; Edward never looked at him in the eye and kept his head down. Carlisle, sensing the reason for his discomfort, only held him tighter and murmured sweetly against his hair as he stroked his back.

Carlisle was then surprised when, finally, Edward pulled back and looked up at him with a painful, but hopeful, expression.

"My father?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I did all I could. He did not suffer. He never regained consciousness and died the next day."

Edward knew his father had been deathly ill, but it still came as a heavy blow to his heart. The tears slowly ran unchecked down his face.

"And my mother? Who is taking care of her? I should have been there for her."

Carlisle reached out to him and tried to take him in his arms again, but Edward pulled away from him shaking his head.

"No, nooo!" He knew just looking into Carlisle's eyes.

He turned away with his head in his hands and sobbed with hysterical, gut wrenching sounds, not caring if the whole train heard him. It was all just too much for him to bear any longer.

"Please, let me hold you. Your pain is my pain, my love," Carlisle said as he tentatively touched Edward's trembling shoulders. Edward crumpled into his arms, clawing his shirt pressing his face into his chest with loud choking sobs. Carlisle felt his heart breaking, each distressing sound a strike to his heart. He thought he would gladly burn in Hell to see Jasper suffer half as much.

He finally got Edward to sleep, laying him down and wrapping his arms around him. Again he felt useless. He had not prevented the pain that Edward was going through. He did not save Edward's parents nor had he prevented Edward from being taken and brutalized - for he was sure of that - by that vampire. Maybe Edward hated him now. He could not blame him. Perhaps he would want nothing to do with any vampire now.

He prayed that he provided comfort for him while he slept. His face looked so tense, even in sleep, and Carlisle tenderly stroked his face trying to relax the creases on his forehead. It was some time before Edward slept peacefully with his face appearing angelic and innocent. Carlisle's heart caught in his throat. Edward was breathtaking before, but now his beauty was so transcendent it was luminescent. His skin, although paler than before, was porcelain smooth, his lips, fuller and darker, and even his movements were more graceful. Carlisle had been aware of how people on the train stared at them in passing, on the way to their sleeping quarters, and he had suppressed growls the entire time.

Without realizing it, he found himself placing small kisses on Edward's face, wishing he could taste his lips once more. It had been so long since he had held him. He felt as if he had been holding his breath the whole time they were apart and only now could he breathe. He knew that his life depended on Edward and how he survived those long months without him were unfathomable. He only prayed Edward still felt about him as he had before he was taken.

Thinking about the kidnapping again, he began to growl, his anger and, now, jealousy coming back to the surface. He needed to know exactly what had gone on while they were apart. Edward appeared reluctant to talk about it and he knew he needed to give him time, but instinctually it was driving him mad. Could Edward feel something for this other vampire now? He sniffed Edward's lustrous hair; it was thicker, with more highlights than it had been before. Edward's delectable aroma was still there but underlying it was someone else's – that vampire. He began to imagine Edward in someone else's arms and he literally saw red. _Mine!_ His incisors started to extend and he felt the venom pool in his mouth as he moved closer to Edward's neck, reaching to pull down his shirt collar.

"No…don't!" Edward started stirring in his sleep. "Please…don't."

Carlisle immediately came back to his senses and gently tried to shake Edward awake.

"Shhhh, my love. It is alright. No one is going to hurt you." He sat up and placed Edward across his lap.

Edward started thrashing wildly, eyes open, with a frantic look upon his face, evidently locked in his nightmare.

"My love, wake up. It is only a nightmare. I'm here, Edward. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He held Edward close to him and softly rocked him back and forth, hearing his accelerated heartbeat eventually slow down. Edward awoke with his eyes fixed and frantic. He appeared to be still in the throes of his dream for a while before his mind and body relaxed back into reality and he was able to focus.

"Carlisle," Edward said as he looked into his eyes for the first time since they had found each other again. Carlisle wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

"I dreamt… he killed you, Carlisle. Just like all the others."

"No, my love, I'm still here. I'm alright. There is no need for you to worry."

"You don't know this vampire, Carlisle…"

"Carlisle, Edward, we must go!" Eleazar was suddenly entering their room.

Carlisle looked at him and sensed the other vampires Eleazar look was telling him. Edward shivered in his arms and body stiffened, his heart racing. Eleazar noticed Edward's reaction and gave Carlisle another look.

"Carlisle, we have to get off this train. We have to travel to another car and dismount as quickly as possible. We do not have time to wait until the next stop."

"He's here isn't he? Tell me," the boy whispered.

"Yes, Edward, but do not worry. We will get you to safety,' Carlisle said as he stood them both up from the bed.

"How did he find us so quickly?" Edward asked slightly trembling.

Eleazar turned to leave the room and spoke over his shoulder.

"There is no time to discuss that right now."

Edward and Carlisle grabbed a few belongings and followed Eleazar through a couple train cars trying to stay ahead of the vampires following them. They were safe because of the passengers. There were too many of them as witnesses if the vampires were to attempt to attack them, but that would only work for so long. They could not stay on the train indefinitely.

Carlisle wanted to stop and face the vampire who had taken his mate, but he also feared jeopardizing Edward's life. He wanted him safe, foremost, so they would have to flee.

The vampires were too close. The train was now at full speed. Eleazar sensed the vampires again, but it was stronger this time. One of the vampires following them was attempting to use his gift. They had no choice; they had to dismount the train as quickly as possible. They quickly walked to the nearest exit and opened the door.

Carlisle looked at the trees whipping by as the train sped past them at 40 to 50 miles an hour. Fearing for Edward's safety, he hesitated.

"Carlisle, we have to jump. We have no choice. The vampire's gift… "Eleazar said urgently, "I know who it is."

Carlisle had Edward wrap his legs around his waist and then he and Eleazar jumped almost simultaneously. They both landed on agilely on their feet with Carlisle protecting his precious cargo as he did so.

Edward stayed on his back as they ran as quickly as possible into the forest, but Eleazar believed it would not be long before the other vampires caught up with them. They would have to face them. But for now**, **Edward needed rest. He and Carlisle could both see the strain Edward was experiencing.

Once they had reached the next town, they broke into a store and took supplies, leaving enough money to cover the expense and then left for the wilderness heading north. They stopped and sat up a tent in the middle of a forest. Carlisle built a fire and they sat around it as they strategized their next move.

Sitting with his head leaning on Carlisle's shoulder, the older vampire's arms around him, Edward felt safe and secure. He wanted to feel that way for as long as he could. Edward thought of how he had tried to escape from Jasper before, and it had never ended well. It terrified him that Carlisle was at risk this time, and he could not take that chance. It had all been a foolish dream. He had to go back. He sat up and spoke to Eleazar.

"Eleazar, you know who it is? You know Jasper?"

Eleazar nodded his head. "Yes, I have met him."

"Then you know how dangerous he is. He won't stop and there are three others with him."

He looked at Carlisle and took a deep breath.

"I saw him…He was on top of the train staring at me before we jumped." Edward said thinking of the sneering glare Jasper gave him.

"This is another game for him, Carlisle. He's never going to let me go, and he could hurt you and Eleazar. He has threatened to hurt you before. You think that I could live with myself if that were to occur? I must go back to him before he finds us."

"No, Edward, I'm not letting you go." Carlisle snarled angrily, looking at him as if he had suddenly gone mad.

"Carlisle," Eleazar said. "This vampire, Jasper, was one of the vampires from the Southern Territorial Wars. He was saved from destruction because of his gift. Even Aro, although he would not admit it, was in fear of him. He has won many battles and has the scars to prove it, but his gift makes him even more formidable. I thought I recognized his scent, but I did not know for sure until I felt his gift."

"I won't let him take you again," Carlisle said agitated." Again, I won't jeopardize your life either. Leave if you must, but he is my mate. What would you have me do? What would you do if it was Carmen?"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Edward asked." What good could you do if you are dead? I would not jeopardize you either. Perhaps this is not the right time for us to be together." Edward gazed into Carlisle's eyes and tried to hold back the tears at the pain he had caused his lover, pain he also felt. It was a difficult decision but he had witnessed the repercussions of Jasper's vengeful and sadistic nature. His fear for Carlisle was stronger than his fear of going back to his captor.

"Edward, you are not to speak these things. We would determine what to do without making sacrifices."

"Yes, Edward. I have only known you a short time, but I will protect you at all costs. We will not throw you to the wolves," Eleazar said touching his shoulder.

They both refused to listen to any of Edward's further protests.

"Then what do we do now? Why are we waiting here?"

"Because you need your rest, Edward, and we are safe from them right now," Carlisle told him. Edward did not argue, although he knew that Carlisle was only trying to spare him worry.

Edward turned to look at Carlisle. "Carlisle."

Carlisle loved hearing Edward's velvety voice call his name, and he could interpret so much from the way he would say it. He followed Edward inside the tent. Edward started speaking as he prepared his sleeping bag." I wrote you a letter," he said quietly with his back turned.

"I know." Carlisle pulled out the letter from inside his shirt.

Edward turned around and looked at him holding the letter. With an anguished voice he said," then you know, I'm not worth you and Eleazar risking your lives for."

"Nonsense," Carlisle said taking Edward into his arms. "It doesn't change anything; it doesn't change you. I love you more now than I did the first time I laid eyes on you. You are my destiny, Edward. I know now I lived all those years just for you. Nothing can tarnish that. Now can you please do one thing for me? Let me see the image I held on to all the time I was away from you. Please, may I see your smile?

Edward lifted his head from his shoulder and met his gaze.

"And all this time I thought it was my dry wit," Edward said with a weak teary smile.

"Impossible, you know I like pretty things." Carlisle cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs before placing a tender kiss upon his lips.

"Come, you need to rest," he said pulling back.

Carlisle held him until he fell asleep and kissed him on the cheek before going back outside the tent to talk to Eleazar.

"He is a brave young man. He would have made a good soldier," Eleazar said quietly in vampire speak, inaudible to human ears. He was sitting in front of the fire and Carlisle joined him, sitting next to him.

"Carlisle, Edward is right; Jasper is not going to let him go." It disturbed him to have to discuss it with Carlisle, but time was of the essence.

"He has the scent of the other vampire, Carlisle. You know what that means, and he has the look of one who belongs to a vampire. I know that he was an attractive young man from the pictures you have shown me, but he has a quality about him now that goes beyond human."

"He is mine. It doesn't matter what this Jasper has done. He had no right." Carlisle growled standing up and pacing.

Eleazar saw Carlisle's possessive urges arising, overriding his reasoning. He spoke in a calming manner, keeping his head lower than his friend's to show submission if necessary. He had used this method several times during the search when Carlisle had become unstable.

"Jasper watched us leave and he knows how to find us." Eleazar said. "There is nowhere we can go. But he knows I have influence with Aro. He will not be so quick to try to attack me. Maybe we will be able to negotiate something with him."

"Don't expect me to discuss anything with Jasper. I should kill him for what he has done, and given the chance, I will do so. He put his hands on what was mine."

Eleazar stood up and walked over to Carlisle, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I am your friend, Carlisle. I came on this search to help find your stolen soulmate. Now that we have found him, I'm not going to give him up that easily. If a battle is necessary, so be it. I will die and an honorable death by your side. But if we can avoid a fight, it would be all the better. You must think of him, Carlisle. His greatest fear is losing you. Let's not put him through any more pain, my friend, if we can help it. It will be difficult, Carlisle, you would have to suppress your instinct. But you, being the strongest among our kind, can do this. And you will have to put your faith to the test and turn the other cheek. This I also know you have the temperament to do. But no matter what you decide, I will take the journey with you to the end."

They continued to discuss different options and solutions and strategies, and took turns hunting, staying as close to the camp as possible, knowing they needed to be well fed for possible battle, and all the while maintaining vigilance for the other vampires.

Although still cloudy, they could see daylight was arriving when they heard Edward rousing.

Carlisle saw Edward sitting up, looking startled as he entered the tent.

"Edward, my love, are you alright? Was it another nightmare? He asked**,** bending down next to him and running his fingers through the disheveled bronze locks." Do you want to talk about it?"

Edward shook his head **"**No, there's nothing to say."

Carlisle kissed his forehead, noticing that Edward did not meet his gaze.

"Come on, I'll rustle you up some grub. I think that is how it is said." Carlisle watched in delight of seeing a small crooked smile appear on Edward's face.

They left the tent and Carlisle and Eleazar waited for Edward to join them after he washed up. Carlisle saw the look of determination on his face and mentally prepared himself.

"We are waiting for him aren't we?"

Carlisle looked at Eleazar before answering.

"Yes, we need to resolve this. We can't keep running."

Fighting back tears, Edward nodded as if he had already known the answer.

"I'm going back to him, Carlisle. I have given it a lot of thought. It is the best solution."

Stunned speechless, Carlisle stared at him. He felt as if his heart was torn from his body. The pain, he had been experiencing since first finding Edward gone, was back. But he could not allow that to happen again.

"That is not an option." Carlisle voiced coldly. "I will not allow you to leave me. You are mine!"

Edward took a step back from Carlisle. He did not recognize him and was a little afraid at that moment.

"Carlisle, calm down. You are frightening him. He does not want to leave you," Eleazar said, looking into Edwards eyes conveying him to comply. "Edward would never put you through that again."

Edward felt ashamed for hurting Carlisle but he was resolute. He walked up to Carlisle and placed this palms on his cheeks. He felt some of the tension leave Carlisle's body; his stance softening at his touch.

"I am sorry. I love you, Carlisle. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But this is not the time."

"I will not allow you to leave me, Edward.**" **Carlisle repeated. His voice was it is normal timber but his meaning was clear. He would keep them there by force if necessary.

"Then you must change me Carlisle. Do it now. It is our only chance."

Carlisle looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't know what you're asking. I told you before there is no turning back once it has begun. Do you want to go through with transformation after everything you have been through? I do not want you to be forced into that decision, but it does not matter: I'm not sending you back."

"It's our only recourse. You don't know this vampire. He has no compunctions. He will never release me. I know that now. He thinks he has feelings for me Carlisle. You once told me that vampires' emotions were very strong. I understand that now. He will kill you, Carlisle. Just like all the others. Once he even killed a man for just speaking to me. You have to leave now while you have the chance. I could not bear it if you too died because of me. I need you alive."

He buried his face against Carlisle's neck, his fear for Carlisle overwhelming him, and although he told Carlisle to leave him, his actions belied his words for he held on to him tightly. Carlisle pulled him away from him to stare at Edward's despairing face, unable to meet his gaze. His voice relayed many emotions, one of them being anger.

"What about my feelings for you Edward? Don't you think my feelings for you are just as strong as his! Do you expect me to go on without you? You say your only chance is for me to live, but I'm not alive without you, Edward.

Edward, look at me." Edward beheld him sorrowfully "YOU are my life. As long as you are alive, I am too. If something…"

"No, Carlisle…," Edward interrupted.

"No, listen to me Edward, there may not be much time. If something happens to me, you must promise to go on for me, for both of us. I know you think I'm asking the impossible**,** and it is selfish, but I must. I've been on this earth for more than 200 years and yet I was not alive until I met you. I'm not ready to go now, not when I know now what love really means, so I'm entrusting you with all my heart , my love, and my life. Please, Edward, promise me.

Edward slowly nodded his head.

"Please say it, Edward."

"Yes, I promise…Now let me go back, Carlisle," Edward said, still refusing to allow any harm to come to Carlisle.

Frustrated, Carlisle shook Edward in his arms. "Edward, are you listening to me? Please don't be so stubborn for once. I will not send you back to that horrid creature. I will not let him hurt you anymore. I will kill him first. I should kill him, regardless."

"Carlisle, please!"

Carlisle loosened his grip on Edward once he realized he was hurting him as his grip tightened doing his murderous thoughts of Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Please forgive me," Carlisle pleaded."

"I'm fine, Carlisle." Edward resisted the urge to rub his arms where Carlisle had held him and whispered softly, trying to calm Carlisle and get him to listen to reason. He stared into the beautiful face he had only dreamed about all those months, knowing it might be his last time to do so. "You must listen to me. There is no need for you to sacrifice yourself for me. He won't hurt me, and we will find each other one day, Carlisle. I promise you that. He won't be able to keep us apart forever, and you said it yourself - I will take you with me wherever I go."

"No, we will go to Italy. Aro, our vampire leader, will put a stop to this. I don't care what I have to do to put an end this, but I will. He had no right to take you, to do what he did to you. I won't let him force me into changing you. It would not be done because of him. "

He turned his face to Eleazar.

"Eleazar, you must do it then. Please." Edward pleaded. "You know this is what we must do. I could help fight, if nothing else I can wait for Carlisle for as long as it takes to find me again."

"No, Edward, I cannot do that. Besides there's not enough time to change you. It takes three days before the transformation is complete and I am afraid that we do not have that luxury. "

"Then the sooner we start the better."

"No, Edward."

"Carlisle, you wanted to change me anyway and I still want to spend an eternity with you. I have never detoured from my feelings about you. Maybe you don't really feel the same… about me. Edward's eyes were tearing and his face wore a grimace. Carlisle saw how raw his emotions were and felt his gut clenching. His lover had suffered so much. How could he put him through that painful transformation with everything else he had endured?

"My feelings have neverchanged, Edward. You know that. I love you now more than ever. I promise I will change you, but only when we are ready, not because of him." He embraced Edward kissing his temple. He could smell the scent of Jasper, but Edward's sweet and delectable aroma was also still there. But he resigned himself to the fact that Edward, more than likely, would be changed sooner than they had planned.

"Edward, there is something you must know, and I don't know how much time we have, but there is something else you need to know. I don't know how much you will remember. Most human memories are lost in the transformation or over time they fade, but I want you to be fully informed.

"At one time, Vampires were known and hunted as my father had done. There are now laws in place to prevent total chaos that had almost occurred at that time. This was enacted by our rulers in the vampire world. Vampires are now not only the responsibility of their makers but their property. Only their maker has the right to free them, but then, you do not have the protection of a coven or another vampire. It is difficult for a vampire to survive alone. He is at the mercy of other vampires. Some vampires are even traded or sold to other vampires."

"But that is barbaric." But then he thought of Jasper and how he had been treated as his "pet".

"You are saying that I will belong to you once you change me? That I will be… your property?

"It would not be that way, Edward. I would never force you to do anything you did not want to do. The relationship does not have to be that way."

"But the vampire has to submit to his creator by law?"

"Yes."

"And if the vampire refuses? "

"It is punishable by death. The creator or sire can have the Volturi, our rulers, enact the sentence if necessary. The Volturi leaders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius enforce all punishments swiftly. It is for this reason, creators usually have a tight control over their fledglings or offspring due to retaliations from the Volturi if they get out of hand. It is rare for a coven leader to have several vampires to govern."

Carlisle saw the troubled look on Edward's face.

"I'm sorry Edward. I did not try to deceive you. It just never crossed my mind to have to tell you this, because it was never going to be that way between us." Then Carlisle realized Edward's expression had nothing to do with what he had just told him.

The forest was suddenly eerily quiet. Edward shivered, feeling a familiar chill creep down his spine.

"Oh God... He's coming!" Edward said, shivering with cold and fright.

Eleazar saw them in the distance. They were slowly making their way to them. There was no hesitation or uncertainty in their journey. It was plain they knew exactly where they were going.

Distressed, Edward thought about the other times he had been in a similar predicament with Jasper. Although he knew he would be unharmed, he feared for Carlisle's and Eleazar's safety.

"Carlisle?"

"I will not let him take you, Edward!"

"You have no choice. There are four of them. If nothing else, let us flee, Carlisle."

"It is too late. They are upon us." Eleazar said softly. "It is futile to run anyway; they would always find us."

"What do you mean, Eleazar? I don't understand."

"You are blood bonded to Jasper."

"Eleazar!" Carlisle shouted, agitated that he would reveal such to Edward in his state.

"He should know, Carlisle."

"This is not the time, Eleazar."

"What are you two talking about? What does Eleazar mean?" Edward began to tremble violently. Carlisle held him trying to soothe him, but it was ineffective against what they were about to face.

"Tell him, Carlisle."

"I can't, Eleazar. I cannot."

"Then I will." Jasper snorted, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Jumping at the sound of the voice, Edward attempted to put himself in front of Carlisle. He would die before letting Jasper touch him.

They were suddenly surrounded by four vampires. Jasper was in front of them, Emmett was to the back, and Peter and Charlotte on either side.

It was at that moment the sun broke through the clouds. Edward stared astonishingly at the vision in front of him as Jasper walked smugly into their camp with the wind started blowing his wavy hair about his face. He could see Alice attraction to him for he looked like a Greek god. But it was the sparkling glare reflecting from him that rendered him stunned and speechless. For a moment he thought Jasper was on fire, incinerating in the sunlight. He looked around at the other vampires and saw the same effect. He then turned his gaze to Carlisle. And although he had never seen Carlisle look as such, his eyes dark and his countenance menacing with his sharp incisors bared and extended, he had never appeared more beautiful. An avenging angel came to mind. This was the first time he had seen Carlisle in direct sunlight and apparently sunlight did not affect them as it had the vampires in the book "Dracula".

As Jasper came closer to them, he could hear a low rumbling in Carlisle's chest and his grip became tighter. He knew there would be bruises later. Jasper looked directly at him ignoring Carlisle.

"Playtime is over, my pet. It is time for you to return to me, where you belong."

Carlisle growled loudly shoving Edward behind him and crouching.

"You foul beast! He was never yours. You took him, knowing he was mine."

Jasper's derisory laugh echoed through the trees.

"You made no claim on him. The vile things you did with him where not bindin'. You know the rules. Besides, he bears my mark."

Carlisle turned looked at Edward for a second before he ripped his shirt at the collar to look at the silvery scar on his neck, anger and jealousy somewhat blurred his vision. Edward miserably looked away from him, ashamed.

"Carlisle, snarling, shoved Edward behind him and launched himself at Jasper.

Emmett quickly grabbed Carlisle before he could reach Jasper.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. He picked up a fallen tree branch and started hitting Emmett on his back with it. "Let him go, you son of a bitch!"

"My, my, what have you been teachin' my little pet?"

Eleazar stood next to Carlisle.

"Jasper, you know that Carlisle is a friend of Aro and highly valued as am I. It will not bode well for you to harm him when we can simply take this issue to him to resolve."

"What makes you think this will ever get back to him, Eleazar?"

"You do not think I have left word with others? I have not been in Aro's guard all those years just biding my time. You know I am telling the truth. You can use your gift."

Jasper knew he was right. Eleazar's emotions did not evoke deceit. He would have to use discretion.

"I have no qualms with you. You may go. But Carlisle has gone against the rules. It is within my rights to kill him. Aro would not deny me that. Edward! Come here, my pet."

Seeing that he could not physically free Carlisle, Edward walked over and knelt in front of Jasper with overwhelming fear and despair.

"Jasper, please."

"So now you get on your knees," Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll do anything you want, Jasper," he pleaded.

"Edward, don't!" Carlisle shouted. He head butted Emmett and was freed only to be gripped by Peter as Emmett was momentarily stunned.

Jasper looked down at Edward, ignoring the threats from Carlisle. He lifted Edward up to his feet, and suppressed a sigh as he held his arm and ran his fingers through his hair. He had missed the warm feel of him. Edward cringed, his body stiffening at Jaspers chilly touch.

"You are mine, Edward. I'm not sure what lies he has told you, but we share the same blood. My body will instinctually find you just as your body will seek to find me, whether you want to or not. But most importantly, by our law, no other vampire is allowed to touch you. He knows I am telling the truth."

"Don't listen to him, Edward! It doesn't mean anything. You belong to me!" Carlisle shouted.

"You lie! I never took any blood from you, Jasper." Edward angrily spit the words at him, disgusted at the thought of it.

"No, but I gave it to you, nonetheless, on more than three occasions. You know it is true. You can feel me when I am near," Jasper said smiling as he caressed his cheek.

Edward shook his head as if to rid himself of the truth of Jasper's words, but feeling the veracity of them, nevertheless.

"You are mine. Say it."

Edward tearfully swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Get your filthy hands off him! I'm going to kill you!" Carlisle snarled, struggling in Peter's arms.

"Jasper! Let him go. This must be settled in court, and I will not allow you to harm Carlisle. He is also within his rights!" Eleazar exclaimed.

"What type of nonsense are you speakin' of? What right does he have?"

"Not only is Edward his soul mate, he is il suocantante."

Jasper stood shocked, for once his expression shown clearly on his face.

And then fury and bitter rage took over, so much so, that his empathetic gift ran unrestrained affecting the other vampires to reflect his infuriation. He pushed Edward to the side and charged toward Carlisle. Carlisle twisted in time to have Peter bitten by Jasper instead. He was loosened from his grip as Peter cried out in pain. Charlotte attacked Jasper, angry over his assault of her mate, biting his arm.

Emmett advanced on Carlisle who was only too ready for him and dodged him as he knocked over a tree instead. Eleazar joined the fray, going after Emmett before he could retaliate. Jasper had torn off Charlotte's arm, stopping her incursion before charging Carlisle again. It all was just a blur for Edward; the battle was too fast for him to follow. He felt helpless as he feared for Carlisle and Eleazar's lives. He saw Charlotte's bloody arm that was thrown on the ground still moving. He was repulsed for a while before he started in action. Remembering Carlisle's information that vampires were highly flammable, he took off his jacket and shirt, retrieved some matches from his jacket pocket, and using the dry tail of his shirt, he dried off the still moving fingers of the hand. He then wrapped his damp shirt around the arm and lit a match he had gotten from one of the bags, lighting the fingers on fire. The arm went up in flames quickly. He took the inhuman torch to the battle and waited until someone slowed down enough to become visible. As luck would have it, he saw Emmett's back and quickly placed the torch to it. His shirt had dried enough in the battle that it caught ablaze.

Emmett screamed in agony and swung his arm back in an attempt to stop the fire**. **He struck Edward, who was unconscious before he hit the ground.

A/N: After all this angst, I either have to watch a little Spongebob or read a humorous fic. **RockinThatAfroPic** has a one shot that is usually not my cup of tea, but I gave it a try and embarrassed myself laughing out loud in the middle of Walmart. It is called "**How Many Licks?**"Just take a look. Her other story in my favorites - "**Edward Masen: Property of the Texan Prince**", is not a humor fic, but you would never know it at times.

The other one I would like to rec is not a stitch buster (I date myself here), but it is a beautiful romance I have been re-reading frequently –"**The Inadvertent Voyeur**"** by FFReaderRW**. I smile just thinking about it. Heck, I think I'll go read it again.

One more thing (I know this is getting longer than the actual chapter), I go back and make corrections to errors I may have missed, so don't be surprised. It is not your mind playing tricks on you. :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: My undying gratitude to **Sisterglitch.** She's my hero! She also wrote me a birthday present which is like an outtake (but not really) to this chapter. It was the mood I was looking for and she captured it beautifully. It's in my favorites: "**City Jazz**". When I think about it, **Sisterglitch** practically co-wrote this chapter. So if you read anything here that gets your heart soaring, it was all her.

I'm dedicating this chapter to **SweeterThanHeaven**. She gave me the impetus to just let the chapter go. That being said, any mistakes are all mine.

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

_Chapter 14_

_When you're alone, who cares for starlit skies_

_When you're alone, the magic moonlight dies_

_At break of dawn, there is no sunrise_

_When your lover has gone_

_What lonely hours, the evening shadows bring_

_What lonely hours, with memories lingering_

_Like faded flowers, life can't mean anything_

_When your lover has gone_

The air was thick with cigarette smoke that lazily swirled and hovered in and out of the patches of dim club lighting. The music, relaxed and sensual, wove through the mundane sounds of utensils on porcelain, chatter and the occasional high note of drunken laughter. Waiters and cigarette girls deftly wove their way among the tables, skirting the close press of slow-dancing couples who partially obscured the band on its knee-height platform. Expensive jewelry flashed from a shapely ears and necks; beading glittered on folds of satin gowns. Soft, manicured hands teasingly caressed wide lapels, starched collars and silk, ties. The décor was ornate – the elaborate detail unappreciated by the half-darkness – luxuriously accentuated by the hanging ferns and potted plants which gave certain tables more privacy at the edges of what light there was. Crisp white cloths set off the small tables, adorned with jewel-like arrangements of fresh flowers and candles, enhancing the intimate ambience. The heady scent of the gardenias was lifted and expanded by the warmth of the small flames to further intoxicate the already inebriated clientele.

He sat in the far corner observing the interplay of the scene, pretending to nurse a drink that he looked far too young to order. He had no intention of drinking, anyway. His youthful beauty drew attention; his clothes clearly spoke money and taste. No one challenged his presence.

The music was what drew him there. As he watched and listened to the band with fascination, his fingertips moved on their own volition. Armstrong's guttural voice and lyrics affected something deep within him.

"Cigarettes, cigars?"

He looked at the girl. She leaned down showing ample cleavage, offering more than just tobacco. She leered at him through thick, long eyelashes She turned her hip to exhibit a short skirt with dark fishnet stockings and high heels.

"No thank you, Ma'am."

"Are you sure, Sir?" she cooed.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said with a dismissive look away. He had become quite adept at thwarting unwanted attention. She was interrupting the song. He had wanted to see Armstrong since first hearing one of his recordings. The woman finally walked away with a suggestive swagger, after giving him one last salacious look.

He lost himself in the saxophone solo - and then the song was over. It was time to go. He left cash on the table, reserving coins and a ticket in his hand to bail out his coat and hat from the attendant. He stepped out into the moist night air, walking the isolated New York City street, only passing a few hobos before finally dodging into an alley to run the rest of the way.

The depression had caused an insurgency of homeless, destitute people. You would never know it by the wealth that was displayed in the club he had just left and the hotel where he was staying. He stopped in his tracks just before a figure dropped in front of him from a nearby rooftop, landing smoothly on his feet.

"I see you're wearin' that nice new suit I bought you."

Edward stood still, his face turned impassively to the side, as Jasper caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. He wore a suit similar to the one that was seen on Clark Gable in the movie _A Free Soul_ that had come out that year. Edward loved the movies and Clark Gable was one of his favorite movie stars. He would go to the theaters late at night when there were very few moviegoers left. Jasper would sometimes follow him there and call it a date. He was never allowed too far or too long from his sire's side.

"You need to eat. I won't have you starving yourself. Either you choose or I'll choose for you," Jasper said in a quiet, menacing voice. Edward had left the hotel without his sire's permission. Riley, Jasper's new pet, had helped him but the blond vampire would not harm Riley. Edward would not allow it; he was ready to suffer the repercussions. It was all just another of Jasper's sick, twisted games. Edward's obedience to Jasper was limited. They both learned how far they could push each other. Jasper often used the threat of harming Riley when he wanted Edward to submit. He would go willing to Jasper's bed or Riley would take his place. Vampires were sexual beings but his sire had to exceed expectations.

"I would not go among people in the hotel or the club without having fed. I am fine."

He watched Jasper walk away out of the alley toward one of the derelicts.

"No, Jasper! Stop, I'll do it." Edward growled at Jasper.

"What does it matter anyway? You'll be puttin' him out of his misery. You shouldn't be so picky about your food. I'm gettin' tired of it."

"You would not have to worry if you would let me feed from animals."

Jasper tried to block his thoughts but it was too late.

Edward let out a gasp. The aching emptiness was back as if it never went away.

"Carlisle," Edward said his name like a fervent wish, becoming lost in thought. He remembered very little of his human life, but he remembered Carlisle vividly and replayed the memories of him like his favorite jazz recordings. He was forcefully pulled back to reality when Jasper grabbed him painfully by the arm and placed Edward's face a few inches away from his.

"He's either dead or he doesn't want you," Jasper said vehemently. "He knows he can't have you. After all these years he has never even looked for you. He is either dead, disinterested, or a coward. Personally, I vote for dead. And if for some miracle he is alive, it wouldn't be for long, if that milquetoast ever does grow some backbone and happens to show up. What it basically comes down to, Edward, and listen to me carefully this time - no matter what - he is dead to you."

Jasper suddenly found himself on his back with Edward's hands around his neck. He smiled. Years of military training gave him the advantage; he flipped the slim bronze-haired vampire over his head. Edward landed on his feet, having anticipated the move. They had fought innumerable times over the years. The younger vampire learned fighting skills while attacking Jasper or while defending himself. Other times it was while watching the images in the southern vampire's mind. Edward learned early on that he needed the skills when dealing with his sire. He was aware and reminded almost daily of his position of mandatory submission, but the majority of the time it held little sway. Jasper's threats were empty. While in his early years, Jasper took advantage of him; he was still honing his gift and everything was new and disorientating. Once Edward started exerting his independence, Jasper became unbearable, usurping his rightful place as his sire.

Edward kicked Jasper in the ribs before he could rise from the filthy ground. The blond vampire flew across the alley and hit a wall, crumbling some bricks on impact.

Jasper recovered quickly and laughed." You are so much more fun as a vampire," he said. As he dusted off his clothes and pushed his wavy hair back from his forehead, he allowed Edward to see his thoughts.

The younger vampire glared at him before picking up his hat, leaving the alley and walking away toward the hotel. Edward never became comfortable seeing the deviant sexual images Jasper enjoyed projecting to him.

"Wait, my little mate. You still haven't fed. I have to take care of you. It is my job as your sire."

Ignoring the blond, Edward continued to walk ahead. It was a clear night in New York. The young vampire could not help but reflect on how difficult his telepathy would have been for him to handle in the highly populated town if it were not for Jasper's help and guidance. Jasper had been true to his word. Jasper had indeed taken care of him - but it was at a high price. It helped his dependence on his sire. He was afraid to venture too far from Jasper. The collage of images and thoughts bombarding his mind terrorized him into almost madness at it first occurrence. It took years before he was able to control himself to focus on one thought while in a crowd, usually Jasper's. It was sometime later when he could focus on his own. But this was always done within Jasper's sphere of influence or vicinity. Edward feared testing the theory. He was trapped. If he left jasper and went mad, he would be destroyed. The crux of the matter was that if he left Jasper and was found, mad or not, he could be destroyed. Vampires were not allowed to leave their makers without permission. He was Jasper's responsibility and property.

After they had walked a few blocks, they passed a group of homeless men gathered around a small fire. Near the end of the street, Edward heard a woman's thoughts. They piqued his interest and then he was startled when he recognized some of the images, one in particular – himself **- **as a human.

Who was she? How did she know him?

He heard her voice coming from around the corner of the building.

"Looking for a good time?"

He focused on other thoughts and saw the woman's image from the mind of her potential john. She had dark hair and eyes, pale skin, and short bobbed hair. Her dress was of fine quality but outdated and faded, and the heels of her shoes were frayed.

The thoughts he picked up from the woman were the obvious ones, assessing the john, preparing to bargain, steeling herself for the distasteful job she proposed to perform. But the images that played ceaselessly, like an undercurrent just under these present practical thoughts, were different. These were the thoughts that had caught his attention… memories of a big, beautiful house with servants. Memories of him. It was all gone with the stock market crash and her mother committed suicide soon after. She had been forced to prostitute herself when friends back in Chicago refused to take her in.

"Jasper, wait. The woman up ahead knows me."

"Knows you how?"

Edward saw Jasper's jealousy coming into play and eyed him with irritation.

"Not like that, Jasper. She knew me as a human, and from what I have gathered, there was never anything between us but friendship."

"Good, then it shouldn't be a problem. I'd say you just found your next meal."

Knowing Jasper was being manipulative again, the fledgling in anger. He crouched, ready for attack.

"No, Jasper. I won't let you hurt her."

"It is not your place to _let me_ do anything." Jasper snarled.

He could see that his sire was determined with his choice. Remembering something that perhaps his father said, he decided to choose his battles wisely. Edward cringed and bowed his head in submission.

"Please sire." He looked up at him through his eyelashes.

Jasper reached out to stroke his face and lifted his chin, looking into his eyes. 'You are gettin' to be dangerous, Edward. I think I like it. Come on. You can make up for your lost meal tomorrow."

Jasper smiled thinking of his good fortune in finding Edward. He was never one to disappoint. He had proved to be just as challenging and unique as a vampire as he was a human. He had sired a multitude of newborns while in Maria's army, but none like Edward. He had wanted to keep him human for he made a beautiful plaything and his blood had been an added pleasurable bonus. But circumstances had forced his hand.

He thought fondly of Edward's rebirth…

_The battle was over. Edward lay in his arms as the sun shone down upon him, highlighting the angry red and bloody wound on his neck that already showed signs of healing. The transformation had begun._

_He had not expected Carlisle to bite Edward. He had surmised that if the deer eater was going to change Edward, he would have completed that task before he had the chance to take the human for himself. The pathetic vampire had never even made the boy his pet. There was no indication of any serious bond between the two. He had never run across a vampire that did not stake some claim to a human they were attracted to in a long term basis. Carlisle was truly an enigma. Edward never spoke of the deer eater although he knew from what emotions he gathered from him that his pet's feelings ran deep for the strange blond vampire. And, even if His mate never verbalized it, he knew it was to Carlisle he was always desperately trying to leave him for. There was a small part of Jasper that had hoped that Edward would have returned to him on his own volition when his pet saw him on the train. But Edward had disappointed him again and he had no choice but to proceed with the game they had played out so many times before._

_Edward had been unaware that as his pet he could not permanently escape him. There was a visible tether that bound them together. The blood bond was already unbreakable. Edward had never realized his little attempts of escape were futile. __Edward__ would always belong to him. Even if Carlisle had succeeded in becoming his sire, Jasper's blood would still remain with him, __**i**__nextricably mixed with Edward's own blood in the very tissues of his flesh. They were part of each other. It was the same bond that alerted him when Edward had disappeared from the ranch, and, later when he located his pet on the train._

_**Mine. **_

_He looked at the __unconscious form in his arms while he sat on the forest floor. The boy still had not stirred since Jasper had gone to heroic lengths to re-initiate the transformation. Jasper had rushed to suck out the venom Carlisle had injected, and when he tasted the boys blood ran clean again, bit him to insinuate his own__**. **__He grimaced as he looked at the wound on the boy's right wrist. It would eventually heal into a silver scar, Carlisle's __m__ark. He contemplated ripping off the flesh on Edward's wrist but decided it was of no consequence. Carlisle would never have him and Edward would never remember it was Carlisle who made the scar. _

_Jasper sensed the youth's __heart rate quickening. His face was still peaceful in repose, the calm before the storm. The cool breeze rustling the trees would not be enough to quell the burning pain of the venom once it began its path of torture. Jasper remembered, as all vampires did, the burning rite of passage._

_Purple smoke billowed up in __the__ air behind them. A pungent, __sickening-sweet__ odor accompanied the ashes floating in the breeze__**; **__a few flakes landed in Edward's bronze locks. Jasper gently brushed them away._

_A shadow fell across Edward's face as Peter stepped forward. Jasper snarled__**, **__causing Peter to slowly retreat a few steps._

"_Jasper, he destroyed Charlotte's arm and Emmett. You can't…" _

_Hunching over Edward, Jasper growled loudly. "Neither you, __nor__ anyone else, will touch him. He is my mate. We will wait until the sun goes down, then you will go procure a car and return here with it."_

"_I hope he's worth all the trouble he's caused," Peter said before he slipped his arm around his injured mate and walked away. Peter had applied venom to Charlotte's stump to help heal it. It was still as raw and angry looking as Edward's bites. _

_By the time the car was brought, Jasper was waiting in Carlisle's tent at the aborted campsite. Edward was starting to thrash about, a slight sheen on his skin. Jasper was smoothing his hair back from his face. He placed Edward in the back seat on his lap as Peter drove them back to the ranch in Texas._

_Alice was livid and refused to care for Edward. She demanded to be changed as promised. Jasper paid little heed to her as Peter took her out of the house._

_Jasper__ stayed by Edward's side as the process slowly consumed his human form, cell by excruciating cell. The desperate cries from deep within Edward's own private hell could be heard even outside the house as he writhed naked, sweating, dying __on the bed. Jasper only left __him to feed from the __victims__ procured and secured in the cellar. Jasper allowed no one near Edward for the duration, bathing him himself in cool water and holding his fledgling as he convulsed in pain. _

_Finally the time came, four agonizing days later, when Edward finally stilled. His heart had ceased to beat, the silence filling the room. The newborn's __eyes__ opened, wild and disoriented, before settling on Jasper. __He suddenly jerked out jasper's arms scooting to the other side of the large bed._

_The fear and hunger was clearly there but the newborn stared at him as if he could see straight through him. It was unnerving__. __No one had ever looked at him like that before. His normally calm demeanor and empathetic gift was enough to hold any vampire at bay from his emotions or thoughts. He was a valuable asset to Maria because of it. He was able to tactilely control any newborn he had run across. It kept him safe in his many battles with newborns and mature vampires, to be able understand their emotions while they had no clue of his. Edward seemed to be one step ahead of him, meeting his pace whilst moving away from him. It was if he sensed his hunger for him. _

_What was more disconcerting was that it was difficult to place the emotions emanating from the boy. _

_Edward met his pace, moving away from him. Jasper stopped his advancement and reached up and slit his wrist with his fingernail. Blood trickled down onto the sheets. Edward's eyes __glazed__ over, focused on the viscous nectar. Without preamble, __the __boy__ attacked him, latched himself to his wrist, sucking strongly, sloppily gorging himself. He placed Edward in his lap, craving contact with his mate. Blood dripped down the newborn's chin onto his sternum, continuing down his pale alabaster skin to his abdomen, pooling in his navel. Jasper's body responded immediately. He combed his fingers through the boy's bronze locks and bent down to kiss the side of his face. He tried pulling his wrist away to get a better grasp and control, but Edward snarled and pulled harder. He had never fed a newborn this way before. When he had created newborns for Maria, there __had__ always __been__ fresh food nearby, ready to sate that ravenous initial hunger.__ It had been all routine to him. But this was different. He wanted to bond sexually with Edward. It would complete the physical bond with each other. Other vampires would smell that he belong not just as his fledgling but as his mate._

_As if sensing Jasper's thoughts, the boy abruptly stopped feeding, moving away from him, climbing out of the bed, stumbling on newborn legs while moving to the far corner of the room. Jasper was stunned to say the least. The boy's appetite could not possibly have been satiated yet._

_Edward stared at him. The boy hissed as his sire approached, dropping into a tense, threatening crouch as Jasper came within a few feet of him._

_Jasper had to use his gift to calm the newborn enough to approach him. He watched the boy slump to the floor before walking over to him and lifting him into his arms. He could still feel Edward's resistance and allowed him some control. As trying and unpredictable as this newborn state was, as unsure as Jasper felt, he found himself persistently aroused by the boy. _

_He climbed on the bed__**,**__ placing his new fledgling in his lap facing away from him, resting the boy's back to his chest. He then wrapped his legs over the other's to hold him still. The newborn continued to snarl and snap his teeth__**, **__struggling to be released__**, **__as he __brought__ his bleeding wrist to the newborn's lips. No matter what, he had to make sure he was healthy. Any defective newborn had to be destroyed __**- **__as decreed by the Volturi._

_Edward tried to bite Jasper's wrist in anger but his fangs had not grown in and his teeth were dull on his sire's skin. He could still bite easily through a human victim but vampire skin would be tougher for the newborn for a few days until the teeth have matured. Jasper laughed at his feisty charge before inducing him to feel hunger. Edward started drinking the blood in earnest, sucking strongly. Jasper felt his member harden with the pulling sensation and placed the newborn on his side__**, **__rubbing himself against his back for friction until his release came spraying between his chest and his fledgling's back. For him, it was another way of marking what was his. He would mark him properly with their sexual bonding later. _

_He waited until Edward was adequately fed before pulling his wrist away. The newborn's eyes were closed in what seemed like slumber. He would "sleep" for a few hours before __awakening__ to feed again. Using his gift and feeding Edward __were__ draining in more ways than one. He got out of the bed and went down to the cellar for nourishment in preparation for the next few feedings. _

_A young man of stocky build was tied up and gagged__**, **__lying in the far corner in which he had scooted himself, trying to hide in the shadows. He watched the monster slowly descend the stairs and prayed for someone to save him, and if not, for a quick death. But as he watched the naked creature slink towards him, he knew none of his prayers were going to be answered._

_Feeding Edward became a priority and he only fed him the best he could find. He chose only young__**, **__strong and healthy men to provide the blood. Edward had a healthy glow to his pale skin and Jasper enjoyed how his cheeks would be flushed after the feedings. Jasper found himself enjoying the care of his fledgling and watching him become stronger and more beautiful each day. He was glad Peter and Charlotte were not around to witness his bonding with his mate. He could still sense their anger over Charlotte's loss limb and might have used his bonding to Edward as an opening to attack them for revenge. It was when he was most vulnerable. Jasper had made it clear that they both would lose a great deal more if they came anywhere near Edward with any sort of malicious intent. They had decided to part ways for a while. They would meet up later once Edward had matured._

_Once while he was bonding with Edward - copulating with the newborn as he suckled - he thought of how Carlisle had tried to take his mate from him. Edward abruptly stopped feeding. He fought, trying to extricate himself from his sire's embrace._

_As Jasper held him tighter, Edward became more wild, spitting and gashing at him. Not sure what had caused the sudden change in his mate, he withdrew himself, feeling a sense of loss, before climbing off Edward__**, **__using his persuasive gift to calm the newborn, keeping him from attacking. Edward lay on the bed, his breathing labored. Suddenly a tear slid down his face as he said his first word: Carlisle._

_He grabbed his fledgling by the wrist climbing on top of him again, angry that his first word would be Carlisle's name. He rejoiced, thinking of the last he had seen of Carlisle, his head hanging literally by a thread. And then Edward arched his back and screamed. As his mate sobbed in anguish, he realized with certainty - his mate was gifted. _

_**A mind reader!**_

The newborn years continued to be a learning process for both of them. Jasper's empathic ability enabled him to help Edward control his gift, preventing the panic and hysteria occurring from being bombarded with a multitude of images all at once. The empath relished the clinging nature of the young telepath in these periods, reinforcing the belief of fate putting them together. They eventually developed an almost symbiotic relationship. Jasper could sense and Edward could hear any possibility of danger. It enabled them to live in Mexico during Edward's early newborn years. It was where few vampires feared to tread. There were facets there from the Southern Territory Wars that were too small at the time for the Volturi to notice or care about. The two gifted vampires were soon known about as they made an imposing pair. Both were tall, slim, exceedingly attractive, and unafraid. After several vampires lost their lives attempting to approach them, they were given a wide berth. It was there that Jasper attempted to solidify their relationship and purge Carlisle from his mind. He had Nosferatu brought to Edward after the animal had found his way back to the ranch in Texas. It was the first time he had seen the newborn smile. It was still not an easy relationship but gradually Edward learned his position as his fledgling and mate. It was when they returned to the states that the newborn became obstinate again. It did not go unnoticed to Jasper that his mate always appeared to be searching or waiting for something or rather someone.

* * *

"Your last patient is here, Dr. Cullen." The little girl with red cheeks, of no more than six, tearfully approached with her mother. Her light brown hair was cut in the typical pageboy style of the day and she wore a simple print dress with short puffy sleeves. She was cradling her right arm.

After introducing himself to both the mother and the child, Carlisle stooped down to the girl's eye level. Well, little miss, what brings you here?" He was startled to see intelligent green eyes staring back at him.

"I fell down five stairs on my way to play with my friend from down the street. I guess I was a little too anxious to get there," she said with a slight crooked smile. "I fell on my arm."

"She is always running around. I am always afraid she is going to break something" her mother said.

Carlisle gave a watery smile back and stood up to pick up the girl's chart, pretending to read it, while trying to compose himself. Her smile in combination with the color of her eyes had flustered him. This was usually the case when something triggered a memory of Edward.

"Well, let's get on the table and see what we have," he said lifting the girl up.

He gave a perfunctory exam already knowing by years of experience that the arm was indeed broken.

"It looks like your worst fears have come true, mother. Her arm is broken."

"Does this mean I get a cast?" The girl said excitedly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Shannon."

"Oh, good! I can show my friend, Mary."

"I would much rather you had a new toy to show her," her mother said smiling affectionately down at her.

Carlisle enjoyed watching the interplay of the mother and child. He had always lived vicariously through his patients. He was able to forget about being a lonely creature of the night for those moments. But now**,** since he had finally experienced some semblance of a relationship** -** someone to share his life with **-** it was sometimes difficult to watch others.

He gave pain medication before casting the arm, instructed both the mother and child on the care and follow up appointment needed, provided a prescription for pain medication, and sentthem on their way.

"Dr. Cullen, do you need help with anything before I go?"

"No, Jane. I'm just going to finish some paperwork. You go on home. And thank you for all your help today."

He looked out the window and watched as the little girl and the mother walked down the street. As if sensing being watched, Elizabeth turned around and smiled at him before continuing on her way. He gave her a wave and continued to people-watch for a while longer, eventually becoming lost in his thoughts.

It had been twelve years.

He remembered coming to consciousness in excruciating pain.

**_Flashback:_**

"Carlisle, can you hear me?"

He felt someone stroking his hair and opened his eyes to so see Eleazar at his bedside.

"Is he conscious?"

"I think he is too weak to talk."

Carmen, Eleazar's beautiful wife, was now in view, staring down at him. She picked up his hand as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"Carlisle, you are going to be fine. We will take care of you. We will always be here for you."

He wondered why she was crying if he was "fine," and then darkness again overtook him.

Carlisle painfully opened his eyes sometime later, staring at both Eleazar and Carmen, searching for answers to questions he had yet to voice.

"Where is Edward?" His voice was barely a whisper.

There was no answer as his friends looked away from him, not meeting his eyes.

Finally, Eleazar spoke. "Carlisle, you were seriously injured. I had to bring you back to my home until you healed."

Carlisle reached his hand up and touched his neck, feeling a faint scar.

"It will heal completely once you have fed." Carmen said.

"Where is Edward? He asked again sitting up in bed and looking around. "Is he all right?"

Silence again.

Carlisle jumped out of bed intending to search the house for him. The look of desperation broke the couple's hearts. Eleazar grabbed his arm and gave him a pleading look.

"Carlisle you are still weak. Please, you need to feed first…"

"NO! You tell me now. Where is he?" He had become angry. Edward should be there. He had held him in his arms. He had even bit him, injecting venom. He was sure of that. Edward truly belonged to him now.

Carlisle snarled and pulled himself out of Eleazar's grasp.

"He's not here, Carlisle."

He stilled instantly and surveyed his surroundings. "You brought me to your home - in Alaska?

"Yes. I had no choice. You would have been destroyed."

"You left Edward. Didn't you?"

"My friend, listen to me."

"NO…"

"There was nothing I could do, Carlisle."

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE LEFT ME TOO, ELEAZAR!" Carlisle shouted angrily.

"YOU LISTEN, CARLISLE!"

Carlisle glared at Carmen, matching his anger to the fire blazing in her eyes. She was even more stunning when she was excited, confronting him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you dare berate my mate! He risked his life for you and would gladly do so again. Do not disregard all he has endured for you. Do you not see he is hurting too? He would have gladly laid down his life if it could have made a difference."

A moment passed, tension thick in the air.

Ashamed, Carlisle bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Eleazar… Carmen. Forgive me."

Carmen, as quick to forgive as she was to anger, enveloped Carlisle into her arms. The blond took comfort for the moment, struggling to contain his emotions.

"What happened?" He pleaded with his friends, his voice heavy with sadness and confusion. "I only remember grabbing Edward and biting his wrist, injecting venom."

Carlisle listened attentively as Eleazar related the events that occurred after Jasper had attacked him.

_Charlotte stopped watching her mate battle Jasper and screamed as she felt and saw first her arm and then Emmett go up in flames. Carlisle and Eleazar, who had both been battling Emmett, raced to the fallen Edward. Peter stopped to rush to Charlotte's side, frantic about his mate's injury. Carlisle's only focus became the unconscious human lying crumpled on the forest floor. The gentle vampire ignored the danger heading toward him_, _rushed to his fallen lover and quickly bit his wrist. Jasper saw his clear path to the older blond vampire who he saw was trying to transform his pet, his intended mate. Eleazar was tossed to the side as he tried to stop Jasper from moving further_, _but found himself halted by Jasper's gift. He became disoriented and unable to move as he watched the events unfold. _

_Jasper pounced on Carlisle_, _biting his neck while ripping him away from Edward. The Spaniard watched in horror as Carlisle lay bleeding with his head barely attached to his body. Jasper proceeded quickly to Edward and began to suck on the wound the older blond vampire had created. He then spit out the blood and venom, much as one would do with a snake bite. Edward never stirred as Jasper proceeded to bite the other wrist_, _then licked it to seal it closed. He lifted the boy upright into an embrace and bit his neck using the same technique. _

_Peter, angry after attending to Charlotte, was livid and complained about starting the transformation. He wanted Edward dead. The pet had fled, disobeying his master, injured Charlotte – his mate, and killed Emmett. He advanced on Jasper, ready to snatch Edward from his arms. It only took one snarl from Jasper to stop him in his tracks. The altercation was enough to cause _Jasper's_ control of Eleazar to slip. The Spaniard ran to Carlisle, _grabbed_ his head and body and raced off into the woods. Peter attempted to chase after him, but Jasper called him back. He had what he wanted, even if Carlisle survived._

_Eleazar, being careful, cradled Carlisle in his arms while trying to hold Carlisle's head on his body, raced through the forest. At one point, he finally realized he was no longer being followed. When he reached the car he placed his friend in the back seat. He took off his jacket and covered him. He needed to repair him soon, but he felt it was safer to leave him incapacitated as long as possible. He turned the engine and started the car, driving in the direction of Alaska._

"Jasper has taken him, Carlisle. He sucked out your venom and injected his own. Edward belongs to him now. That is, if Edward survived."

Carlisle adamantly shook his head. "No! He is my singer! My soul mate! Edward is alive. I know it. Whether that fiend transformed him or not, he will always belong to me. I shall take him back and I will have the Volturi help me find him this time."

"You cannot do that my friend," Eleazar said. "Even if Aro overlooks the fact that you did not change him initially or make him your pet first, there is another problem. Edward is gifted. He is a mind reader. I sensed it early on. With everything that was occurring, I did not want to tell you. It would not be prudent to go to the Volturi. With a gift like Edward's, Aro would find some way of retaining him for the guard."

"Are you saying he's like Aro?"

"The feeling I get is that his gift is even stronger."

Carlisle looked stoically at his two friends and nodded his head. Edward being gifted changed nothing for him, but it was settled. He could not go the Volturi.

"Eleazar, Carmen, you are the most faithful and devoted of friends. I must thank you for all your help and for saving my life. I will never be able to repay you for all that you have done.

"However," his expression said all before he spoke the words aloud, "I must go now." He started for the door.

"Wait, Carlisle, you cannot do this alone. I will go with you."

"No, we will go with you," Carmen said looking at her husband defiantly.

"No, my friends. This is my battle. I would not wish to risk anyone else's life again."

"Carlisle, you cannot do this alone. Let us help you," Carmen pleaded. Carlisle looked at the couple and felt blessed for their friendship, but he could not bring himself to put their happiness in peril for his own. He knew the dangers he would be facing now.

The couple saw that Carlisle was resolute in his decision and acquiesced.

After embracing his friends one last time, he left the home without looking back.

**_Flashback over_**

Eleazar did not need to be an empath to know why his friend did not let them see his eyes. Yes the sadness would be there, but also determination. He would find Edward alive or find his own death.

Carlisle continued to look for Edward**,** going first back to Texas. He'd always been a poor tracker and this was proved true again. He searched for years, unable to find any remnant of a clue. He finally picked up his profession again to slow his descent into insanity. Perhaps Edward was dead, but his mind could not comprehend such cruelty. Had the boy been changed and had forgotten him? Sometimes all human memories were lost in the transformation. He prayed to God daily to show him the way. There were other times he railed against God for taking Edward away from him.

The Depression hit, changing the world. The difference between the poor and the rich was clearly delineated. His problem seemed insignificant at times compared to the devastation he witnessed daily. He opened a clinic to tend to the poor. If he could not help Edward he could at least help them. President Herbert Hoover continued to ignore the growing social crisis - the jobless and homeless. Shantytowns were sporadically seen throughout the country. Carlisle would visit some of them, taking care of those too sick to make it to the clinic.

One evening a random conversation caught his attention.

"I saw the two of them move incredibly fast. One second they were there and the next it was all a blur. When I was finally able to see them, it was two well-dressed gents. They were fighting in an alley. One had blond hair and the other man's hair was a strange reddishcolor. You can still see the damage they did to the building as they fought..."

"Oh really? Were ya drunk or sober? Never mind, I know… I don't understand. Ya can't afford food but you can always afford hooch," the other voice said.

* * *

"Edward, may I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Riley."

Edward sat on the plush chaise lounge chair in front of the expansive floor to ceiling picture window in their penthouse apartment. He sat with his back to the room as he looked out over the city. Ella Fitzgerald was playing on the radio, her smooth, mellow voice soothing some of the anxiety and depression that were his constant companions.

Jasper bought him all the luxuries he could ever want and they traveled extensively, as if that would make him happy. Texas was Jasper's home and it was there that the only gift he cared about existed. Nosferatu was being cared for by hired hands at the ranch. Jasper had offered Riley as another gift, but Edward refused to make him a pet. Even though the blond southern vampire had then taken the boy for himself, Riley had become deeply attached to Edward. The young vampire protected the boy whenever he could. And Jasper, in his deviously manipulative way, would use Riley as a pawn.

Riley was content in his subservient position. Jasper had found him alone, starving in the streets. He had lost his job when the Depression hit. After, his fiancée married an older man with better prospects. He had been the only surviving child of three siblings that had died during the influenza outbreak in 1918. His parents had survived to die eleven years later, one year apart from each other.

He was contemplating joining them when Jasper had come across him as his next meal. Edward had felt an affinity for the hapless human and begged Jasper to spare him. And Jasper, never missing an opportunity for advantage over Edward, decided to not only to spare him but to make him a pet, against the telepath's protest. As luck would have it he became more a companion to Edward than a pet for the blond vampire. Edward had found a kindred soul with Riley. They both had lost their family and loved ones and they both belonged to Jasper. Although Riley was loyal to Jasper, he did not resent Edward as Alice had. He was two years older than the bronzed-haired vampire in human years and looked upon him as a younger brother. Edward, being older in chronological years, thought the same with him. They looked out for each other as much as possible.

Alice was livid that she would have to vie for the blond vampire's affection with another pet. She attempted to stab Riley with a kitchen knife one day. Jasper grabbed her just in time and took her out of the house. Edward didn't know what became of her after that, but she was never seen again.

He did not miss her.

Staring out the window, he thought of Carlisle, as he did daily. He did not believe that he could be dead as his sire would tell him from time to time. And yet, why had he left him? Where was he? Was he rejected because Jasper had sired him? And due to the laws, what could Carlisle do? He belonged to Jasper. He was trapped.

A bird in a gilded cage.

He sensed more so than heard Jasper walking up the steps of the platform. Bracing himself, his hands tightened into fist at his sides. He felt his arms snaked around him possessively, caressing his chest and abdomen while kissing his neck where he had scarred from Jasper's bite.

"Have Riley pack your bags. We leave tomorrow. It's our last night here. How about we go out for dinner?" He whispered against his neck.

He shivered before jerking away from him and standing up tightening his robe around himself.

I'm not hungry."

"That's all right. You just better be hungry when I get back." Jasper snarled.

Edward continued to look out of the window as he heard Jasper leave. He was still there an hour later when he detected the scent of another vampire. He went to Riley's room and instructed him to stay there no matter what he heard. The young man, although two human years older than his 17 years, was used to taking orders from him and following his instructions.

He walked back to the front door and waited, focusing on listening to the thoughts of the vampire. It took some time because of all the other voices around him in a hotel, but he was finally able to single it out.

_Edward, can you hear me? I am coming for you. Please be there_.

Carlisle? Edward rushed to the door before the vampire reached it. Before he knew it, he was enveloped in strong-arms that quickly tightened around him. He would have suffocated if he had needed to breathe.

Jasper could feel it before he reached the lobby of the hotel. He took the elevator to his room, irritated with the speed of it. He walked to his hotel suite as fast as humanly possible, disregarding the lock and breaking open the door. It was there, hitting him like a solid brick wall - the emptiness that he was familiar with from the first time it happened… and the familiar scent.

"Edward!" He shouted as he raced through the apartment. Riley walked out of his room. "Where is he?" He knew the answer but he wanted to be wrong. Riley bowed his head and answered with a trembling voice.

"He's gone, master."

The next day a hotel maid found no sign of anyone in the room. The bill had already been paid, but all the belongings were still there appearing as if someone was in the middle of packing. The guest seemed to have disappeared into thin air. A week later, a body was found in the river. It was not unusual in those times, and it was relegated to a small write up in the paper only because of the lack of blood found in the body and a hotel key.

A/N: Song: WHEN YOUR LOVER HAS GONE by Einar Aaron Swan_._ The year of this chapter is supposed to take place is 1931.

Don't be surprised to see this chapter with a few changes later. I try to correct any mistakes I may have missed. The flashbacks were a killer to delineate.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: I must apologize for my almost terminal case of writer's block. I had written several chapters only to trash them and start again, but I have not given up and will complete this story.

There has been talk of pulling stories from and so I will be moving my stories soon. I will alert you as soon as I decide just where I will put them, LOL.

Some of this chapter is unbeta'd so I claim all mistakes. It is also dedicated to **ArekWithlock**, **Sweeterthanheaven**, and all the other readers who waited patiently for an update.

Thanks to **feckle** who beta'd this so long ago that I had forgotten it. My sincerest apologies. I owe you chocolate. :)

**Disclaimer**: It all belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I own nothing.

Chapter 15

Swimming under water for so long was unpleasant. Vampires had no need to breathe but were dependent on smell. That was not possible under water. Although the temperature did not affect them, it was dark and cold. Seeing each other was not a problem for they could see without light, but Carlisle missed the warmth of Edward's skin and the way he looked in the daylight. His memories were of the boy as a human. He had not had a chance to accustom himself to Edward's change. He bit back the anger and unmitigated rage he felt at the thought of Jasper as his mate's sire.

Edward looked sadly at him. He had forgotten the boy could hear his thoughts, apparently, even under water. He mentally apologized and then chastised himself for his thoughts as the boy looked away in shame. He hated the one way communication. They had little time for words as they raced to the harbor to jump into the Atlantic Ocean. Jasper was soon to return. He still regretted not waiting for the vampire. Revenge was never part of his nature before, but he would have gladly embraced it with relish. He knew he would continuously feel as if there was something left unfinished that would only be completed by the vampire's destruction. But Edward's safety took priority; he did as the boy asked, and fled.

Carlisle stayed close to Edward's side. Even in the water he feared separation as a toddler from their mother for the first time. At times he reached out for him, to verify that it was not one of his dreams he had replayed in his head several times throughout the long years they were apart. He had feared that those daydreams would be all he would ever have.

Edward swam closer and touched his face, giving him a reassuring glance. The gesture was exactly what he needed at the moment and Carlisle felt humbled that it was not he giving the new vampire the emotional support. He decided to concentrate on his mate and their future instead of the past. He watched as his mate gracefully swam slightly ahead of him. Even in the water, his speed was superior to any vampire he had met. He knew the young vampire was holding back for him. It will take time to get use to the changed Edward; there was so much to learn about him, but he knew no matter what - this was his mate, his Edward. If possible, he loved him more than ever and felt a stronger bond.

They relied on Edward's mind to hear if danger or rather Jasper was on their heels as they continued on their watery journey. They had taken nothing with them but the clothes on their backs. Shoes were tossed into the water before they dived. It would be difficult for Jasper to follow due to their scent being unable to be detected in the water, but he would have been able to follow it to the pier.

After swimming nonstop for days, Carlisle saw the coast and touched Edward to direct him to it. They had reached Western Sahara, having decided to go through Africa rather than go through Europe. Carlisle felt it was best to steer clear of the Volturi until he could see what their situation warrantied. As things stood, he had stolen a vampire from its sire. He knew what the consequences would be by the laws of the Volturi. Edward would be punished and given back to Jasper, that is, if Aro did not keep him for the Guard. He, himself, would be beheaded and burned in a public execution. He cursed himself again as Edward stopped and looked his way, shaking his head with large frightened eyes_. _

_Sorry, my love_.

Their escape to Africa was not well planned; it was a quick decision made in desperation. How long they would stay there was still undecided.

It was good it was night or they would have had to stay underwater until darkness. As Edward reached the shore, Carlisle watched the water running in rivets down the young vampire's body. The moonlight gave Edward physique a silver cast, electrifying his outline as his wet clothes clung to his slim form.

Edward tensed as Carlisle walked up to join him on the shore.

"Edward?"

"Are we just delaying the inevitable?"

"Let's find shelter before we discuss our predicament."

As he reached out his hand to touch Edward, the young vampire backed away from him.

"Tell me now, Carlisle. Please. Did I put your life in danger?"

"No, love, it's the other way around. All of this is my fault. Had I been strong enough to leave you alone in the first place…"

"I would have followed you to the ends of the earth, Carlisle."

"Well, that's obvious," Carlisle joked before becoming solemn again. "Edward, can you forgive me?"

"What for… for falling in love with me…? For making me the happiness man on earth? I would go through a thousand Hells for you, Carlisle, even if all I would gain is one day in your presence."

Carlisle was unprepared for Edward's next question.

"Can you look at me and not think of him?"

He watched Edward flinch as his thoughts ran unbridled before he could rein them under control.

"I love you, Edward. Nothing can ever change that." He walked closer to the fledgling. Edward's eyes remained staring at him as he felt the young vampire trying to read his thoughts. He appeared skittish -unsettled. He stiffened as Carlisle held him in his arms.

"Do I feel the same to you?"

Carlisle could not put it into words. His thoughts were unclear. Edward was the same, but different, although not in a negative way.

"You are still my mate, Edward. When I hold you in my arms I only feel you. You are just less fragile. And your beauty has surpassed human and vampire definitions."

Edward relaxed for a second before pulling back from him.

"You're jealous?"

"Edward…"

"You're jealous about his venom in my veins! You were trying to detect his scent on me."

"We are proprietary creatures. We cannot help what we are."

"No! You look at me and see him. Worse, you see us together!"

"Edward, please…"

"NO!" Edward started pacing with fist clenched, smoldering in anger, and looking all the more beautiful for it and at the same time like a petulant child. "Why didn't you just leave me there? I'm just damaged goods now," he cried, hunching over in silent misery.

Carlisle thought how young vampires can be volatile in emotions, and Edward was only seventeen when changed - already in a hormonal upheaval. On top of everything Edward had gone through, and his added gift that could cause madness, he would have to tread lightly.

"You can read my mind, Edward. You can see my basic thoughts but not all my emotions. Look deeply, Edward. You know that there is only love underneath it all. I cannot help my thoughts, but know that my anger is never directed at you. I will always want you. Yes, there is jealousy. As I said, that is our nature. I am jealous that he sired you. You belong to me, Edward. It should have been my venom that turned you into the incredible vampire that you are.

"As for the other thoughts… "You will have to allow me some privacy if you can. I cannot control all my thoughts or emotions but I will try." He thought that Edward was showing considerable control with his gift, even in his anger.

"Jasper trained me well. He helped me control the voices and my emotions as a newborn. I would have been mad if not for him. He was all I had at that tumultuous time. As a newborn, I was lost and afraid and clung to him as any babe would." Edward had stopped pacing and seemed to be lost in thought. He was grasping his arms tightly as if he was trying to hold himself together. "I remember waking up and looking for you. You were the last thing I remembered seeing and what I held on to while I burned during the change."

Carlisle let out a sigh that sounded more like a whimper. It physically pained him to think of Edward going through the change without him. He felt Edward's eyes upon him.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I just wanted you to know that I never lost sight of you. I knew I belonged to you. He could never touch what I felt for you. I saw your face when I closed my eyes or whenever he held me in his arms."

"Please, Edward," Carlisle cried, falling to his knees. It was unbearable to think about all Edward must have suffered during the years apart.

Edward fell down beside him and encircled him in his arms, laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Carlisle. I just wanted you to know that he never had me. Not where it counted. He may have sired me, but it means no more to me than what your sire means to you. It was not an easy time for me, but I endured it all in the hope that I would be with you again one day, whether it be in this life or in death."

"This isn't right, I should be consoling you, Edward," Carlisle mumbled through tears.

"Just being with you is enough for me. I dreamed of this for so long." Edward deeply sighed. "After a time, I thought you were either dead or alive and did not want me," he said as his voice wavered. "But Riley was there for me just when I was giving up hope. And please don't think that way, Carlisle. We were like brothers. Anything else would not have been allowed." Edward stood up and walked back toward the ocean.

"By staying behind, he sacrificed himself for me, Carlisle. There has been too many who have died because of me. I don't feel I have the right to be happy right now; but I am… and I feel guilty because of it."

"Don't, Edward." Carlisle walked toward him. He couldn't be separated from him. Not any longer. "He forfeited his life so that you could be happy. Your wallowing in guilt would negate all that he did. It would be a waste of his sacrifice." He placed his arms around Edward and held him tight, allowing the younger vampire to lean back into him as he kissed his neck.

"What do we do now, Carlisle? Where will we go?"

"We have to find shelter for now. We must be hidden before daylight. I'll strategize then."

Edward turned around in his arms to stare into his eyes. "No, Carlisle. We will. We're partners, a team, soulmates. You're not alone anymore."

Carlisle felt the weight of his words as they reverberated to his core. He knew he could never subjugate Edward and that by his side as an equal was where he needed him the most. His heart lightened at the realization of it. "You're right, my mate. I have had years to make decisions on my own. I welcome your input." He was met with the most illuminating smile as Edward must have read his thoughts as well as heard the words. It was there on the coast of Africa with the moon and stars above them and the wind blowing a gentle breeze around them on the sandy shore that Carlisle felt that there was only the two of them on the entire earth. There were no vampire laws or past to overcome. If time could only stand still forever. He tilted his head to press his lips on Edward's parted ones. They were soft, warm, and inviting.

Edward broke the kiss. "Can it be that we are finally together… the way we were meant to be?"

Holding Edward in a tight embrace, Carlisle sighed. "For now, we'll take each day as it comes, my love." He tried to put all thoughts of Jasper out of his head. There was no assurance of how long it would be before they were found. He had no doubt that Jasper will pursue them until the end of eternity, but he also knew that he would protect his mate just as fervently.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I knew "Come hell or high water" was going to come back to bite in the a… But do I learn? LOL. Well, after two infections, increasing my work hours, a power outage, and just being uncomfortable with writing most of this chapter - I'm posting. I'm dedicating this chapter to **SagaDevotee**, who inspired me with this line: " …cuz NOTHING is worse than an awkward lemon. ;)"

I laughed so hard… Well, ahem, you had to be there. Anyway, I put on Kem (Pandora) radio and relaxed, writing the first thing that came into my head.

I also wanted to give a shout out to **Jacobiovingmama**, who inspired the promise I did my best to keep, and antigon3, who reviewed all of the previous chapters at once. That was a serious undertaking even I couldn't do. They are just a few of many who have amazed me with taking time to read and review this story: **Texas Turtle**, **xnxdx**, **iLoveless4ev**, **Arekwithlock**, **SweeterThanHeaven**, **EdwardsMate4ever**, and others.

A special thanks to **Elle**, who gave me the impetus to work harder to correct my myriads of mistakes (I beta'd this myself so all mistakes are creatively mine).

Happy Belated Birthday, Elle!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter 16**

Carlisle was very patient with Edward. His mate had lived as a vampire for twelve years, but not as he had anticipated for him. He had to be retrained on how to live as a vampire - his way - and as a vegetarian. Even though Edward could read his mind, it still was not an easy task. Edward had hunted humans and was used to human blood. It was not an easy transition - hunting and drinking animal blood after living on human blood for so long. The burn in Edward's throat made it unbearable at times; it was something he had not dealt with since before his first feed as newborn. Human blood doused the burn completely; whereas, animal blood only decreased the pain marginally. Carlisle had made sure that they lived in areas barren of humans, but it did not stop Edward from contemplating, and a few times, attempting to racing to a nearby human populated region. His argument that he would only continue to kill criminals did not appease Carlisle. He would have to get used to the constant discomfort - a discomfort Carlisle believed was morally worth it.

Edward could only agree with his mate's lifestyle. Still, although he had always wanted to be a vegetarian vampire like Carlisle, he had never realized how difficult it was. He felt inadequate, as if he could never live up to Carlisle's standards – that perhaps he had been too tainted by Jasper's ways. His frustration was enhanced by being still a relatively young vampire as well as being young when turned as a human. This was all compounded with wanting a physical connection with Carlisle but feeling uncomfortable that he no longer knew how to make love to him. Carlisle, sensing this, took things slow. It took romantic trips to Tasmania's northern mountain tops to watch the Aurora Borealis or to the shore to see scenic views of the beach or the crystal blue waters to, basically, get to know each other all over again. It was finally Edward who made the first intimate move – a vast difference from living with Jasper. He now had control over his body; he had a choice and it exhilarated him.

Carlisle ran as fast as he could, glancing up occasionally as he weaved through the trees. _Darn._ He found himself standing in a clearing where another huge waterfall ran off into a stream - corralled again. Turning as he heard the noise from one the tree behind him, he stood in defeat, waiting for the inevitable. Edward swooped toward him swinging on a vine, dropped down in front of him before lifting him up over his shoulder and throwing him into the body of water, laughing all the while. Carlisle rose from the water unable to stay mad, seeing how happy his mate was. "Okay, Edward, we've played this game long enough."

"Oh, come on, Carlisle."

"Look, Edward, I know you are a big fan, and the setting here is perfect, but I'll rather play Cheetah than Jane again. Jane's backside is getting a little worn out."

Edward licked his lips, grinning mischievously. "I could help you out with that. All it takes is a little bit of venom…"

"Whoa there, Tarzan," Carlisle said as he backed away. "That's what's got me worn out to begin with. It's just starts the vicious cycle all over again." Carlisle smiled. "Well… not that vicious." He laughed as Edward rushed him, picking him up and throwing him into the water again before diving in the water to follow. Blocking his thoughts, Carlisle swam under Edward, grabbing his legs and pulling him below the surface.

Edward allowed himself to be pulled down into Carlisle's arms, grateful for the crystal clear water. Carlisle always looked so beautiful in water. He could easily picture him as a sea nymph or Poseidon himself. With his classic features and golden hair, he resembled a Greek god. Edward felt his lips being captured by his soulmate. It never ceased to amaze him how he felt so connected to Carlisle when they made love. It was if time had stopped or if they were only two people on the earth. His moan was muffled by the water as Carlisle bit and sucked on his neck, covering the mark he made when they first made love after his escape. Edwards's legs locked around Carlisle's waist as he bucked his groin against Carlisle's abdomen. Edward threw his head back in ecstasy as Carlisle continued to bite and nip down to his right nipple, his member engorging painfully. Using the buoyancy of the water, Carlisle pushed Edward's body up, bringing his groin to his face. He removed the short pants, watching Edward's penis spring out, bouncing twice before he enveloped it fully in his mouth. Edward's legs wrapped and crossed over his shoulders while he continued his assault, enjoying the feeling and taste in his mouth. His face buried in Edward's pubes as he sucked the appendage. He squeezed Edward's butt cheeks as he slid one of his fingers into Edward's anus. Edward silently screamed as he came, gripping Carlisle hair with both hands. Carlisle continued to suck until both Edward and his member became limp. Sliding Edward down into a watery embrace, he swam to the shore. Edward nipped and sucked his ear as he lifted him in his arms once their feet hit land. Trembling with the sensations Edward was causing to his body, Carlisle nearly dropped his precious cargo as he carried him farther inland to the hut they had fashioned, laying him down on their makeshift bed as he stared into his eyes. He could never get enough of looking at his heart before him. Edward was the part he had been missing his entire human and vampire life; he just hadn't known it. The twelve years they were separated felt as if he was literally the walking dead. But truly, how could anyone live without what he felt for Edward. This was the meaning of life – to find heaven on earth in the arms of the one you loved.

Picking up Edward's hand, he tenderly kissed each finger. Edward placed his other hand on Carlisle's face, tracing his cheek, before he ran both hands into his hair pulling him closer. Carlisle watched as Edward's thick lashes fluttered before his mouth closed over his parted lips. They both moaned as the kiss intensified as their bodies tried to meld together.

"Off," Edward demanded as he broke the kiss and desperately tried to pull off Carlisle's pants, simply ripping them off as the pants, being wet, made it too difficult to take them off as quickly as he wanted. Relishing in the feel of Carlisle's heavy cock against his, he moaned, arching up to enhance the contact as Carlisle leaned over him.

"Patience, Edward," Carlisle whispered as he watched his mate undulating underneath him. Each second he spent with Edward was precious - rushing to make love to him after all the years apart was still unthinkable to him.

To Carlisle, it wasn't as much making love as it was worshipping Edward's body. Kissing him slowly from head to toe, he watched his body convulse and tremble in sensitivity to the tender assault. He was learning and exploring Edward's new vampire body - each day a new discovery from the way he moved to his unique smell and the noises he made when they made love - the purring with kissing and sucking over the mark on is neck he made the first time they made love after his their escape, the keening when he hit his prostate just at the right angle, the growling when they playfully fought for dominance before losing themselves completely in the throes of passion.

"Carlisle," Edward pleaded.

Taking pity on his lover and unable to hold back any longer, Carlisle rubbed his precum around Edward's tight entrance for lubrication as his lover wrapped his legs around him to bring him closer. He entered going past the first ring of muscle, trying with difficult not to push in completely with one thrust. It felt entirely too good as he felt Edward's hole squeezing around him, trying to pull him in further. "Fuck."

Edward giggled, "Carlisle… such language?!"

"You'll pay for that, little boy." To emphasize his point he brought Edward's legs up and placed them on his shoulder watching Edward's eyes glaze over in lust, anticipating what was to come.

"Carlisle, please… fuck me," Edward pleaded again. He was thoroughly rewarded or punished, depending on whose perspective, when Carlisle plunged in, balls deep as he held his thighs apart. "Carlisle," he screamed while trying to grab hold of any part of him he could.

"Edward, don't move… or I won't be able to hold back too much longer." He held still, not only giving Edward time to adjust, but because he wanted to prolong it as much as possible. He loved taking his time, but Edward always made it difficult. His mate could almost make him come with a certain come-hither look. He prayed it was only the honeymoon phase he was experiencing. It would nice to be able to think with his other head once in a while. Edward threw his head back, exposing his mark on his neck and playing with his nipples. _Damn, he knows what that does to me. _He realized his mistake when Edward opened his eyes giving him a knowing look with a smile on his face. "Why you little…"

Edward smirked. "Little? I think not… Jane."

Laughing and going on instinct without having to try to block his thoughts, he lowered Edwards legs from his shoulders and bent down to capture his lips as he ground into him, pumping in and out his tight hole. Edward wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer with each thrust as he pushed his groin up to meet his.

Keening as Carlisle unmercifully hit his prostate each time, Edward felt overwhelmed with the sensations coursing through his body. Too soon, he felt the orgasm start from the tingling in his balls to the blinding light behind his eyes as his body, unable to hold the cataclysmic result of being made love to by his one true reason for being, erupted pearly white cum out of his cock as it jerked in release, splattering the warm liquid between the two of them.

As always, feeling Edward's anus tightening around his turgid member brought him to completion. His penis swelled and twitched further before his cum shot out as if trying to reach and fill as much of his mate as possible. Collapsing on top of Edward, he brushed his hair from his face, kissing any exposed skin he could find. They laid entangled together, continuously rubbing their hands over the other, unable to stop touching. "My beautiful, Edward," he muttered between kisses. He wished he could stay in Edward's arms forever. No matter how many times they made love, he still felt some emptiness from the lost years. He tried not to think about them as he thought about their next course of action. They could not stay hidden forever. It had to be resolved. He felt Edward tighten beneath him. "I'm sorry, my love."

Edward sat up abruptly, his eyes fearful.

Carlisle, instantly alert, stood in a protective stance in front his mate. "What is it, Edward?" he whispered warily. But he could smell him – another vampire. Growling, Edward stood next to him.

"Wait, Edward. I think I know this vampire." They quickly dressed and Carlisle led his mate, who refused to remain in the hut, outside and stood facing the direction he could detect the smell of the vampire.

"Garrett?!" Carlisle called quietly. He watched as the tall, slim, sandy blond- haired vampire walked out from behind a tall thick tree. Garret still wore the ponytail he had as a human American Revolutionary soldier although his dress was anything but. He wore rags or remnants of any clothes he managed to steal off the humans he fed from. That that they were friends was remarkable to Eleazar. Garrett was not nor ever tried to be a vegetarian and lived a nomadic life, but he was not prone to violence or maliciousness as most nomads and had in fact saved Carlisle's life from other nomads he had once encountered. They became fast friends after that. He was curious and intelligent and enjoyed spending time with Carlisle whenever they were in the same vicinity. But Carlisle knew that Garrett being in Tasmania was an unlikely coincidence.

Garrett approached slowly and submissively. "Hello, my friend." Carlisle was still in a crouch with his teeth bared. Vampires were more prone to violence when their mates were apprehensive and Carlisle was still fairly new to the relationship. Fearing that Carlisle would act instinctually, he stopped several feet away as Carlisle's mate growled warily. Garrett had learned to live defensively, having to encounter all walks of life as a nomadic vampire.

Carlisle, recognizing that Garret did not pose a threat, relaxed and retracted his fangs. "It's alright, Edward. Garrett is an old friend and means no harm," he said as he approached his friend extending his hand. "It's been a long time. What brings you to our neck of woods, Garrett?"

Shaking hands with Carlisle, he peered over at his friend's mate, who never relaxed his stance as he stayed by his side. He saw why two vampires lost their heads over the young man. He had to have been beautiful as a human to be so glorious to look at as a vampire. Being changed at the time before maturing into an adult, he held the beauty of youth and innocence. And with his bronze hair and unusual emerald-like green eyes, he would be a prize for many a vampire. His line of thinking stopped as the vampire in question snarled at him. "So he really can read minds?" he said in amazement.

Taking his mate's hand in his, Carlisle stood in front in him protectively before he spoke again. "Yes, he can," Carlisle said, staring at him intently, wondering what set Edward off. "Again, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

Garrett bowed his head submissively once more. "I'm sorry, I meant no harm. I'm not use to sharing my thoughts." He stood up straighter and relaxed once Carlisle nodded to him to continue. "Eleazar sent me!" he exclaimed.

"You've been following us!" Edward accused. "You've been watching us since Egypt. I saw you thinking about it."

"Yes, but it was on request by Eleazar. It's been difficult keeping a safe undetectable distance from you, but he wanted to make sure you two were safe and for me to be available if you needed help."

Edward stilled. Carlisle pulled him close.

"Jasper is closing in," the nomad continued. "He has vampires that are aware your last movements and are not that far away. It won't be long before he finds you here. You have to go Aro; utilize his friendship."

"No! Not with Edward's gift. It wouldn't be safe for him. I'll end this once for all. Let Jasper come. It's time I put an end to him. I should have destroyed the monster from the beginning," Carlisle argued.

"And he would have won, regardless. You would've been killed for taking a vampire's progeny and murdering his sire. Both of you would have been destroyed. Jasper has too many vampires loyal to him, including Caius. If his friends didn't kill you, Aro would have by decree."

"Let's run away again, Carlisle," Edward pleaded. "I hate Jasper and I want to see him as ashes more than you'll ever know, but my priority is to see you safe."

Garrett interjected. He hated seeing his friend so distraught. Eleazar had related Carlisle's and Edward's hapless tale to him. Hating the injustice of it and wanting to see his friend happy again, he easily agreed to help Carlisle. "What… you two are going to continue to live like nomads? Carlisle, I have known you for some time. This life isn't for you," he argued. "You are an erudite who is used to living among society. I don't see the appeal myself, but I'm a different sort of vampire. Living as a nomad suits me, but you, Carlisle, how long before you go mad?" He let the words sink in before he continued, "Eleazar and I have a plan. It's a long shot but it's all you have. We go to Aro and I represent you. We'll get the law changed if we have to. Jasper took your mate. We will fight on the grounds that it supersedes the rights of the sire. As far as Edward being in danger of being taken for Aro's guard, we will make it plain that all your friends are watching. There will be an uprising if Aro lets his greed overtake reason and fairness. No vampire wants his mate taken on a whim of Aro's to increase his guard."

Carlisle looked at his apprehensive mate, before turning back to Garrett, sighing heavily. "Alright, you're right. We need to face this head on at the source. We may not be able to change the ownership laws but we can fight for Edward's freedom on the law of separation of mates. I want to give Edward the world I promised him. I can never do that if we have to live on the run."

"No, Carlisle," Edward cupped Carlisle's cheek, turning his face to stare into his eyes. "You _are _my world, Carlisle. Please… let's just run away." He had no faith in any vampire other than his mate. He had live too long among Jasper and his companions. What he had glimpsed from him and others about Aro did not appease him in the least. He had loved and relished the past months he had been free from Jasper. Being with Carlisle was like a dream come true. They lived like nomads and having given up human blood, they were limited to hunting animals he would have ignored otherwise if he could have. He was tired of kangaroo in their current location, but he would eat it for the rest of eternity to be free of Jasper and to stay with Carlisle.

Carlisle pulled his mate into his arms. "Edward, we have to stop running. Jasper will never stop looking for you; it's either confront him or Aro. It's a chance either way, but putting my anger and jealousy aside, Volterra is our only option to freedom for you. We have to take that chance."

"I agree with you, my friend," Garrett stated. "A battle ignored is a battle lost. It is tyrannical for the law of ownership to exist in itself. We should be free to make our own choices as whom we wish to spend an eternity with. If nothing else, a vampire should have some rights when it comes to his treatment by his maker. And to be separated from your mate is an abomination. It's just another reason I steer clear of Volterra. I care not for their laws. I treasure my freedom too much. I think I would have been destroyed long ago if the laws were in effect when I was created. I left my sire as soon as I could hunt for myself. I was nothing but a servant and plaything to her." He paused as if he was trying to shake off the memories of the past. "I will be with you every step of the way, my friends. And I shall alert all your other friends of our venture. They should keep abreast of the situation. This will not be an easy battle to be won, but win we must.

* * *

_Earlier in England_

"They can't still be underwater, and if Carlisle had gone to Aro, I would have heard somethin' by now. Find them!" The vampire scurried off into the night as Jasper sat back in his chair. He had been in London for some time with contacts searching all over Europe, but they were yet to be sited.

Circumventing Aro was a must. They did not part under the best of circumstances, and with Edward's gift, it was even more important to avoid Volterra as long as possible. Knowing Aro the way he did, he could only imagine the strong temptation for the leader to procure Edward as another acquisition for his guard.

Clenching his fists, he thought of his mistake of taking Edward to New York. It was just another concession he had made since falling for his little vampire. Like a besotted fool, he thought that allowing Edward to see that jazz singer perform would endear him to him; that he would receive at least one word of tenderness. With that idiotic dream, he rushed headlong into his own downfall, taking Edward to a city close to a large body of water and right into the arms of Carlisle. They could have gone anywhere. It infuriated him. Edward was his; that weakling had no right to take him.

Damn him.

_This time Carlisle won't be taking anything else of mine again_. Envisioning him being dismembered bit by bit while Edward watched was how he got through the endless empty days. Edward would pay for ever allowing that poor excuse for a vampire to touch him.

No… it could not have been Edward's fault. Edward was his mate. He had sired him. That vampire had to have forced him to leave with him; perhaps he bewitched him in some way. There was no way Edward would have left of his own accord. Surely, his mate could feel the same misery caused by their separation - the same pull to be together.

It had been forever since he had last seen him or held him in his arms. How was Edward faring without him? He had trained him to control his gift, but he also was there to keep his emotions in check if it all became too much for him. _If he was to become mad_... No, he wouldn't think that, besides, he would never allow any harm to him; he would continue to care for him as before.

How could Edward not have realized how much he meant to him and how much he had changed for him? He gave him everything, but nothing was ever good enough for him. No matter how much he tried, Edward still yearned for that defective animal eater. _Once Carlisle is destroyed, that problem will be rectified. That weakling's hold will be over._

In the meantime, he thought that he might go mad with anger and frustration. His bloodlust had increased exponentially since Edward's disappearance. Due to the amount of humans that had gone missing, he would have to relocate soon. It had become impossible to become satiated no matter how much he drank. He smiled slightly, remembering drinking Riley's blood. _That was somewhat satisfying_.

That human fool thought he could be a substitute, pleading that he could take his place. He had been to hell and back, going through years of multiple partners including Peter. He could take whomever he wanted and virtually had. But he bored of them all, discarding the vampires just as quickly as the humans. He parted company with a myriad of vampires without so much as a goodbye, if he didn't kill them outright. With Edward, he had finally felt some similitude of peace and the filling of an emptiness that he had not realized that he had. No one could take Edward's place or ever will. The boy belonged to him. He was a part of him.

As he had done countless times since Edward's disappearance, he lay down on his bed, envisaging his mate, Edward's shirt against his face, smelling his scent. He pictured the boy's slim body lying underneath him - his hands pinned above his head, his pump red lips in a grimace, his head is thrown back and his creamy neck exposed.

His wanton little vampire…

He could feel the smooth skin underneath his fingers, the strong legs wrapped around his hips, the way his cock felt so warm and sensitive as he embedded himself further into the tight pink hole. He screamed Edward's name as he came, his hand pumping the cum all over the shirt. It was good but not as satisfying as having the real thing. But that was just a matter of time. His mate would be back where he belonged soon enough.

Peter knew better than to argue any further with Jasper and left the home soon behind the last vampire to join the search. Carlisle had hidden Edward well- six months and no sign of them. He was closer to Jasper than any vampire had been before, yet he was beginning to fear for his own head. Jasper was obsessed with Edward from the start. After the injury Edward had perpetrated on Charlotte, his only desire was to destroy the newborn, but Jasper had made it clear that if so much as a hair was misplaced on his "little darlin" when he was returned, everyone would burn – slowly, and Jasper was always as good as his word.

"Peter!"

"What is it? You better not be wasting my time, Johnny."

"No, I'm not. I got some information from some nomads."

Peter nodded his head.

Johnny motioned to someone behind him. "Bring them, Gerald!"

Out of the shadows, two tall vampires dragged two blonde female vampires forward. The females appeared wild and frightened. Their unkempt appearance typified their nomadic status.

"Tell him what you told us," Johnny commanded.

One began to speak. "You won't hurt us, will you? You promised." She held on to her companion, who trembled in her arms.

"Tell him!" Johnny repeated.

She looked at Johnny for a second as if trying to gage how trustworthy he was before she started speaking, but realizing of the precarious situation she was in, she shrugged and began. "We were home, in Australia, when we ran into them. We could smell them. They smelled good and they were so pretty." Her companion started smiling, a gleam in her eyes as if remembering something pleasant. "They didn't want anything to do with us though. I guess they thought they were too good for us. Sheila here wanted the bronze-haired one. I was going for the blond."

"I would have gone after the blond too, only you got first pick," Sheila stated. "That bronzed- haired one looked like he could see right through you. It creeped me out."

"You said you liked the bronzed-haired one better. He _was_ a looker, alright."

"That's not the point," her companion argued. "We could have shar…"

"Enough!" Peter shouted, rubbing his temples. "Stick to the point."

"Well…" the first vampire huffed. "Like I was saying, I was trying to cozy up to the blond and the next thing I knew, that bronzed-haired one attacked us as if he could hear my thoughts, which weren't exactly too clean, if you know what I mean. He was crazy. We barely made it out of there with our heads intact. The blond pulled him off us just in time; _he_ was nice and gentlemanly. I could tell he was English. I figured I needed to find someone like him, that's what me and Sheila are doing here. You don't sound a bit like him, though. You don't know where we could find nice English mates do you? It's so hard to find a decent vampire these days."

Peter remained quiet, silently agreeing with her. He didn't' see how any vampire could put up with them and their excessive chattering. "You have been very helpful to me, ladies." Both females smiled at the complement. Peter looked at Johnny, signaling his dismissal of the two nomads. Their heads were twisted off before the two realized what was happening. Peter walked away as the purple smoke ascended in the sky, happy to finally have some news to take back the Jasper. The hunt was coming to an end.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to watch to some Teen Wolf, Criminal Minds, and Latter Days - all the things I've been denying myself to get this done. The next chapter is already written. I just have to edit it, which could take a while. No promises this time. :) Oh, I plan on putting my stories on The Writer's Coffee Shop and LJ. I just have to get around to it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: I have held on this update for months. I have changed and rewrote and tweaked it to death. Again, I must just let it go and revisit it later to make any corrections necessary.

I must also acknowledge those who have done all they could for me. Anything that is inspiring or just plain sounds good, I credit to** Snarky**, **feckle**, and the **Emergency Beta Service**. The EBS probably cringes whenever my name pops up. I used them too much and yet not enough. They truly are lifesavers. All the other stuff is not beta'd, so please just admire how creative I can be in forming a sentence.

Thank you, **SweeterThanHeaven** , you got me to get my butt in gear again. Now I can catch up on **ArekWithlock**, **Maryhell**, and all the other Twilight authors I felt too guilty to read because they reminded me of what I wasn't doing.

I also would like to thank **Lu (Guest)** who pointed out a mistake to me about Moonlight Sonata. I made a huge mistake and corrected it. Hey, I am a work in progress. I can always learn from my mistakes so it was greatly appreciated.

Okay, enough is enough. You all know the drill about disclaimers – Stephanie Meyer's stuff, yada, yada, yada.

**Chapter 17**

Aro composed himself and entered the chamber with a decorum that belied his curiosity at this new development and the relief it brought from his mundane existence. Even though he cherished order and deplored chaos, it was an amusing divergence to have a little drama now and then Carlisle-an old friend who was always good for some entertainment-had returned. It had been difficult seeing him leave those many years ago. The novice vampire was unconventional but seemingly harmless. Still, it was best to keep an eye on him. He wondered what possibly could have brought him back to Volterra. "When he'd left, it had been as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels."

He climbed the three steps of the short platform and sat down on his gilded black throne. Aro thought about how Carlisle was similar to Marcus's long dead mate, Didyme. She and Carlisle were both too gentle to be effective vampires. Now his friend, who seemed to dislike being a vampire so much he refused to drink from humans, had turned a mate? He was looking forward to see who had captured Carlisle's chaste heart. Seated on similar thrones on his right and left, were Caius and Marcus. Caius was bored as usual and a bit irritated. Marcus seemed more animated. Most of the time he appeared to be no more than a corpse propped in a chair, but this time he had a little spark about him. Carlisle was the only one who had captured the melancholy vampire's attention in centuries. They had become close friends and allies during Carlisle's stay in Volterra.

Forgoing his mask of indifference, Aro watched in rapt attention as the large doors opened, illuminating the room as figures darkened the sunlight filtering behind them. Jane and Alex led the group as befitting his elite guard. He was most proud of his children. They were his crown jewels. Jane, changed at fourteen years of age, youthful looks and stature was a clever mask disguising just how powerful she was. All vampires, young and old, gifted and none, feared her if they knew what was good for them. She could bring anyone to their knees with just a glance. Physically, nothing occurred but your mind would tell your body it was burning in an inferno. Alex, her twin brother, had the opposite effect. Your body would be devoid of all senses. It was if you no longer had a body, only a mind floating aimlessly. Vampires had gone mad after only being subjected to it for a few minutes.

As more of the guard came forward, he was finally able to see his old friend come into view. His normally serene continence was marred by apprehension and his steps were hesitant. Jane and Alex came forward, standing by his side, providing a clear view of Carlisle. It was then he could also see the vampire whose hand he tightly clutched like a lifeline. He was a young beauty that complemented Carlisle well. Delighted as he was to see his friend, he knew it could only be some catastrophe that brought him to his doorstep. Seeing how he should have been ecstatic, instead of anxious, to finally find a mate that could deal with his pious attitude; it had to have been something to do with the boy at his side. Aro smiled benevolently down at the blond vegetarian as he came to stand in front of him.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, I was afraid I would never see you again. But not only are you here but you brought company."

"Aro, I apologize for coming uninvited but it was imperative that I see you immediately," Carlisle said solemnly, shrouding the nervousness he felt.

Aro smiled at the young vampire still gripping Carlisle's hand. "I take it this lovely boy is the reason you have expedited your return visit."

"Yes, this is Edward, my mate." There was some murmuring heard throughout the palace chamber. Marcus looked on with interest as Caius seemed irritated to be bothered with such an insignificant announcement. Edward bowed his head in submission as he had been taught. Not feeling comfortable in Volterra, he moved closer to Carlisle. After seeing too many thoughts of Volterra through Carlisle's and Jasper's minds and by what he had witness through them; it was not the place he desired to be. He still feared no good would come of their visit, especially, after listening to the thoughts of Aro and Caius. Seeing how nervous he appeared, Carlisle gave a gentle squeeze to his hand, attempting to calm him.

"Carlisle, has it been so long that you have forgotten?" Aro held out his hand towards Edward.

Edward tensed and did not advance toward the vampire leader, shooting Carlisle a look of apprehension.

"Haven't you taught your mate any manners, Carlisle? That was a direct order."

"Aro, wait!" There was commotion heard in the back of the chamber as the door opened and the crowd separated soon revealing three vampires stalking to the podium, flanked by several guards.

"Even I have a limit to my patience," Aro said standing up from his chair." What is the meaning of this interruption?"

Edward growled, taking a protective stance in front of Carlisle before falling to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Edward," Carlisle shouted, falling to his knees on the floor beside him, gathering him in his arms.

Now looking more alert and eager with the current incident occurring, Caius sat up straight in his chair as if trying to get a closer look.

"Aro, please," Carlisle begged.

Aro spoke, never taking his eyes off the commotion. "Jane, my dear."

Edward immediately stopped thrashing about and trembled in Carlisle's arms before being helped to stand. Carlisle held on to him as he regained his equilibrium.

"Carlisle, I cannot believe you have not sufficiently trained your mate. That behavior is not acceptable here."

A guard walked up to Aro and spoke, "My Lord, another vampire wishes to speak to you. He said the matter is one of urgency.

"Well, more unexpected visitors… I think it is safe to assume that this is no coincidence, "Aro said, suspiciously glancing at Carlisle and Edward. "Guards, let them through."

Everyone watched in rapt attention as the three new vampires stepped forward.

Caius had an uncharacteristic smile on his face. He had not been so excited in decades. "Jasper," he whispered. He thought about all the fun they use to have. No one was a match for Jasper's military acumen or his modes of entertainment. They had become so close that it was he that got Aro to finally free Jasper from his servitude to the Guard in Volterra - that and his fear of Jasper possibly surpassing him in importance. But he eventually realized that Jasper's ambition was not for the Guard or Volterra and helped implement his release. If he was back, it could only be out of necessity. He nodded to his old friend as he came forward to speak.

"Sorry for the disruption, Aro, but I'll be on my way and out of ya hair quickly. I just came to pick up somethin' that belongs to me."

"I'm disappointed that no one came to Volterra for my benefit today. No one apparently missed me to come back for a friendly visit?" Aro asked sarcastically.

"Jasper, once you left Volterra I got the distinct impression that I would never see you again. Now you come back impatiently demanding to see me. This does not in the least please me. I owe you nothing." He looked at the military strategist with disdain. "But since you are here, and I am feeling benevolent since my old friend, Carlisle, came to see me, although unannounced as well, I will allow you an audience." He then looked at Carlisle holding tightly to his mate before turning back to Jasper. "Jasper, what do you think you have here that belongs to you?"

Staring at Edward and Carlisle, Jasper spoke, "The boy is mine."

Carlisle growled as he tightened his grip on Edward. Jasper snarled back before one of his companions grabbed his arm.

Gasps were heard around the chamber. Aro stared at his old friend with bewilderment and admiration. _Did Carlisle finally become a real vampire?_

"ENOUGH!" The chamber became quiet once more. "If I have to have all of you destroyed to restore order, I will." Both Jasper and Carlisle quieted, silently glaring at each other.

"What is the meaning of this, Jasper? Carlisle and Edward came here together."

"I sired him, Aro, and that animal-eater took him from me!" Jasper stated, staring at Edward, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"That is a serious accusation with serious consequences if it is indeed true. But why fight over this young boy? He is pretty, but there are plenty more where he came from. Couldn't you find another human since he seems content with another vampire?"

Jasper was incensed but kept his snide comments to himself before answering." Besides being rightfully mine because I sired him, he is my mate, Aro."

"No, that's not true. I'm Carlisle's mate!" Edward shouted.

Aro scrutinized Edward for a moment. "Did Jasper sire you?"

"Yes," Edward answered quietly.

"Then you will respect him and not speak until spoken to. Is that clear, fledgling?" Aro said sternly.

Edward bowed his head. "Yes, Sir."

"Marcus, what do you make of this?" Aro asked, never taking his eyes off the vampires in question.

Marcus, who had come alert at the introduction of Carlisle and his mate, stood up from his chair and walked down to greet the blond with a kind smile. He was glad to see Carlisle had finally found someone to share his lonely existence, because for all his scholarly pursuits, Carlisle always seemed to have an emptiness about him that Marcus had easily recognized.

"I am happy to see you once again, Carlisle."

"As am I, I just wish it was under better circumstances, Marcus."

"Edward, I would like you to meet Marcus."

"It is nice to meet you." Edward held out his hand to Marcus, who grasped it in both of his and peered into his eyes. Marcus then looked at Carlisle again.

"There is a very strong bond here. I have not felt such a bond in ages," Marcus said, addressing the court. Carlisle smiled, finally feeling some hope for their predicament, but his smile quickly faded once he looked at Edward.

Marcus called Jasper forward, looking into his eyes before glancing at Edward once more.

With shiny eyes, the boy stared stoically ahead as Marcus began to speak again, in an astonished voice.

"I have never encountered this before… but this boy is mated… to two vampires."

Gasps were heard throughout the chamber once more before complete silence.

"What are you talking about, Marcus? You're not making any sense. It's impossible." Aro declared.

"No, it is not impossible, it just never happened before. My gift is never wrong. Jasper also has a strong bond to this boy and although Edward has no strong affinity toward him, there is something undeniable there. They are mated."

Shocked, Carlisle stared at Edward, waiting for and badly wanting him to deny it. He shook his head in disbelief when nothing was forthcoming. Edward looked at him pleadingly as if begging for forgiveness and understanding.

"That settles it then. Since I sired him, he goes with me, and Carlisle should be executed, preferably by my hands," Jasper declared.

Carlisle was enraged. "You have no right to him! You only sired him first because you took him from me before I could. I should have killed you when I had the chance, you son of a…"

"SILENCE!" Aro shouted.

You will act with respect in this chamber. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Carlisle and Jasper acquiesced.

"The laws are clear in that fledglings may not leave their sires without permission but it is also true that to take one's mate is also a serious offence. Laws have been broken here, but I'm not sure who is more in the wrong or right." Aro paused and walked back to his chair, sitting down, glancing around the chamber before speaking again. The room was quiet as everyone waited in anticipation.

"Carlisle, this is so unlike you." He then turned to Jasper. "I never thought I would see you again. Like Carlisle, you seemed eager to leave; now both of you have come back, squabbling over some boy. Jasper, you have never wanted to be tied to another vampire before; now you tell me you have chosen a mate. What is it about this vampire that is so special?" He stared at Edward again. It was clear he was an unusual beauty with almost female qualities to his features. He looked to be on the verge of manhood when changed - his youthfulness appearing like a perfect ripe fruit ready to pluck, indeed, much like the golden apple tossed by Eris. "If you please…." Aro held out his hand.

Edward chanced a glanced at Carlisle_, _who gave him an encouraging nod_._

Edward walked up to Aro and gasped as the leader took his hand in a firm hold. Dizziness nearly overcame him as the rush of his past - both human and vampire lives went through his mind - before he had time to react to one memory he would be reliving the next. Aro's eyes widened in glee. The exchange only took a matter of minutes, but it was enough for Aro to see all that he needed. He released Edward's hand and smiled at him with delight. "Extraordinary! You two have chosen well." Once Edward regained his equilibrium, he narrowed his eyes at Aro and backed away from him, returning to Carlisle's side.

"Well this certainly changes things. The boy is gifted. "

Carlisle cringed at his words. The gleam in Aro's eyes did not bode well. He had that same look he got whenever he had acquired some new treasure that he had coveted to add to his collections. "He can read minds, but unlike me, he doesn't need touch. He would be a powerful addition to any coven." Never taking his eyes off Edward, Aro spoke. "We have an unusual situation here, citizens. We have one vampire mated to two others. I would go the Solomon route, but knowing Carlisle I know how that would end. This will take some contemplation. I'm afraid we must have a trial to sort through this peculiar predicament. In the meantime, property will have to be confiscated. Guards!"

Edward grabbed hold of Carlisle in a tight embrace while Jasper growled in protest.

"Carlisle, I swear I love only you. Please don't do anything rash," he whispered into his ear.

"Take the boy to the dungeons!" Aro commanded.

"NO, Aro, you can't! He did nothing wrong. I should be punished. Not him," Carlisle pleaded, refusing to release Edward.

"He's right about that, Aro. It was all Carlisle's fault," Jasper stated.

Edward was pulled from Carlisle's grasp. He fell to the floor in sorrow and longing, his heart ripped away from him. Carlisle watched his mate's departure with the guards until they disappeared through the large double doors.

"Carlisle, I am being very generous with the boy. He left his sire. He is lucky he wasn't executed on the spot," Aro said consolingly to Carlisle.

Carlisle stood up and faced Aro, still distraught but with a firm edge to his voice. "When is the trial, Aro?"

"That is not yet determined."

Jasper spoke up. "Wait a minute, Aro. I have not seen my mate in six months. I don't think it's fair that he's taken away from me again so soon after I've found him. I'm his sire and his mate. I have certain rights."

Aro sneered at him. "Do not think to tell me about rights, Jasper. After Edward is settled, you may have your conjugal visits within limits."

"No, Aro, please," Carlisle pleaded, looking at Aro in horror. You can't mean that…he'll hurt Edward.

"He won't harm him. Edward is under my jurisdiction until the trial is over. I'm sorry, Carlisle," Aro said sympathetically. "You have taken him from his sire and run off. I can't allow you access to the boy, but I have no right to stop his sire from seeing him." Aro sat silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I am done with this fiasco for now." He paused to look at a large vampire off to the side of Jane and Alex. "Felix will take you two to the guest chambers. You can wait there until the trial or go forth and enjoy our lovely city; it's been a while for both of you. In the meantime, I won't have any more discord. This is not a school yard. Now leave my presence."

Carlisle seethed but knew that there was nothing he could do. He was not allowed to see Edward, but the thought that Jasper could, made him mad with fear and jealousy. He had thought he had done the right thing, but he had handed Edward to Jasper and, perhaps, to Aro on a silver platter. He only prayed that Edward would forgive him. He followed along with Felix and Jasper to their rooms. Away from Aro, Jasper took the opportunity to address him as Felix looked on with a warning glare.

"Aro is the only thing keepin' you alive right now, animal-eater. You delivered Edward into Aro's hot greedy hands. Do you think he's ever goin' to let him go? You were too much of a coward to face me man-to-man so you run off to your buddy Aro. Well, let me tell you somethin'. If I have to bargain with the devil to get him back, I will," he sneered. "In the meantime, I'll be remindin' Edward where he belongs." With that, Jasper walked off, leaving Felix holding Carlisle back.

Carlisle entered his room and closed the door, his head spinning in grief, frustration, and anger. He had done just as Jasper had accused him of. It had been the only way he could keep Edward safe from Jasper at the time. The only chance they had seemed to have was a pardon from Aro. Carlisle had counted on having time to plead their case, to get Aro to see their side before Jasper's point of view could be heard. But what had Marcus said, that there was something there? Did Edward belong with the Texan? He ran his fingers along the wall in his room, searching for a particular spot that would open a hidden panel in the wall. It had been his escape years ago whenever he needed a friendly face to talk to **-** before he finally made his way away from the civilized vampire city. He travelled through the narrow passageway before knocking on a simple door at the end.

"Come in, Carlisle."

"Marcus."

Carlisle embraced his old friend for a moment. "Marcus… I must know. Edward is my mate. I know this with all my heart; he's a part of me, yet you said that he is also mated to another. Does Edward have… feelings for Jasper?"

* * *

Edward sat on the dirt floor. The dungeon lived up to its name. It was dark, dank, and gloomy. He knew it was what Aro had planned once he learned of his gift - his way of forcing him to consider joining his guard. It had been three days; he and Carlisle had little time to eat on their race to Volterra and he was beginning to feel hunger pains. It was as if he was forgotten. He had no visitors in the duration and feared for Carlisle's safety. He hoped he would not put himself in any danger and that he would be able to see him soon. The only thing that kept him sane was reminiscing about the small amount of time he and Carlisle had shared together before coming to Volterra.

The dungeon was so deep and far from the main part of the castle that he was unable to hear voices or minds. He was isolated just as Aro planned when Edward didn't agree to join his guard. Aro had made it sound like an invitation, but he had also made it clear there would be consequences if he didn't agree, and so far he had made good on his word. Edward had only fear for the outcome of his and Carlisle's fate.

Finally, he was able to hear voices. Guards were coming. He prayed that he was going to be released, but then he heard another voice calling out to him. He shook his head in disbelief and stood up from the floor as the door opened and the vampire causally strode into his prison as the door was again closed. Edward felt nothing but dread. He heard the guards snickering as they walked away.

"Hello, my wanton little vampire."

Trying to keep his calm, Edward spoke quietly as Jasper slowly advanced. "Get out!"

"Now that's no way to greet ya long lost soulmate."

"You're not my soulmate!"

"I'm not goin' to spend my visitation time arguin' with you. You don't belong here. It's that pathetic, upsurpin' vampire's fault. It's obvious he took you away against your will. You could never stay away from me for too long."

"You're delusional, Jasper. You always have been. And don't call Carlisle names!" He stood, stoic and still, as Jasper caressed him, kissing his forehead in endearment.

"Shhh, my mate. You're irritable because you're hungry. I haven't been there to take care of you. You never would eat properly and who knows what that weakling fed you. I would have been here sooner, but Aro wanted you to have sufficient time to suffer alone for a while." Jasper said, looking into the boy's eyes, then reacting in disgust over their amber color. "Edward, you don't have to stay here. I can speak to Aro. All you have to do is say you will leave willingly with me, that you will obey me from now on."

Edward pulled himself out of Jasper's grasp. "Stay away from me, Jasper. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'll rather stay here for an eternity."

"You very well may do just that. Aro has been lickin' his lips ever since he got a gander at what you can do. You're not safe here. Carlisle was a fool for bringin' ya here. But I know how to deal with Aro if it becomes necessary. You won't be joining his guard anytime soon. That leaves you very little choice. There will be a trial and a decision will be made. I'm your sire, so where does that leave Carlisle?" Jasper spat out angrily. "You will be comin' home with me and he will be publicly beheaded and burned."

"NO!" Edward said as he threw himself at Jasper. Jasper grabbed his wrists and pulled him into his embrace, pinning them behind his back with one hand.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Edward. It will be over soon. No one will take you away from me again." Twisting one hand in Edward's hair he forcefully kissed him.

Edward struggled, only exciting Jasper further. Tears escaped from under his eyelids as his lips parted, allowing Jasper's entreating tongue's entrance, his body's response betraying him as Jasper lowered him to the floor.

* * *

Carlisle stood at rapt attention, waiting for his friend to give him some hope of his and Edward's situation. He was still in shock over his revelation of Edward being mated to both of them.

"Edward does have feelings for Jasper, but it is not as you think. It is nowhere near what he feels for you. I'm not sure if he even understands what he feels for Jasper. The crucial thing is that Jasper feels that Edward is his soul mate. And if Edward had not met you first, that would not have even been in question. Jasper would have been his only soulmate. There is a pull toward Jasper that goes beyond normal sire and fledgling attachment. I'm sure the only thing keeping Edward from following that connection is his love for you. His connection to you is love, and that is stronger than any blood bond. You are his soul mate in all that is important. We often think of a vampire's soul mate as being one connected by love, but that is rarely the case. Because it is such a strong attachment, we cannot always delineate it from just-plain lust. But even over time that can change to true affection, and I fear that that may be the case with Jasper."

"But I don't understand. He may be mated to both of us but which one of us does he belong to?"

It took a week before the trial began. The time was spent gathering all the necessary witnesses and characters. Eleazar came to speak on Carlisle's behalf. Peter and Charlotte were already there with Jasper as his witnesses. Marcus had already spoken of Edward's bond with Jasper as well as with Carlisle. Chelsea was now back from her travels with her husband. Aro had called her back, he explained, to back up Marcus findings** -** to determine how strong the bonds were. Although complacent and quiet and seemingly unawares of most of the goings-on in Volterra, Marcus understood, after the many centuries he had spent with the ruler, that the preparations were for Aro's own agenda. Chelsea could break bonds, as long as they were not bound by love. That never stopped Aro from trying, though. Aro had practically been salivating at the mouth since meeting Edward. Edward would be the crown jewel in his personal guard.

The chamber was packed with vampires that had come far and wide due to the rumors that had spread of the strange predicament. Many sires were concerned about their offspring. Vampires disobeying and running away from their sires was not a common occurrence. Most vampires did not fare well alone, unprotected by their sires or covens, so many were afraid to leave. Of the few who did run away and survived, the Volterra guards returned immediately or destroyed as instructed. This was not a simple matter of returning a vampire to its sire.

That two vampires mated and fought over the same vampire was unheard of. Vampires were curious to see if the long-standing law of the sire as the rightful owner was going to be broken. Those who came were not concerned about the progeny they had sired but with the vampires that they created as their mates or more precisely, companions. It was not unusual for vampires to sire a mate that was not a soulmate. Vampires were highly sexual. They usually didn't wait for their soulmates to magically appear. Could they lose their companions if they mated with another - found their true soulmates? Most didn't think the trial would have ever have occurred had it not involved Carlisle - known to be a favorite of Aro. And just as Carlisle was a favorite, Jasper was known as a rebel, talented and gifted, but not too malleable to the conformity of Volterra. Many were curious to see if Aro would choose friend over foe. How fair would the trial be?

Silence descended as Aro entered the chamber. No one could gauge his mood as he walked in and sat down on his chair at the center of the podium. Marcus and Caius were already seated on either side.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here on this most solemn occasion to settle a dispute that could possibly set precedents for the future. It has been a long standing law that vampires belong to their sires. This was put into law after many years of widespread rampant destruction culminating in exposure of our kind to the humans. Newborns were being created without supervision, left to fend for themselves after being discarded by their unconscionable sires. We spent many years doing damage control with all too many close calls. Instituting sire responsibility has decreased the number of ignorant or non-law abiding nomads and possible exposure. Vampires are responsible for the actions of what they create; therefore, their offspring must be trained in our ways and obedient to their sires. Offspring are not allowed to leave the ownership of their sires unless released from their servitude. Sires who do not take the responsibility seriously are destroyed along with their offspring. Creating newborns is not done haphazardly. One must choose wisely. But even then, sometimes the offspring rebels or runs away. This is unlawful. We will return any vampire upon request of the sire or punish said vampire if it is desired. This is our responsibility as the Volturi. If this case was as simple as a runaway offspring, there would be no trial. It has also been long-standing that to take another's mate is also unlawful. Here we have two vampires that are mated to one. Both claim ownership although only one sired him. The argument is that he was mated before sired, but even so, does that matter? This judgment cannot be made lightly. We will hear testimonies from both parties and witnesses.

The court is now in order."

Carlisle watched as Garrett, his defense counselor stood up. He had not been allowed to see Edward since his imprisonment. It had been difficult for him to strategize with Garrett due to his constant anxiety and worry over Edward's well-being. He had finally conceded to feeding to garner as much strength as possible before the trial. The separation had been torturous for him, but the guilt he felt over all he was putting Edward through was even worse. Jasper did not make things any easier. Jasper was only too eager to tell him about his visit to Edward. Garrett gave Carlisle's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking to the podium and facing the court.

"People of the court, my client is innocent of any wrongdoing. He fell in love with a human soulmate as so many of us have. The only difference is that he did not turn him immediately. My client, Carlisle Cullen, is well-known as not being a typical vampire. He lives among humans and as such cannot disappear as readily as we do. It was with great care that he took his time before attempting to change his soulmate. In the meantime, he mated with him in all of the capacity he could as his soulmate remained human. His plan was always to change him as soon as it was descreet to do so. I see no need for the trial today. My client was wronged when Jasper, in the most devious and heinous way possible, snatched his soulmate away from him. We all know that a vampire only has one soulmate in his eternity. To take one away is paramount to murder." Garrett paused, glancing at Marcus for emphasis." I will show the court today how my client never gave up hope of finding his soulmate. How what he did was no more than any of us would have done under the circumstances. I call my first witness, Eleazar."

Eleazar stood up from sitting next to his wife. He smiled at Carlisle before taking the stand. There was no swearing-in. There was no such thing as lying in a vampire court; not with a presiding judge who could discern the truth with just a touch.

"Please state your nature as a witness to the court," Garrett's said.

"I am Eleazar. I am a former Volturi guard gifted with being able to see potential in humans or the talent in vampires. Carlisle and I have been friends for decades. He is one of the rare vampires who lives vegetarian as I do. He is a brave, kind, and gentle soul whom I'm proud to call friend. That he lives among humans makes him one of the bravest vampires I have ever met. Carlisle had been alone and lonely for over 200 years. It was both a happy and sad occasion to hear that his soulmate was found and yet taken away. I didn't hesitate to join the search for his true happiness. We searched for some time and with great difficulty before finally finding Edward, but it was short-lived. Jasper attacked us, nearly decapitating Carlisle, and forcefully taking Edward away. I had given up hope that Carlisle would ever find him again. I could not imagine being without my Carmen.

No one should ever have their soulmate taken away from them."

"Thank you, Eleazar."

Aro looked at Jasper. "Does the defense have any questions?"

Jasper looked to his counsel, James. Like Garrett, he too sported a ponytail but that was where the similarity ended. James stood up, walking to the stand with a sneer.

"Eleazar, you made a pretty imposing speech. I agree with you that no one's soulmate should be taken away from them. But isn't that precisely what Carlisle did? Jasper did just as any other vampire would; he saw his soulmate and staked his claim." He paused for emphasis, looking at the vampires adjoined in the chamber before turning back to Eleazar. "You met Edward when he was still human did you not?"

"Yes."

"Did his blood smell of Carlisle?"

"Carlisle had not changed him yet."

"That is not what I asked you. Did his blood smell of Carlisle, yes or no?"

"No."

"Did he bear Carlisle's mark?"

"No."

"So, in all intents and purposes, he did not belong to Carlisle. How could he be truly mated if he had never shared blood with him?"

"There is more than just blood to be shared with a human."

"That may be true. Most of us have had dalliances with humans." James snickered, looking slyly about. "But that doesn't mean we plan to mate with them. It is only when we share blood that we stake our claim on a human. Tell me, did Edward smell of Jasper's blood? Did he bear Jasper's mark?"

Eleazar stared at Carlisle, his expression somber.

"Answer the question, Eleazar."

"Yes."

The audience of vampires erupted in indignation. Surely the trial was over.

"I will have SILENCE!" Aro shouted. "The trial is not over. James, are you finished questioning the witness?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then you may step down, Eleazar. Are there any other witnesses to take the stand?"

Garrett rose. "Yes, your magistrate." He walked to the stand as Eleazar returned to his chair.

"People of the court, I call my client, Carlisle Cullen, to the stand."

Murmuring was heard again as Carlisle took his seat.

"You are known for living an unconventional vampire lifestyle."

"Yes, I live among humans and only drink animal blood."

"Living among humans, means you have to follow some of their rules and customs; does it not?"

"Yes, I have to be cautious not to draw unwarranted attention to myself. Therefore, when I fell in love with Edward, my soulmate, I could not follow along the customary vampire route. He was part of the society I was integrated into. We had made plans for him to be changed after he left for school.

"Why did you not mark him as a pet? Would not that have at least made it clear that's he belonged to a vampire?"

"I wanted to gradually get him accustomed to our ways. I didn't want to frighten him. Besides, it would've drawn undue attention from any other vampire that crossed his path."

"Yes, but isn't that what happened anyway?"

"Yes, he didn't show up at our place one morning. I knew then that something was terribly wrong. It didn't take long to figure out that he was taken by another vampire - Jasper."

"Was there any way, Jasper could have known he belonged to another?"

"Yes, we had made love that previous evening. My scent would have still been on him."

"When you finally did find your soulmate, what was his nature?"

"He was still human. Jasper had marked him, made him a pet, all against his will."

"Objection, Your Honor. He is defaming the very essence of our society. This is a practice that is not uncommon or illegal."

"Sustained."

"Why did you take him if he was clearly marked by Jasper?"

"He was mine. That was clear. He belonged to me since the first time I laid eyes on him. How was I expected to turn away from him? How is anyone expected to turn away from their soulmate? How could I leave him to suffer at Jasper's maniacal hands? He is, my soulmate, physically and mentally. Not one of us would sit back and allow their soulmates to come to harm?"

"No further questions, your honor."

James stood and walked toward the stand smirking at Garrett as he passed him. He looked at Carlisle with disdain." Though that was a pretty speech, this is not a human courtroom with human rules and laws. Do you know the laws that we are protecting here today?"

Carlisle cringed, but looking steadfast into his face, stated firmly, "Yes, but he's my mate."

"What does the law of ownership state, Cullen?"

"That the sire owns his vampire fledgling and is responsible for him."

"Then you must have permission to take another's offspring. Is that not correct?"

"What about the law of taking one's mate? Edward belongs to me."

"Yes, what about that? Jasper took a human unmarked by another - _his_ intentions were clear."

"He belonged to me. Jasper knew that."

"Only by human standards. They don't apply here."

"But he's my soulmate."

"Then you should have turned him immediately. You left him open for any other vampire to claim, as my client did, his true soulmate.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know what Jasper did but that can't be true. Edward only wants me. Jasper has no right to him."

"He has every right. Besides being his sire, he is his soulmate as established by Marcus. So not only did you take a vampire that you did not sire, you took someone's soulmate. You disregarded two of our most fundamental laws, did you not?"

"Objection! This is a custody hearing. Whether Carlisle broke any laws, has not been established."

"This has bearing on the case."

"Sustained. Answer the question."

Carlisle turned his head to fix Jasper eyes with a glare. "There is no law I would not break to help him."

There was an uproar heard throughout the chamber. Eleazar bowed his head as Garrett sat attentively.

"Silence!" Aro shouted before nodding to James to go on.

"Noble sentiments, but just how much was Edward suffering? No need to answer. No further questions. You may step down, Carlisle."

Carlisle left the stand praying against the feeling that he was going to lose Edward. He walked back to his seat disquietly, but his head shot up when he heard the name of the next witness.

"I call my next witness, Edward Jasperson." Whispering was heard as all eyes turned to the doors that were opening.

Garrett grabbed Carlisle's arm as he instinctually tried to go to Edward. He had not seen him for over a week. It had been torture enough being separated from him for the first time in 12 years. He worried how Edward fared during the past week. Was he treated properly and how did he feed? What occurred with Jasper's visit? He stared at Edward as he walked in searching the room with his eyes until they alighted on him, giving him a small reassuring smile.

Garrett stood, objecting. "Your honor, why is there a need to put Edward on the stand if he is considered only property with his word having no bearing in this hearing?"

"Aro," James interceded. "The argument is that Edward suffered with Jasper; therefore, it was necessary to save Edward from him as "any soulmate would do." I want to establish if Edward truly needed rescuing, if he indeed suffered at all."

"Sustained."

Edward took the stand, avoiding looking at Jasper, who was leaning back in his chair as if he was just biding his time. Jasper's thoughts were enough to stop him in his tracks. He attempted to keep the shame he felt off his face as he approached the stand.

"Who was it that sired you?"

"I woke up after the change with Jasper."

"So, it was Jasper that sired you?"

"Yes," Edward said reluctantly.

"Was he the one that weaned you, nurtured you, trained you in our ways, taught you to hunt, kept you clothed well and gave you expensive gifts, even gave you a pet?"

"That he slaughtered," Edward interjected vehemently.

James continued on as if Edward had not spoken. "Was it not he that kept you from going insane from your gift?"

"Yes, but…"

"What did your sire do so wrongly other than love you, nurture you, and protect of you? Carlisle said that you were suffering, that he had to save you. It certainly doesn't sound like Jasper was harming you. Can you enlighten all of us to what caused you to leave such an attentive sire?"

Edward looked down, seemingly embarrassed.

"Answer the question."

"STOP IT! He's been through enough."

"Carlisle, you will remain quiet or will be removed," Aro stated.

"Answer the question," James repeated.

"He… forced me… to have relations with him."

James grinned and snickered. "So you had sex with your sire. How is that suffering? Did he leave you unsatisfied?"

"Objection, this is harassing the witness and it has no bearing on the case."

"I'm just trying to understand how having sex with one's mate and sire is suffering."

"Overruled, I'm curious to understand this myself," Aro said.

"I never wanted him and he knew that."

James spoke as if speaking to a child. "He is your sire; you are not allowed to deny your sire. It is his right."

"What about my rights?"

"This isn't about your rights, Jasperson. Your rights are whatever your sire allows. Now answer the question. Jasper took great care with you, even showered you with gifts - are we to believe that he would leave you sexually unsatisfied?"

"Jasperson is not my name. I want nothing to do with Jasper. He took me from Carlisle the very night we made love, the very night we made plans to live together for eternity."

"That is irrelevant. Answer the question."

Sitting silent, Edward peered at Carlisle. He could see how painfully the line of questioning was affecting the man he loved. But he could not answer. From the corner of his eye he could see Jasper smirking. He wished he was back in the dungeon - anything but having to answer that question.

"Fledgling, you will answer the question or will be held in contempt," Aro said impatiently.

James smiled benevolently before speaking again. "I'll rephrase the question. After providing for all your needs and indulging you with presents and a pet, are we to believe he left you deprived of physical satisfaction?"

"No."

"The answer is not clear, Jasperson. No, what?"

Avoiding looking at Carlisle or Jasper, Edward angrily answered, "No, he did not leave me without physical gratification. But I never wanted sex with him nor asked for it. It was never about love but all about power. He was malicious and cruel and tortured me any chance he could. He would kill any person he thought I became too close to."

"Did he physically harm you or are you mistakenly claiming a little BDSM as cruel and torturous?" James smiled cruelly as a few snickers were heard.

"Objection, he is badgering the witness," Garrett exclaimed.

"I see it as a legitimate question. We need to know the nature of Jasper's cruelty as proclaimed. Overruled," Aro stated.

"That's quite alright. You don't have to answer that question. It's clear your previous dalliance with Carlisle left you ill prepared. Now as for killing anyone that became close to you, that is not unusual. We vampires are a jealous lot. So far you have not given a sufficient reason to your breaking the law by deserting your sire."

Edward stared at him in disbelief. "I'M IN LOVE WITH CARLISLE! " James smiled wickedly at the outburst. "Jasper will never be more to me than the vampire who sired me. I won't live with him any longer."

Pausing for effect, James again spoke. "As I stated before, you have not given a sufficient reason. You were more than sexually satisfied with Jasper as Marcus would confirm, yet you wanted Carlisle too. It is that greed that caused this dispute." He looked solemnly around the chamber again. "No further questions."

Carlisle quickly glanced at Aro with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He stared into Edward's eyes as Aro stood.

"There is no further need to continue. I have heard enough testimonies to make a decision." A guard instructed Edward to leave his seat and stand before Aro. "You blatantly disregarded our laws by leaving your sire. Carlisle may be your soulmate, but not only is Jasper your soulmate as well – he is your sire. Carlisle should have negotiated with Jasper for your release. As it stands, you have maligned and abused your sire and put Carlisle's life in danger. You are the worst kind of vampire and death is far more than you would deserve. Thankfully, but more than likely unappreciated by you, Jasper has already told me that he is willing to forgive your cruelty and take you back. If there is any punishment to be meted out, I'm sure he would be more than willing to oblige." He turned his head to Carlisle, looking at him ruefully.

"I am disappointed in you, my friend. If only you had come to me with your predicament in the first place, we could have avoided all this. If you could have followed my advice of being a true vampire instead of trying to be more human, Edward would be yours. "He paused for affect, glancing at Edward again, who was staring at him in rapt attention, listening to his thoughts before the words were spoken. His shoulders slumped in relief as he waited to hear the verdict voiced.

"Jasper has been more than kind again. He has begged me to spare your life, Carlisle. I think it is a magnanimous request. Edward belongs to Jasper. You are never to see your mate again without permission from Jasper. If you do, death will be the outcome. Jasper has only to say the word and Demetri will hunt you down. Do I make myself clear?"

Finally coming out of a daze, Carlisle shook his head. "NO… No, EDWARD IS MINE. You can't give him back to that bastard. He took him from me. Edward doesn't love…"

"SILENCE, Carlisle. My hands are tied. The laws speak for themselves. Edward is mated to Jasper." Aro peered at Edward who then stood stoically in front of him. "This recalcitrant vampire should have told you the truth about his feelings for Jasper. I say Jasper may have done you a favor." Holding up his hand to stifle any further protest, Aro stood and made his final announcement. "This hearing is over. Jasper, make sure you keep an eye on your fledgling. The next time I learn of him disobeying his sire it will be death or the guard for him. You all may leave our fair city."

"Thank you, Aro. I'll be keepin' a closer eye on my mate," Jasper said as he placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Growling, Carlisle escaped Eleazar and Garrett's grasps, attempting to rush toward Jasper, but he was intercepted by guards that immediately surrounded him. He stared helplessly at Edward being roughly dragged away by Jasper. Marcus glared at Aro with contempt as the echoes of Carlisle's screams for his mate resounded through the palace.


End file.
